LA LLAVE DE ALEXANDER II La historia no es siempre lo que parece
by LexyBC
Summary: Con la batalla de Egipto en el pasado, Magnus y Alec se encuentran disfrutando de la emoción de un nuevo amor. A pesar de que el destino no esperó demasiado tiempo, antes de llevarlos de vuelta a un mundo extraño. En las profundidades de China, ellos van a descubrir exactamente lo que es ser La Llave, y lo que Magnus significa para el mundo de los vampiros.
1. SINOPSIS

Con la batalla de Egipto en el pasado, Magnus y Alec se encuentran disfrutando de la emoción de un nuevo amor. A pesar de que el destino no esperó demasiado tiempo, antes de llevarlos de vuelta a un mundo extraño.

Ellos saben que la sangre de Magnus es especial, aunque su verdadero propósito aún no sea revelado. Y dada la incapacidad de Magnus para ser convertido en un vampiro, Alec es libre de beber de él a voluntad. Pero las consecuencias de beber esta sangre poderosa provoca un efecto dominó.

Con la ayuda de Max, un niño vampiro con el don de la clarividencia, Magnus y Alec se enfrentan a un nuevo tipo de guerra. Esta vez, su investigación les lleva a las fronteras de China y Mongolia, pero no es lo que está bajo tierra lo que preocupa a Magnus.

Es la mente maestra detrás de todo.

En las profundidades de China, en el medio de una guerra con el Ejército de Terracota, ellos van a descubrir exactamente lo que es _La Llave_, y lo que Magnus significa para el mundo de los vampiros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Historia con contenido adulto (homoerótico).

Adaptación de la historia de N.R. Walker.

Imagen tomada de Vandyck Brown.

Idea tomada de la adaptación hecha por MarlyReyes1, con cambios solamente en algunos personajes de acuerdo a mi opinión de cada uno.


	2. CAPITULO 1

Magnus se sentó en el sofá con los pies sobre la mesa de café leyendo el New York Times en un IPAD. El miraba hacia arriba de vez en cuando en el apartamento, en el estante de los recuerdos de Alec, sonriendo a las antigüedades presentadas allí, luego, para el vampiro al lado de él.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - dijo Alec. Ni siquiera levantó la vista del periódico chino que estaba leyendo, aunque había una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Estaba mirando en todas tus reliquias - Magnus explicó. Alec le dijo sobre la mayor parte de los artefactos que había recaudado, y aunque sus conversaciones comenzaban con buenas intenciones, por lo general terminaban en la habitación. O en el sofá, o en el suelo, o en la mesa de cenar - Es decir, estas antigüedades son muy agradables, pero tú eres mi favorita.

Entonces, Alec miró a Magnus.

\- ¿Tu antigüedad favorita?

\- Veras - la sonrisa de Magnus se amplió - Eres una vendimia del 744. Creo que calificas.

Alec sonrió, divertido.

\- ¿Y tú eres qué?

Magnus imitó al tipo de _Antiques Roadshow_ \- Una pieza contemporánea de 1980 Americana. En perfecto estado, bien dotado.

Alec se rió.

\- Estás aburrido.

\- Uf - Magnus gimió y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá - Estoy tan aburrido.

El pasó las últimas 8 semanas encerrado en el lujoso apartamento de Nueva York de Alec. Sus días, que eran ahora totalmente las horas nocturnas, consistían en un régimen de ejercicio (Alec había instalado aparatos de gimnasia en la sala de cine) para contener el aburrimiento de horas, además de juego previo y sexo, de vez en cuando una película en Netflix, lectura e investigando historias de vampiros. Rara vez salió del apartamento.

La vista era espectacular, y si quería algo, cualquier cosa, podría sólo solicitarlo, pagar con la tarjeta de crédito negra de Alec, y tenerlo entregado. Pero todavía estaba confinado a la habitación.

Significaba que aún era buscado por la Policía de Nueva York, por sus antiguos compañeros ni más ni menos, aunque la campaña publicitaria había muerto.

El hecho de que sus acciones y de Alec no pasaran desapercibidas, pues habían sido capturados en el circuito cerrado de televisión (1 vez en el área de la oficina de su departamento y 1 vez en las tiendas del departamento) y publicado en _YouTube_; provocó que la desaparición relativamente tranquila y desapercibida de Magnus se volviera global.

El corto fue viral, por lo que los titulares de noticias en todo el mundo hicieron sensación en Internet. Algunos lo llamaron una estafa e ignoraron lo que les fue imposible entender, y otros lo llamaron lo que era.

_Salto Cuántico_

La capacidad Alec de aparecer en cualquier parte del mundo, o saltar como lo llamaban, en la opinión de Magnus, es el mejor don que un vampiro podría tener. Y era increíble. No es que fueran realmente a cualquier lugar en estas últimas 8 semanas.

Todavía no era una gran idea para Magnus ser visto en público, y Alec no podía ver la luz del sol. Limitaban sus viajes a lugares lejanos, donde era de noche.

Magnus suspiró y se acercó a las estanterías llenas de recuerdos de Alec. El quería saber acerca de todos los elementos que Alec creía lo suficientemente importantes como para recogerlos a lo largo de los últimos 1.200 años. Como un vampiro, Alec había visto cosas que Magnus no podía ni comenzar a imaginar, y quería saber tanto como pudo. Preguntó sobre la mayoría de ellos, pero fue para una repisa que contenía tres elementos que no había llegado aún. Magnus levantó la mano, casi tocando el artefacto.

\- ¿Puedo tocar?

Alec estaba ahora junto a él.

\- Por supuesto - dijo con una sonrisa.

Magnus tomó con cuidado la pequeña botella de cristal bruto, admirándola cuando la volvió en sus manos. Era blanca amarronada y parecía que un niño la había hecho en escuela, en la clase de arte.

\- ¿Qué tal esto?

\- Se trata de una botella de veneno maya.

Magnus parpadeó.

\- Oh - Cambió la forma en que la estaba sosteniendo, como si fuera a morderlo.

Alec sonrió.

\- Fue el año 821. Clary y yo fuimos allí mal recibidos. No puedo imaginar por qué.

Alec rió y rodó los ojos.

\- No, no puedo imaginar por qué tampoco.

\- Un brujo nos ofreció una bebida - Alec dijo, señalando la botella - Compañero de Cortés.

\- Bueno, habría sido grosero rechazarla - Magnus añadió con sarcasmo.

\- Sí, bastante - Alec dijo, divertido - Al final, él la bebió, en lugar de ver su fin con uno de nosotros.

\- ¿Y este? - Magnus tomó lo que parecía a ser un cuchillo de hueso.

\- Oh, eso es varita de hueso de tejedora peruana.

\- Por supuesto.

Alec se rió.

\- Es de 1288. Una vieja me apuñaló con eso.

La boca de Magnus se dejó caer.

\- ¿Ella qué?

\- Ella me apuñaló, sólo un poco - Alec seguía sonriendo – Clary y Jace pensaron que fue gracioso que una mujer de edad avanzada humana pudiera hacer una cosa así. Ella no era más alta de 1.3 metros.

\- Espero que la mataras.

Alec se rió.

\- Uh, no. El corazón le falló antes de que yo tuviera la oportunidad.

Magnus se volvió a los estantes de metal y tomó la longitud de un perno con un final de joyería. Parecía caro.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Este es un broche de un chal francés del siglo XVII - Alec dijo, casi con tristeza - Un hombre trató de apuñalarme con él. Creo que pertenecía a su esposa.

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo siendo apuñalado?

Alec resopló indignado.

\- Debe ser mi personalidad encantadora.

Magnus resopló.

\- Si por personalidad encantadora tú quieres decir vampiro a punto de matarlos, entonces sí, yo también lo creo - Pero la verdad era, Magnus sabía por los años en el trabajo policial, que apuñalamiento era un crimen íntimo; el atacante estaba bien dentro del espacio personal de la otra persona. Él frunció el ceño - No me gusta la idea de que estés cerca lo suficiente para morder a alguien. O que tú tengas tu boca en su piel... o tus colmillos.

Alec tomó el broche de chal de Magnus y lo puso de nuevo en el estante.

\- ¿A ti no te molesta que yo mate a personas sólo que tengo mis labios sobre ellos, cuando muerdo?

Magnus miró al suelo y sacudió la cabeza.

\- Tú estás cerca, los tocas, pones tus labios sobre ellos - dijo. Sabía que estaba haciendo pucheros, pero no pudo parar - No es justo.

Alec puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla de Magnus y levantó su cara para que pudiera ver sus ojos.

\- No es lo mismo.

\- Lo sé - Magnus dijo con petulancia. Él sabía que estaba siendo poco razonable. Estiró el cuello, exponiéndolo a Alec. Magnus sabía que había perforaciones de vampiro que marcaban su piel, y las amaba. Las llevaba con orgullo - Me gusta cuando tus labios están en mi cuello, cuando me muerdes. Cuando bebes de mí.

Alec se inclinó hacia delante y se pasó la nariz a lo largo de las picaduras.

\- ¿No tomo lo suficientemente de ti?

\- Nunca - Magnus susurró.

Alec lamió las 2 marcas de pinchazos, causando a Magnus escalofríos.

\- ¿No te muerdo lo suficiente?

\- Nunca - Magnus estaba loco de deseo. Tenía que acordarse de respirar. Inclinándose en Alec, sintiendo la fuerza y el calor de sus muslos hasta su cuello. Ya estaba poniéndose duro - Nunca será suficiente.

Alec besó el cuello de Magnus de nuevo, pero se alejó.

\- Yo no puedo continuar alimentándome de ti. No puede ser bueno para ti.

Magnus rió.

\- Es muy bueno para mí.

Esta vez Alec se rió, un ronroneo retumbó en su pecho.

\- Estás probando mi contención de nuevo. Por favor, que sepas, Magnus, yo no estoy oponiéndome a la idea. Pero por las horas pasadas en la cama esta mañana, puedo sugerir que necesitas un descanso. Solamente porque te puedo morder sin transformarte, no significa que no te va a afectar.

Magnus gimió. Ellos habían descubierto después de la batalla en Egipto, que Alec podía morder a Magnus sin convertirlo en un vampiro. Esto abrió todo un mundo de preguntas, pero más que eso, eso significaba que podían tener relaciones sexuales, mientras Magnus era humano. Y sí, tanto como él quería a Alec llevarlo, follarlo y morderlo, su cuerpo humano necesitaba de recuperación. El intenso placer sexual y la ligera pérdida de sangre tuvieron sus efectos cuando lo hicieron durante horas a la vez. Así que, tanto como no le gustaba eso, sabía que Alec tenía razón.

Pero Alec también tenía un sentido distorsionado del tiempo. Vivir durante 1200 años haría eso, Magnus admitió. Así, mientras Alec era paciente, dispuesto a sentarse y leer, o investigar durante horas y horas, Magnus estaba inquieto por algo más que eso, algún sentido de la normalidad. Acostumbrado al trabajo policial, y ahora sentado sin hacer nada. Incluso si hubiera dejado atrás lo normal, el día en que conoció a Alec, el vampiro que le estaba destinado, todavía era un hombre de 29 de edad. Necesitaba hacer algo humano. Sonrió a Alec.

\- Vamos, vamos a salir.

Alec levantó una ceja.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Un club en alguna parte.

\- Me refería en qué ciudad.

\- Oh - Magnus estaba pensando que algún club de la ciudad funcionaría. Él no pensaba que iba a acostumbrarse a ser capaz de saltar a cualquier país que eligiera.

Sonrió.

\- Bueno, es tarde en la noche en Europa. Siempre quise ir a Londres.

Alec sonrió.

\- Conozco el lugar.

Le llevó un segundo a Magnus para orientarse. Dejando un apartamento cálido y luminoso y aterrizando en un callejón oscuro y frío, en el tiempo que le llevó parpadear fue desorientador. Estaba acostumbrado al dolor de saltar ahora. La sensación de estar pixelado y desmenuzado a nivel celular fue esperada, pero sabía que era sólo momentáneo.

El aire frío soplaba de todas formas, y se estremeció contra Alec. Alec tomó su mano y lo llevó fuera del callejón hacia la calle.

Magnus se dio cuenta de los coches en primer lugar. El volante estaba en el lado equivocado del coche, los coches estaban en el lado equivocado de la carretera. Miró a la calle iluminada por el neón, escuchando acentos extranjeros a su alrededor a medida que pasaban por los londinenses teniendo una noche fuera. Eso le hizo sonreír.

Alec se dirigió a una puerta del club nocturno, haciendo caso omiso de la línea de espera de los aspirantes. Los guardias le dieron una inclinación de cabeza, y Alec tiró a Magnus a través de las puertas con él.

\- Conocido por aquí ¿Verdad?

Alec miró por encima del hombro y le sonrió, dando a Magnus una visión de sus dientes de vampiro.

\- Este lugar es propiedad de una amiga.

OK entonces. Un club nocturno vampiro. Magnus tenía alguna idea de lo que estaba caminando en el interior, sin embargo, no tenía miedo. Estaba con Alec, después de todo.

Alec era un anciano de la costa este de Estados Unidos, bien conocido y muy respetado. Una buena dosis de miedo no le dolía a su reputación también.

La sala estaba llena y explotando, el piso lleno con bailarines y bebedores. Estaba oscuro en el interior como en la mayoría de los clubes nocturnos en que Magnus había estado, pero todavía podía ver que la mayoría de las personas dentro, eran humanos. Parecían felizmente ignorantes de la compañía que tenían. Magnus adivinó que mantenían un acuerdo con la ley vampiro en el anonimato, a pesar de que el número de estos seres humanos inocentes no verían la mañana.

Como si Alec pudiese leer su mente, él se acercó y susurró sobre la música alta.

\- Nadie puede ser herido aquí. Esto traería atención a los propietarios. Es simplemente una empresa de propiedad de uno de nuestra especie - Alec dio un paso para atrás, sus ojos azules oscuros, el pelo por lo general negro, ahora teñido de color azul de la luz del neón de arriba - ¿Bebida?

Magnus asintió y Alec abrió el camino hacia la barra. Alec miró por un largo tiempo a un tipo que estaba apoyado en la barra por sí mismo, antes de asentir con la cabeza y llamarlo por su nombre.

\- Mark.

Magnus quería preguntar lo que estaba pasando con Lars, que era obviamente un vampiro, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad, oyó una voz detrás de ellos.

\- Alec.

Alec sonrió antes de volverse.

\- Isabelle.

Magnus reconoció a la mujer como la anciana del clan de Londres. Había hablado con ella a través de una video llamada cuando estaban planeando su ataque en Egipto hacía dos meses. Isabelle era joven en años humanos, no más de veinte años. Era menor que Magnus, se imaginó, de complexión delgada esbozada por la chaqueta equipada con el cuello virando hacia arriba, su cabello ónix perfectamente elegante, piel pálida y labios de color rosa. El era una niña en apariencia, pero había una ferocidad que se ocultaba bajo la fachada inocente. Magnus pensó que era lo que la hacía aún más aterrador.

\- ¡Y Magnus! - Isabelle dijo, con sus ojos brillando alegremente. Tomó de la mano a Magnus - Un placer absoluto conocerte en persona.

Alec miró la mano de Isabelle en Magnus y fingió un gruñido. Era casi amenazante, teniendo en cuenta que lo hizo con una sonrisa.

\- Oh, tranquilo – Isabelle dijo a Alec - Tú lo has escondido y alejado por semanas hasta ahora - Isabelle sonrió a Magnus. El toque y la inflexión de Isabelle recordaron a Magnus de una actuación de la obra de Shakespeare, y dado que Isabelle era de hecho una persona vieja en Londres, Magnus se preguntó cuán equivocado estaba, sobre cuándo exactamente Isabelle fue humana.

\- Por lo tanto ¿El héroe de Egipto? No es por nada que estés predestinado a Alec. Sólo alguien bastante notable sería un juego para él.

Magnus no estaba seguro de qué hacer con Isabelle.

\- Um...

Alec se rió y agarró la mano de Magnus de Isabelle.

\- No le hagas caso. Él es una coqueta insaciable - dijo, sonriendo cálidamente a su amiga inglesa - Pero sí, Magnus fue muy valiente e inteligente.

\- Se te olvidó bello y bueno en la cama - Magnus añadió.

Alec se sonrojó e Isabelle golpeó las manos al reír.

\- ¡Oh, cómo me gustas! - entonces, Isabelle dio al camarero una inclinación de cabeza - Dale a mi amigo aquí lo que él quiera.

Magnus pidió un whisky y agua con limón, agradecido que no había que pagar, porque el único dinero que tenían era de dólares estadounidenses.

Siguieron a Isabelle en la multitud, algunas escaleras para una cabina en una plataforma. Sin duda era una mesa de Isabelle, donde podía sentarse y ver más de su club. Esto también les dio la privacidad de hablar libremente sin temor a ser escuchados por el oído humano. Cuando se sentaron, Isabelle seguía sonriendo para Magnus.

\- Por lo tanto, _La Llave_ sigue siendo humana - dijo - Tengo que decir Alec, estoy sorprendido.

\- Sí, bueno, en cuanto a eso - Magnus dijo, sorbiendo su bebida.

\- No puede ser cambiado. No es por falta de intentos - él estiró el cuello un poco a su chaqueta deslizándolo abajo en su cuello, sabiendo que Isabelle vería las marcas de mordedura.

Los ojos de Isabelle dispararon a Alec, y él succionó una respiración.

\- ¿Cuál es el significado de esto?

\- No sabemos - Alec dijo, deslizando un brazo protector alrededor de los hombros de Magnus - Su sangre es... especial. Es lo que hizo a _La Llave_ derrotar a la _Reina Camille_ en Egipto, él resucitó a un vampiro momificado con su sangre por sí solo - dijo Alec – A pesar de que nuestra vidente dice que su trabajo no está terminado.

Los ojos de Isabelle se estrecharon, pero sacudiéndose educó sus facciones con una sonrisa. Volvió a mirar el cuello de Magnus.

\- Bueno, si cualquiera de nosotros tuviéramos la suerte de tener lo mejor de ambos mundos, Alec, serías tú.

Magnus terminó su bebida, Isabelle agitó la mano, y en un momento más tarde, otra copa llena estaba sobre la mesa.

\- Gracias - dijo Magnus - Y gracias por ayudarnos en Egipto. Me alegro de que pueda agradecerte personalmente.

\- Yo debería agradecerte - dijo Isabelle - No es todos los días que la gente se encuentra y habla con una _Llave_.

Magnus estaba empezando a odiar esa palabra.

Tal vez no la odiaría tanto si supiera lo que jodidamente significaba. Isabelle todavía estaba obviamente sorprendida.

\- Sin embargo ¿Puedes morderlo y él sigue siendo humano?

Magnus juró que escuchó una ola de murmullos a partir de los bordes de la multitud. Los vampiros del club claramente escucharon lo que dijo Isabelle. Alec dejó escapar un gruñido bajo. Isabelle alzó una mano con desdén y los murmullos se detuvieron. El gruñido de Alec se redujo, pero llevó un tiempo en desaparecer por completo.

Isabelle se rió.

\- Tal vez no deberíamos hablar de morder aquí ¿No?

La respuesta de Alec fue baja y final.

\- No.

Isabelle cambió el tema de conversación.

\- ¿Cómo está Jace? ¿Está mejorando?

\- Entero y sano - dijo Alec. La palabra se extendió rápidamente que Jace había sobrevivido a la exposición de la luz solar para salvar la vida de Magnus - Él y Clary están Japón, mientras está en convalecencia.

Magnus terminó su bebida, y una tercera apareció delante de él. Ya estaba tarareando un poco, luego tomó un sorbo de la bebida y examino el suelo, mientras Alec e Isabelle hablaron de los asuntos de vampiro. Todo era muy político, y Magnus estaba muy ocupado mirando la pista de baile para prestar atención. El no era de bailar muchas veces, pero al final pudo más que él. Magnus dejó caer la copa y se puso de pie.

\- Voy a la pista de baile - dijo.

Alec empezó a protestar, por supuesto, pero Isabelle puso su mano en el brazo de Alec.

\- Ah, Alec - Magnus escuchó a Isabelle - Déjale bailar mientras hablamos de negocios. No hay necesidad de que los 3 de nosotros se aburran sin sentido.

Sin preocuparse de que él tenía compañía, Magnus se inclinó y besó a Alec profundamente antes de volver a bajar las escaleras y hacer su camino a través de un mar de gente. Eran una mezcla de hombres y mujeres, y por la persistencia de miradas de algunos de ellos, Magnus sabía que eran una mezcla sólida de humano y vampiro.

A Magnus no le importaba. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, sintiendo el ritmo en el pecho. Fue bueno estar haciendo algo tan normal, tan humano. Sabía que Alec no le quitaba los ojos, y una vez, esto hubiera molestado a Magnus. El hubiera prohibido tal comportamiento posesivo, pero ahora se deleitaba en eso. Anhelaba ser propiedad de Alec, como Alec deseaba ser poseído por él.

Ser destinado era una cosa hermosa.

Magnus no podía creer que una vez había tratado de reprender la idea. Un cuerpo caliente se presionó un poco demasiado cerca, por lo que Magnus abrió los ojos. El sabía que no había ningún vampiro en el club que fuera lo suficiente estúpido como para acercarse al compañero de otro vampiro, y nada menos que el compañero de Alec. Era un tipo que le sonrió, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Alec estaba entre ellos, mirando al humano, ahora pálido hasta que él se alejó.

Magnus frotó el trasero de Alec y se rió.

\- Los celos se ven bien en ti.

\- Tenemos que salir - dijo Alec.

\- El no hizo nada con eso... - comenzó Magnus.

Pero Alec tomó la mano de Magnus y fue llevándolo, por lo que Magnus notó que fue el camino de regreso a la escalera de incendios.

\- No, tenemos que irnos. Ahora.

Magnus sabía por el tono de Alec que algo estaba mal. Él trató de limpiar su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- No es lo que pasó - Alec dijo mientras se empujaba a través de la puerta trasera para un callejón donde Isabelle los esperaba.

\- Es lo que va a pasar.

Magnus no había entrado bien en el callejón, y Alec ya había mirado a su alrededor y verificó que los 3 estaban solos. Él puso su brazo alrededor de Magnus, lo atrajo hacia sí, puso la mano en el hombro de Isabelle, y saltaron.


	3. CAPITULO 2

Tan pronto como aterrizaron donde quiera que Alec los había saltado, Magnus miró a sus alrededores. Nunca estaba seguro de quién iba a saludarles, si ellos llegarían en un almacén lleno de vampiros para una reunión de clan o un campo de batalla desierto en Escocia. Entonces, sus sentidos estaban siempre en alerta, y él tomó nota en cada detalle.

Era de noche, por supuesto. Estaban en el exterior, rodeados de árboles. El aire húmedo y denso, un olor dulzón de arbustos y la lluvia. No, sin lluvia. Selva tropical. Los árboles se elevaban por encima de ellos, el suelo estaba húmedo bajo los pies, y los gritos de advertencia de animales exóticos, le dijeron a Magnus que estaban lejos de casa.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

Alec se mantuvo cerca.

\- Estamos en los bosques cerca de Rurrenabaque, Norte de Bolivia.

\- Estoy asumiendo que quieres decir Bolivia en América del Sur - Magnus dijo, tratando de ver más allá del árbol más cercano, luego, a la oscuridad de la cobertura - Y no es Bolivia, en Carolina del Norte ¿Correcto?

Isabelle resopló suavemente.

\- Correcto.

\- Hay un vampiro aquí con quien necesitamos hablar – dijo Alec. Señaló la oscuridad enfrente - Vive un poco más allá - empezó a caminar, poco a poco, sin duda para orientar al ser humano que no podía ver bien en la oscuridad - A pesar de que hay algo que debes saber antes de que lo conozcas.

Magnus casi tropezó con una raíz del árbol.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué es eso?

\- Es un niño - dijo Alec.

\- ¿Un niño vampiro? - Magnus repitió - ¿Y eso es legal?

Isabelle resopló de nuevo.

\- No es preferible, no. Ellos representan un riesgo para nuestro secreto, pero esto es... diferente.

Alec ayudó a Magnus a caminar de pie en la oscuridad y dijo: - Su nombre es Max. Se cree que sus padres humanos renegaron de él como un niño pequeño, alrededor de cien años atrás. Los aldeanos eran supersticiosos en estas cosas y lo echaron a fin de no irritar a los dioses.

\- ¿Qué estaba mal con él? - preguntó Magnus. Sus ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad ahora, justo a tiempo para ellos para dejar de caminar.

\- Creemos que, en su forma humana, él sufría de trastorno disociativo de identidad, porque, bueno... - Alec hizo una mueca - ... él tomó esa forma en su vida vampírica. Él habla para sí mismo como si fuera 2 personas. Una de ellas es agradable, la otra... no lo es.

Magnus no estaba aún sorprendido. Después de Egipto, nada lo sorprendía cuando venía de los vampiros.

\- ¿Tal como el médico y el monstruo?

Alec asintió.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Es un vampiro?

\- Sí.

\- Oh, muy bien.

\- Maryse es su cuidadora - Alec pasó a explicar - Ella es una vampira que enseñó a Max nuestras leyes. Max necesita atención constante, tal y como es, y siempre será, sólo un niño.

Magnus lo consideró.

\- Disculpa mi curiosidad y mi insolencia por preguntar, pero si él plantea una amenaza para los vampiros ¿Por qué no simplemente matarlo?

\- Él tiene un cierto conjunto de habilidades - dijo Isabelle - Una valiosa. Tiene a su cuidadora o propietaria, que usa al niño para sus propios fines.

Magnus no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

\- ¿Ella qué?

\- Ella no perjudica al niño - Alec dijo, sabiendo lo que Magnus estaba pensando - De hecho, todo lo contrario. Trata al niño como fuera suyo. Maryse se preocupa por el niño, y el niño puede advertir si hay peligro.

\- ¿Cuál es el conjunto de habilidades? - Magnus presionó - Lo que este chico puede hacer.

\- Él es un vidente, muy bueno - dijo Alec.

\- Dice el futuro - Isabelle promovió - Él ve todo. A diferencia de otros videntes como tu Catarina, que ve mitades y flashes, no hay nada oculto de Max.

Magnus sabía que había algo que no le dijo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Me refiero, a que tiene que ser una desventaja, de lo contrario no estaría viviendo aquí escondido en el medio de un bosque.

Alec sonrió con tristeza.

\- Él habla con acertijos.

\- Sus visiones son exactas, como ninguna otra - dijo Isabelle - Sólo se necesita descifrar lo que significan.

Alec asintió.

\- Y las conversaciones dobles son un poco irritantes.

\- Cómo Maryse vive con él, nunca lo sabré - dijo Isabelle.

\- Ella ama a su hijo - Alec dijo simplemente.

En silencio, comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, y después de unos pocos cientos de metros, se detuvieron en un claro. A Magnus le tomó un segundo para darse cuenta de una casa de campo en la parte posterior del claro. No había luces en el interior, por lo que, Magnus se dio cuenta, por supuesto, que no habían. Los vampiros no las necesitaban.

A pesar de que la cabaña estaba a unos buenos ochenta metros de distancia, Alec habló con una voz normal - Maryse, es Alec. Traigo conmigo a Isabelle y Magnus. Necesitamos hablar con Max.

\- Tú traes a un humano - una voz respondió, Magnus luchó para escucharla - Yo puedo oír los latidos del corazón desde aquí.

\- El humano está conmigo - Alec dijo rotundamente – No será perjudicado.

Magnus quería decir: El humano tiene una mierda de nombre, pero se dio cuenta de que ese puede que no sea el rompehielos que debía apuntar.

Magnus ni siquiera sabía lo que estaban haciendo aquí o lo que este niño vampiro podía ver. Pero confiaba completamente en Alec y sabía que encontraría las respuestas pronto.

\- Puedes entrar - dijo la voz.

Esta fue en inglés con un acento muy marcado de español y Magnus se dio cuenta de que Alec (que hablaba muchos idiomas) había comenzado una conversación en inglés para el beneficio de Magnus. Se dirigieron a la cabaña y la puerta se abrió, pero era demasiado oscuro para que Magnus pudiera ver en el interior. Alec pasó por la puerta primero, y un momento después, consiguió una linterna vieja, que difundió una luz suave en la cabaña.

El sonrió a Magnus, pareciendo satisfecho consigo mismo por haber pensado en las necesidades de Magnus. Magnus entró y se sorprendió por lo que vio.

La cabaña era humilde, llena de muebles sencillos. Una mujer que Magnus asumió que era Maryse, estaba de pie junto a la mesa. Era alta y delgada, con ojos amables y cabello negro largo trenzado hacia atrás. Ella no parecía tener más de 30 años humanos. A pesar de la ropa en mal estado, poco moderna de Maryse, Magnus recordó las fotos que había visto de pobladores incas, y Magnus se preguntó qué edad en realidad tenía Maryse. En cualquier caso, a Magnus le gustó de inmediato, pero lo que sorprendió a Magnus fue el niño sentado en la mesa.

Max era, posiblemente, el niño más hermoso que Magnus había visto nunca. Él podría tener más de 6 años de edad, con el pelo negro revuelto, los ojos brillantes y las mejillas regordetas de color rosa. Era evidente que estaba emocionado de tener compañía, y Magnus se preguntó cómo un niño bonito de ese aspecto podía ser tan... ¿Cómo Alec lo llamó? ¿Irritante?

Entonces Max sonrió, y Magnus tuvo que parar y dar un paso atrás.

La boca de Max estaba llena de dientes de leche, pequeños cuadrados y dientes de vampiro. Se rió y dijo algo que Magnus supuso que es un dialecto local de español. Magnus sabía un poco de español, y podía entender las palabras humano y mascota, y él se rió. Enseguida, Max le preguntó a Maryse, en inglés:

\- ¿Podemos tener uno?

Magnus podía sentir a Alec tensionarse al lado de él, mientras él hablaba de vuelta para ellos, en palabras cortas, enojado con su dialecto en español. Magnus no necesitaba entender cada palabra, para saber que a Alec no le gustaba lo que Max había dicho.

Maryse puso su mano sobre el hombro de Max, rápido para apaciguar.

\- Él no le quiso hacer ningún daño.

\- Yo sé - dijo Magnus. Y, honestamente, Magnus comprendía. Los niños tenían un toque proprio y no se inhibían por la etiqueta social. Magnus miró a Max - Mi nombre es Magnus. Encantado de conocerte.

Max sonrió con esa sonrisa inocentemente malvada.

\- Somos Max - luego miró a Alec e Isabelle y se dirigió a ellos por su nombre - Max somos nosotros ¿Cómo puede saber eso? Claro que él lo sabe - luego pareció discutir con él mismo por un momento.

De acuerdo, por lo que el niño se refiere a sí mismo en tercera persona como si hubiera más de uno de él. El medidor de perturbador de Magnus goteaba. Y, por supuesto, el chico parecía de 5 o 6, pero Magnus tuvo que recordarse que él estaba más cerca de un centenar de años.

Todo en él era contradictorio.

Pero era obvio que conocía a Alec e Isabelle, y les habló como si los hubiera visto apenas la semana pasada.

\- Hola. Max está feliz de verlos de nuevo.

\- Vinimos en busca de noticias - Alec comenzó - No estoy seguro de si ya has oído del problema en Egipto de hace unos meses.

\- Vimos, vimos, lo hicimos - dijo Max - Arena y polvo. Estas pobres almas viejas.

\- Sí - Alec dijo, con un tono neutro.

Entonces Max miró a Magnus.

\- Él mató a todos ellos. De su sangre viene el sol - dijo. Luego gruñó - Ellos no sabían lo que hacían.

Alec claramente no apreció el tono del niño, pero Magnus puso su mano en el brazo de Alec y le impidió hablar. Magnus miró al niño.

\- Él tiene razón. Max tiene razón. El sol venía de mi sangre, y si, él los mató a todos. Estos vampiros resucitados no sabían lo que estaban haciendo. La mujer que les hizo fue muy cruel. Ella se negó a darles de comer y enseñarles. Ellos no sabían que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal.

\- Ellos eran una clara amenaza a nuestra especie - dijo Alec.

Maryse asintió y se inclinó, casi disculpándose.

\- Él sabe eso.

Todo el tiempo, Max murmuró y discutió con él mismo, pasando de rabia a dulce, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- Tan mal. No, no lo era. Ellos dirían nuestros secretos, lo harían ¿Cómo? No hay enseñanza de reglas. Max odia reglas – entonces cuando él terminó en inglés, comenzó de nuevo en español.

Si Magnus hubiera preguntado, porqué Max no había sido "adquirido" por los clanes más grandes y más potentes, ahora sabía por qué.

Max fue siempre un niño, con la capacidad de atención y paciencia correspondiente. Y eso era sin las personalidades duales asustadoras, que hablaron una con la otra en una conversación fluida. Ambas personalidades parecían presentes al mismo tiempo, y al igual que la mayoría de los niños que no les gustaba compartir juguetes, Max, parecía estar en un estado constante de flujo, una personalidad luchando siempre con la otra. Recordó a Magnus, muy tristemente, a Smeagol del Señor de los Anillos.

Después de que terminó la discusión consigo mismo, Max se rió de nuevo y sonrió felizmente para Magnus. Si fue porque Magnus había acordado con él, o simplemente encontró divertido que un ser humano pudiera hablar con él en absoluto, o si el niño estaba loco simplemente de pura locura, Magnus no lo sabía. El miró de Alec para Magnus y de vuelta, y su sonrisa era ahora una mirada de enojo.

\- No fue la reina que hizo mal - se quedó mirando por un largo tiempo - Max no es feliz. No, no es feliz.

Isabelle, obviamente, tratando de desviar la conversación hacia adelante, miró al niño y dijo: - Queríamos saber si Max ha visto cualquier otra cosa que pudiera comprometer la confidencialidad de nuestra especie.

Entonces Alec añadió:

\- Sobre todo en China, o incluso Rusia.

Magnus miró con curiosidad a Alec, algo que Max no perdió. El muchacho dio a Magnus una sonrisa llena de dientes y colmillos que era más amenazante que jovial. Isabelle dijo: - Escuché que un clan de vampiros en el sur de Rusia había ido al Norte, solicitando el indulto para invadir territorios. Y eso es algo que no se siente bien conmigo.

Alec siguió con: - Casualmente, justo hoy he leído de una serie de desapariciones inexplicables en torno a la provincia de Shaanxi, China. Su policía está investigando un presunto asesino en serie.

\- ¿Y piensas que está relacionado? - preguntó Maryse.

\- Yo prefiero no correr el riesgo. Tales rumores fueron dados cuando el desorden en Egipto comenzó - Alec dijo simplemente.

Todo el tiempo, Max no había quitado los ojos de Magnus. Él lo miró con un asombro infantil, y Magnus no podía evitarlo. Poco a poco se acercó a una silla de la mesa y se sentó junto a Max.

Ahora, Magnus no tenía una gran experiencia con los niños, pero sabía lo suficiente que sentarse con ellos y conocerlos a nivel del ojo, era una buena manera de empezar.

\- Alec me dijo que tienes muchos talentos - dijo Magnus.

El niño sonrió.

\- Podemos ver 2 - él levantó 2 dedos.

\- ¿2? - Magnus no sabía lo que significaba, pero fue junto con él.

Max asintió.

\- Ojos y mente. Ojos y mente, aquí y allá, Max ve – luego frunció la frente - Por supuesto que él lo entiende.

Está bien, podía ver con sus ojos y su mente. Magnus asintió.

\- Eso está muy bien.

\- A Max no le gusta - dijo Max - No todo lo que ve es bueno.

No, no todo que se ve es bueno.

\- Tiene que ser un poco asustador a veces - Magnus estuvo de acuerdo. No podía imaginar ver los horrores que vio en Egipto en imágenes mentales gráficas, como un niño de 6 años de edad.

\- Tú no tienes miedo de Max - dijo Max - Él debe tener miedo. Los seres humanos están siempre con miedo. Este no.

Magnus sonrió y asintió con la cabeza apuntando a Alec.

\- No tengo miedo.

\- ¿Alec es el marido de Magnus? - dijo Max - Sí, **El marido. El marido**. Max lo vio.

Magnus buscó en su memoria en español. El marido, marido…

\- ¿Alec es mi esposo? - Magnus resopló. Bueno, a todos los efectos, especialmente para un niño de 6 años, suponía que lo era. Magnus sonrió a Alec- Sí, lo es. Aquel tipo.

\- **Fuerte destino** \- dijo Max - Max ve **fuerte destino**. Destino fuerte en inglés para que el humano entienda - tenía el ceño fruncido ahora, como si una personalidad estaba discutiendo y gesticulando hacia la otra - Mano roja en las rocas. Sí. Sí.

De acuerdo, Magnus se perdió la mayor parte de esto, a excepción de la parte de destino.

\- Sí, el destino - dijo Magnus. Queriendo distraer a Max un poco, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de una bola de fútbol en la esquina. Magnus asintió con la cabeza hacia ella - ¿Te gusta jugar?

Entonces Max gruñó, con los ojos llenos de ira.

\- Max no puede jugar. No, no tiene permiso para jugar.

Oh, mierda. OK entonces. Afortunadamente Maryse aclaró.

\- Él no puede jugar con los niños del pueblo.

\- Oh, está bien - Magnus dijo, moviendo la cabeza lentamente. Eso debe aburrir como un niño perpetuo, nunca tener amigos. Entonces ¿Por qué no? - ¿Podría jugar contigo? - preguntó. Magnus estaba seguro que Alec estaba a punto de objetar o explotar una vena en su frente, pero Magnus no sería disuadido. Sonrió a Max – Aunque apuesto que tú serías mucho mejor que yo.

A Max, obviamente, le gustaba este desarrollo. Antes de que Magnus pudiera parpadear, Max se levantó, cogió la bola, y se paró frente a Magnus. Sus ojos eran azul oscuro, sus mejillas todavía de un color rojo rosa, y sus pequeños colmillos dominaron su sonrisa.

Le entregó el balón a Magnus.

Ahora, Magnus nunca había jugado al fútbol. Su padre, siendo escocés, se opuso a cualquier cosa que no fuera el fútbol tradicional, o soccer como otros niños lo habían llamado. Pero no había cogido una pelota de fútbol en más de una década. Se puso de pie en la pequeña cabaña, a sabiendas de que todos los ojos estaban puestos en él y esperando como el infierno no hacer el ridículo, dejó caer la pelota, tomándola con el pie. Equilibró el balón en un pie, luego dio una patada para el otro y viceversa.

Max se rió y aplaudió.

\- Max lo hace, Max lo hace.

Por supuesto, con su agilidad y reflejos de vampiro, él hizo el trabajo con habilidad magistral.

\- ¿Ves? ¡Eres demasiado bueno para mí! - Magnus dijo, tomando de nuevo la pelota. El rápidamente la giró en la yema del dedo como lo hacen los jugadores de baloncesto.

Max se rió y saltó sobre sus pies.

\- Max lo hace, Max lo hace - tomó la pelota de vuelta, y de nuevo hizo el truco, como si hubiera hecho eso toda la vida.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Magnus se sentó a la mesa y miró a Alec. Parecía preocupado y confuso, pero, por supuesto, no dijo nada. Entonces Max agarró la mano de Magnus, asustando a Magnus un poco, y estudió el reloj.

\- ¿Te gusta esto? - dijo Magnus.

\- Max lo tendrá - dijo, el pequeño niño vampiro - Sí, Max lo tendrá.

Maryse intervino.

\- No, Max, no es tuyo. Pertenece a Magnus.

El niño lo miró y le enseñó los colmillos, gruñendo un poco. Magnus ahora entendía por qué Max necesitaba un cuidador. Tenía razón, si se dejaba sin supervisión, Max y su temperamento infantil podría incluso destruir un pequeño pueblo, si estuviera lo suficientemente enojado. Estaba claro que Maryse pasó una gran cantidad de tiempo con Max recordando sus modales.

Magnus sonrió a Max.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Puedes tenerlo - él dijo, deshaciendo el reloj. No era nada caro, y no era como si Magnus necesitase mirar la hora para ir a cualquier lugar. Dio su reloj a Max, y el niño lo miró y sonrió, con colmillos y todo, cuando tomó el reloj.

Max se sentó en la silla junto a Magnus de nuevo, sus pies no tocaban el suelo, y apretaba el demasiado grande reloj en su muñeca.

\- La hora de _La Llave_ \- Max murmuró por sí mismo – Max tiene la hora de _La Llave._

Magnus miró a Alec luego de vuelta a Max.

\- Correcto. La hora de _La Llave_.

Cuando Max levantó la mirada, sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero él se contorsionó, como si estuviera buscando en las profundidades de su propia mente.

\- A partir de su sangre viene el sol - dijo Max de nuevo – La sangre de una piedra. Piedra de una sangre - Max se quedó en silencio por un momento, con los ojos todavía cerrados, pero en movimiento - Tantas preguntas. Sangre de una piedra.

Cuando Max levantó la mirada, sus ojos eran de color azul. La sangre de Magnus se quedó helada. La voz de Max era diferente, y él hablaba perfectamente el inglés, como si hubiera sido poseído.

\- Mano Roja, Luna azul, Río de Plata, la tierra volverá a la vida. Sangre de una piedra, piedra de una sangre. Él ha resucitado, tal como ella se levantó, la respuesta está en las piedras. Sangre de una piedra, piedra de una sangre.

Alec habló a continuación.

\- ¿Qué necesita hacer _La Llave_?

\- Luna azul, Río de Plata, sangre de una piedra. No vas a encontrarlo con tus ojos - miró a Magnus como si viera a través de él - Sí, a través de _La Llave_. Por medio de _La Llave_.

Entonces Max sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Sonrió, su sonrisa con colmillos, como si él no hubiera representado al chico de La Profecía.

\- Max te verá de nuevo - dijo alegremente.

Magnus no estaba seguro de si era una visión o una petición. Él negó con la cabeza, sin embargo.

\- Está bien.

Alec puso su mano sobre el hombro de Magnus.

\- Gracias, Max, Maryse - dijo con un movimiento de cabeza – Estoy muy agradecido.

\- Espero que tengan por lo que vinieron - dijo Maryse. Magnus no sabía si Maryse estaba acostumbrada a las divagaciones al azar de Max, si estaba acostumbrada a los ojos azules, o si no se preocupaba por lo que acababa de ver. No hizo ningún intento de traducir.

Alec dio una inclinación de cabeza, como lo hizo Isabelle. Ellos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

\- Gracias.

Alec extendió la mano hacia Magnus, que lo tomó como su señal para salir. La agarró rápidamente, pero antes de irse, le tendió la mano libre para Max.

\- ¡Dame 5!.

La cara de Max se iluminó y él saltó rápidamente para golpear la mano de Magnus, y salió por la puerta, dejando al niño vampiro riéndose detrás de ellos.

\- Manos rojas en las piedras. Siempre está en las rocas – dijo Max. Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, se volvieron hacia el muchacho. Él sonrió con su hermosa y aterradora sonrisa - _La Llave_ pide preguntas diferentes, él hace. Sí, lo hace. Manos rojas en las piedras. Para siempre está en las rocas.

Magnus no tenía idea de lo que decía, pero le dio al niño una sonrisa y un gesto de cabeza. Alec tiró a Magnus a su lado, y dio 4 pasos en el claro, Alec sin soltar la mano de Magnus, tocó el brazo de Isabelle, y ellos se fueron.

Estaban de vuelta en el callejón de Londres, detrás de la discoteca de Isabelle. Magnus se estremeció con los cambios bruscos de temperatura, calor húmedo al frío, y Alec lo tiró cerca, frotando su espalda para entrar en calor.

Magnus nunca había sido tan feliz de estar en otro lugar. Miró al húmedo, callejón oscuro.

\- Oh, gracias al _Ángel_. Volver a la tierra de lo normal.

Isabelle se rió. Su voz sonaba muy británica después de escuchar mucho español.

\- Él con seguridad es diferente.

Magnus se estremeció, esta vez no por el cambio brusco de temperatura. De todos los vampiros que Magnus había visto, entre ellos la "enojada vampiro loca egipcia, Camille" Max era, con mucho, lo más temible.

\- Tan inocente y tan perturbadoramente malo.

Alec frotó su espalda.

\- Una combinación molesta, ¿verdad?

Isabelle se rió.

\- Bueno, a él le gustaste.

\- Sólo pensé que era mejor hacerte amigo de él - dijo Magnus - Tenerlo de nuestro lado ¿Tú sabes? Al principio, no pensé que iba a decirnos nada, así que me di cuenta que iba a hablar con él a su nivel.

\- Bueno, funcionó - dijo Isabelle - ¿Qué opinas de todo esto de la sangre en piedra, mano roja?

\- Todavía no lo sé - dijo Alec - Es un rompecabezas que necesitamos unir.

Isabelle claramente pensaba lo mismo.

\- Estoy segura de que más saldrá a la luz, a medida que más clanes se muevan, o se propaguen rumores, entonces podremos unirlo.

Alec asintió.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.

\- ¿Ustedes sabían que algo estaba pasando? - preguntó Magnus – En China, o Rusia o algún lugar de mierda.

\- Sólo lo que leo en los periódicos de desapariciones repetidas - Alec explicó - Así que esta noche, Isabelle dijo que había oído hablar de clanes en movimiento.

\- ¿Y eso es una señal de alerta?

Alec asintió.

\- Yo debería haberlo dicho.

\- Sí, tú deberías - dijo Magnus.

Isabelle palmeó el brazo de Magnus.

\- Estoy segura de que si tú necesitas saber más, nosotros podemos preguntarles de nuevo. Max tiene un amigo en ti.

Magnus sacudió la cabeza.

\- Hombre, yo sé que es sólo un niño y todo, pero los cambios de humor están fuera de las cartas. Maryse debería considerar la posibilidad de cortar los conservantes de ese niño. Dejarlo alimentarse de algunos vegetales o algo así.

Alec sopló e Isabelle rió.

\- Oh Magnus, eres un encanto.

Alec llevó a Magnus un poco demasiado cerca, y la aspereza en la voz de Alec fue una que conocía bien.

\- Debemos volver a casa.

Magnus encajó tan perfectamente contra Alec, que estuvo de acuerdo. Incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo, pasó la mano sobre la hinchazón del culo de Alec y pasó la nariz a lo largo de su cuello.

\- Sí, han pasado horas.

\- Sí - Isabelle dijo con una sonrisa - Se me olvidó lo que era estar cerca de las parejas recién acopladas - él sacudió todo su cuerpo - Ahora tengo que ir a buscar a alguien para disfrutar de las feromonas, gracias.

Magnus rió.

\- De nada - él deslizó ambos brazos alrededor de Alec y raspó los dientes contra la mandíbula de él, y la siguiente cosa que supo, fue que estaba acostado sobre su espalda, en el medio de la cama de Alec. Su camisa había desaparecido, sus piernas se extendieron, y Alec estaba arrodillándose entre ellas. Sonrió mostrando sus colmillos, los ojos azules con brillo pícaro.

Magnus gimió y levantó las caderas. Cerró los ojos y expuso su cuello y esperó que el placer se lo llevase.


	4. CAPITULO 3

Magnus detuvo la caminadora, y ralentizo el paso.

\- ¿Has hablado con ellos?

Alec había estado en el teléfono con Jace. Él asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sí. Estarán de vuelta en una hora. Así que, cuando estés listo, podemos ir.

Magnus se limpió la cara y bajo de la cinta.

\- Voy a tomar una ducha. Ya sabes, va siendo 2 veces más rápido, si me ayudas.

Alec se rió.

\- Va a ser el doble de tiempo. Yo sé cuáles son tus intenciones.

Magnus sonrió cuando pasó a su lado. Él tiró la toalla en el culo de Alec, golpeándolo con un porrazo inteligente. Magnus corrió y Alec lo persiguió, que terminó con los 2 riendo a través del trabajo de mano y jabón en la ducha, lo que llevó el juego a la cama, que por supuesto acabó con ellos llegando tarde para encontrar a Jace y Clary.

Ellos todavía estaban todo manos y sonrisas cuando saltaron a la pequeña sala de estar de la casa de Tokio. Era una de las casas de Alec, él tenía 3: una casa en Japón, un apartamento en Londres, y el apartamento en Nueva York , que ahora Magnus lo llamaba casa, aunque Magnus siempre supuso que la casa japonesa era más de Jace que de Alec. Magnus había estado en la casa de Tokio una vez antes, cuando Alec saltó a todos aquí, para que Jace pudiera curarse en paz.

Él sufrió la exposición a la luz solar en su batalla contra la Reina Camille en Egipto y casi muere. Fue la sangre de Magnus que lo había salvado, una rica fuente de sustento únicamente en el momento adecuado, o eso es lo que Magnus creyó.

Eran casi 8 semanas, desde que Jace y Clary llegaron a Japón y a pesar de que Alec no dijo nada, Magnus sabía que echaba de menos a sus amigos.

Cuando Magnus le preguntó, Alec le dijo que no habían estado separados, en un largo tiempo. El supuso que la versión de un vampiro de "un largo tiempo" fueron unos pocos cientos de años, por lo que podría explicar el entusiasmo de Alec en verlos.

Cuando Alec y Magnus finalmente se alejaron uno del otro, ellos encontraron a Clary y Jace de pie junto a la pared de papel de arroz, sonriéndoles.

\- Mírate - Clary dijo, mirando a Alec - Nunca te he visto sonreír así.

Alec se dirigió a su amiga más antigua y tiró de ella en un abrazo rápido.

\- Clary, querida, ¿cómo estás?

\- Está bien, está bien - dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

Magnus se apresuró a abrazar a Jace.

\- Jace, mi hombre, ¿cómo estás?

El vampiro rubio más pequeño rió.

\- Mejor. Mucho mejor - dijo.

Cuando Magnus lo dejó ir, se dio cuenta de que había sentido la falta de la cara sonriente de Jace.

\- Bueno, te ves muy bien.

\- Y mira a los 2 - dijo Jace - Supongo que las últimas semanas han sido bien gastadas.

Alec se sonrojó y Magnus rió.

\- Algo por el estilo.

\- Bueno, se me calienta el corazón al verlos - dijo Clary. Ella inclinó su cabeza - A pesar de que estuvimos preocupados cuando vimos que tardaste en llegar.

\- Oh, bueno - Alec dijo, luchando contra una sonrisa - Eso fue culpa de Magnus.

Magnus rió.

\- ¿En serio? Porque te recuerdo...

Clary levantó la mano para detener a Magnus en la mitad de la frase.

\- Uh! No hay necesidad de más detalles.

\- Vengan, siéntense - Jace dijo, agitando la mano en los sofás - Cuéntanos Alec, tú dijiste que hablaron con Max ¿Por qué?

Se sentaron y Alec rápidamente tomó la mano de Magnus.

\- He leído de las desapariciones reportadas en el norte de China. No pensé mucho en eso, pero fui a Londres, nos encontramos con Isabelle y ella mencionó de pasada sobre la palabra de un clan ruso que huyeron de su territorio.

Jace y Clary se quedaron en silencio e inmóviles, con las caras serias. Magnus estaba aprendiendo que esta bandera roja del comportamiento de los clanes de vampiros huyendo de sus propios territorios, no era una buena cosa.

\- Así que nosotros dejamos Londres y fuimos directamente a ver a Max - Alec continuó. Sonrió a Magnus - A él le agradó Magnus.

\- El niño era extraño, es cierto - Magnus dijo, haciendo a Jace reír - Pero no es su culpa. No puede evitar lo que es. Ningún vampiro elige su regalo ¿Verdad?

\- O su bienestar mental - dijo Clary – Max es bastante único en este sentido. Él es el único en toda nuestra especie en tener una doble personalidad.

\- Gracias al _Ángel_ ― dijo Magnus. Miró a los 3 vampiros - Él es probablemente el vampiro más aterrador que he conocido.

Jace resopló con incredulidad.

\- Él no tiene ni siquiera 1.20 metros de altura.

Magnus se estremeció.

\- Me dio escalofríos. Tú sabes, eso cuando el pelo en la parte posterior de tu cuello se levanta hacia arriba.

Alec levantó una ceja a Magnus.

\- ¿Tú siempre juegas al fútbol con la gente que te asusta?

Los ojos de Clary se agrandaron.

\- ¿Jugaste al fútbol con él?

\- En realidad no - Magnus respondió con indiferencia - Sólo unas pocas habilidades con la pelota. No pensé que iba a decirnos nada.

\- ¿Y qué te dijo? - Pidió Jace.

\- El fue enigmático, como de costumbre - dijo Alec - Él dijo "Mano roja, luna Azul, Río de Plata, la piedra vendrá a la vida. Sangre de una piedra, piedra de sangre. Él ha resucitado, como ella se levantó, la respuesta está en las rocas. Sangre de una piedra, piedra de sangre".

Magnus añadió:

\- Entonces, Alec le preguntó lo que tenía que hacer _La Llave_, y él dijo: "Luna azul, Río de Plata, sangre de una piedra. No vas a encontrarlo con tus ojos. A través de _La Llave_. Por medio de _La Llave_" - Magnus levantó ambas cejas - El niño necesita de medicamentos o algo así.

Alec se rió con orgullo.

\- Magnus sugirió que el niño comiera sólo verduras para reducir los conservantes en su dieta.

Jace se rió otra vez, toda su cara sonriente.

\- Oh Magnus, te he echado de menos.

Clary se puso seria.

\- ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Alec respiró hondo y estrechó la mano de Magnus.

\- Creo que el deber de Magnus como _Llave_, sea cual sea, comenzó de nuevo.

Jace hizo un gesto a Magnus.

\- Simplemente no podemos mantenerte alejado de problemas ¿Verdad?

\- Trato... - dijo Magnus con un encogimiento de hombros -... Pero esto sólo continúa encontrándome.

\- Alec - Clary susurró - ¿La "luna azul?" Habrá una luna azul este mes.

Alec fue estoico, su respuesta silenciosa.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? - Preguntó Magnus - La luna azul es la segunda luna llena en un determinado mes ¿Verdad?

\- Sí - dijo Jace - A pesar de que por lo general significa un cuarto de luna llena, en cualquier época, pero sí, lo suficientemente cerca.

\- ¿Así que, cuando es la siguiente luna llena?

\- La próxima semana - Alec dijo, dándole una sonrisa tensa - Por lo menos tenemos un período de tiempo ahora.

\- Tenemos que volver a Nueva York - dijo Clary – Estamos mejor equipados allí.

Magnus miró alrededor de la pequeña casa japonesa. Amaba las paredes de papel de blanco arroz, los adornos de madera oscura, muebles bajos y bien definidos, lo esencial. Estaba fuera de la ciudad, lejos de la carretera para que los transeúntes los observaran. Por supuesto, Magnus la había visto solo durante la noche, pero se sentía en paz allí. Él siempre parecía estar corriendo contra el tiempo, y quería disfrutar de una noche de diversión antes del inicio de un trabajo serio.

\- ¿Qué hora es aquí? - preguntó Magnus.

\- Las 10:30 - dijo Alec - ¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno, sí, nosotros probablemente deberíamos volver a Nueva York en algún momento – Sonrió - Pero nunca he estado en Tokio.

Alec le estrechó la mano.

\- Entonces yo voy a llevarte - miró a Jace - ¿Tú estás listo para un paseo?

\- Sí, claro - dijo Jace - Realmente me siento mucho mejor – él sonrió a Magnus - Te encantará.

\- ¿Muy diferente desde que eras un niño?

Jace volvió a reírse. Magnus realmente había sentido la falta del sonido.

\- De una manera que no te lo puedes imaginar.

Magnus se puso de pie y tiró de Alec.

\- Pues bien, teniendo en cuenta que _La Llave_, es decir yo, está en crisis otra vez, yo digo que no perdamos un minuto.

Cuando Alec estaba listo para saltar, con los 4 de ellos en alguna parte en el centro de Tokio, Magnus puso su mano sobre el brazo de Jace, una mirada de incredulidad cruzó la cara de Alec. Dio un salto antes de que Magnus pudiera preguntarle lo que estaba mal.

La siguiente cosa que Magnus sabía, fue que estaba en un callejón oscuro aislado, pero los sonidos de una bulliciosa ciudad estaban por todas partes. Miró hacia arriba y vio el callejón corto, con ríos de gente que pasaba, y cuando llegaron al cruce donde el callejón se unía a la calle, Magnus se quedó sin habla.

Por supuesto, había visto fotos y películas de Tokio, pero nada, nada lo preparó para lo que era la vida real. Si Times Square estaba iluminado como una linterna, entonces la estación de Shibuya era un maldito árbol de Navidad. Tiendas, restaurantes, gente, tanta gente y luces de neón iluminando desde la publicidad hacia que parezca de día.

\- Wow - dijo Magnus.

Alec le tomó la mano. Magnus ni siquiera tuvo que mirarlo para saber que estaba sonriendo. Se notaba en su voz.

\- Es notable ¿No es así?

\- Vamos allá - dijo, tirando de él para el flujo de peatones. Si algo estaba mal antes, parecía olvidado. Alec miraba las cosas frente de las ventanas, mientras Jace y Clary paseaban de la mano detrás de ellos. Magnus se sentía extrañamente como si él fuera un niño acompañado, pero ellos se perdieron en su propia conversación.

\- Es bueno verlos de nuevo - Magnus dijo en voz baja. Se detuvieron delante de la ventana, y Jace y Clary estaban a media cuadra en aquel entonces. Si escucharon a Magnus, nunca lo dejaron saber.

\- Sí - Alec estuvo de acuerdo, sonriendo mientras miraba a los monitores.

\- Sentiste la falta de ellos - dijo Magnus - Yo también. La gente como ellos crecen en ti.

Alec se rió.

\- ¿No te mantuve lo suficientemente ocupado para no sentir la falta de compañía de los demás?

Magnus resopló y empujó con el codo a Alec.

\- Sabes lo que quiero decir.

\- Te gusta esto - Alec dijo, señalando un reloj negro y plata en la vidriera.

Magnus se resistió.

\- Um, sí. Pero estoy seguro de que no me gusta la etiqueta del precio - miró a la marca exclusiva por encima de la cabeza.

Alec se burló.

\- Magnus, no es como si fuera un Patek Philippe.

La boca de Magnus se dejó caer. El sabía que esos relojes son vendidos por más de un millones de dólares.

\- Uh. No - él negó con la cabeza - Ni siquiera pienses en ello - Magnus no podía contemplarlo.

Alec se rió y lo metió en la tienda. Saludó a la mujer detrás del mostrador en un japonés fluido, sorprendiendo a Magnus más que a ella. Y en 2 minutos Alec tuvo elegido el reloj, hizo reír a la mujer 3 veces, y pagado por su compra. Magnus vio todos los ceros en la pantalla de la tarjeta de crédito, y su voz chirriaba.

\- Por favor, dime que está en yenes.

Alec se rió, pero cogió el reloj y lo puso en la muñeca de Magnus.

Magnus sabía que Alec tenía dinero, bienes raíces y todo, y Magnus había tratado de no dejar de molestarse con el hecho cuando llegó al apartamento de Alec con una cuenta bancaria congelada y nada más que ropa y un viejo ordenador portátil. Pero cuando vio el orgullo, la satisfacción y la alegría en la cara de Alec cuando puso el reloj en su muñeca, no fue capaz de discutir.

Le quitó el aliento.

Así que en lugar de quejarse de la extravagancia innecesaria o rechazar esto completamente, él estaba tan humillado por el amor en la cara de Alec, que todo lo que podía hacer era ofrecer un ahogado.

\- Gracias.

Alec sonrió, del tipo ojo arrugado de sonrisa, antes de agradecer al vendedor de nuevo, tomando la mano de Magnus y salir por donde Jace y Clary debían estar. Magnus estaba seguro de que Jace sonrió durante todo el día, pero la felicidad de Clary fue apuntando directamente a Alec y lo contento que él estaba. Y fue, evidentemente que estaba muy satisfecha. Y Magnus la adoraba por eso.

Les mostró el reloj.

\- Y yo te prometo no dar este regalo a Max.

Magnus esperó risa o un rodar de ojos o algo así, pero los 3 vampiros volvieron la cabeza en perfecta sincronización de algo que, los humanos, obviamente, no podían escuchar.

Jace y Clary se volvieron, pero la cabeza de Alec permaneció virada. Cuando el miró hacia atrás, su cara estaba pálida, sus ojos azules eran salvajes, y se veía... ¿Con miedo?

\- Alec - Magnus susurró - ¿Qué es?

Él negó con la cabeza.

\- Tenemos que salir. Ahora.

Nadie argumentó. Y durante un momento, Magnus pensó que Alec podía saltarlos a la vista del público. Se detuvo, y luego tiró de Magnus de la mano hasta la calle oscurecida más cercana. Jace y Clary lo siguieron como una sombra, entonces Alec, giró sobre sus talones y los 4 desaparecieron.

El apartamento en Nueva York de Alec estaba muy bien iluminado, haciendo a Magnus pestañear con la vuelta del brillo, y sus pies no habían golpeado el suelo antes de que Clary y Jace se unieran a su alrededor, protectores.

\- Alec - dijeron al unísono.

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó Clary.

\- Dinos, hermano ¿Qué está mal? - Jace rogó. Él no sonreía.

Alec mantuvo un estricto control sobre Magnus, al parecer reacio a dejarlo ir.

\- Algo está mal - Alec dijo humildemente. Tragó saliva y miró a Magnus con la disculpa en sus ojos - Conmigo.


	5. CAPITULO 4

La primera reacción de Magnus fue reír. Porque en serio, Alec era el modelo más perfecto de hombre o vampiro que había conocido nunca ¿Cómo puede haber algo mal con él?

Pero Jace y Clary no se reían. De hecho, parecían profundamente preocupados, y la expresión de Alec igualó las suyas. Y fue aquella mirada, aquella mirada en su rostro que extendió un miedo sordo y pesado a través del cuerpo de Magnus no desconocido.

\- Dinos - Clary dijo rápidamente.

Alec volvió a tragar saliva.

\- Me di cuenta de eso en Inglaterra por primera vez. En el bar. Había varios vampiros allí, la mayoría de ellos los reconocí. Mark estaba allí - dijo.

\- Tú lo llamaste por su nombre, en el bar - Magnus interrumpió - Me preguntaba quién era el.

\- Él es un vampiro con el don de la pirokinesis.

Magnus palideció.

\- ¿Él puede provocar incendios con su mente?

Alec asintió.

\- Estaba de pie en la barra, y cuando miraba para mí, juro que sentí calor... - extendió la mano -... en mis dedos.

Clary y Jace ambos parpadearon, sorprendidos.

Alec siguió hablando.

\- Y en Bolivia con Max. Nos quedamos en su casa, y él empezó a ver visiones y... - miró a Clary - Vi destellos de luces en mi mente. Sin imágenes o cualquier cosa con forma, sólo destellos.

Magnus se había dado cuenta de que Alec parecía un poco aturdido en aquella cabaña, aunque solo había presumido que era por lo que Max estaba diciendo.

Luego miró a Jace.

\- Cuando saltamos a Tokio, toqué tu mano. Lo que vi, fue... – él negó con la cabeza - Pienso que veo lo que tú ves. Un cronograma de puntos y normas, tales como los científicos pueden leer el ADN. Sólo por un breve momento.

Ahora el rostro de Jace estaba en blanco con el choque. Él asintió con la cabeza.

\- Y justo ahora en la calle en Tokio - dijo Alec –Todos nosotros olimos a aquel vampiro.

Clary asintió con rigidez.

\- Sí - ella susurró.

\- Bueno, yo lo oí - dijo Alec - En mi cabeza. Escuché sus pensamientos.

Jace estaba aturdido, y después de largos segundos, sacudió la cabeza.

\- No lo entiendo.

\- Ni yo - Alec dijo, su voz apenas un susurro - Es como si yo tuviera destellos de sus dones. No puedo comenzar a explicarlo.

Clary lo miró con cautela.

\- Y mi regalo - dijo - Si me concentro.

Alec silbó, aunque era Magnus quien se alejó.

\- ¡Wow! - Los 3 vampiros miraron para él inquisitivamente, mientras se frotaba la mano que Alec había sostenido – Uh! El hielo.

La mirada horrorizada que Alec puso cuando levantó ambas manos.

\- _Nas duilghe na ghabhas cur ann an cainnt_ \- Alec susurró, sacudiendo la cabeza. Tenía los ojos muy oscuros. Magnus sabía que cuando Alec hablaba gaélico, su lengua escocesa nativa, era directamente del corazón - Lo siento mucho, más de lo que las palabras pueden decir. Magnus, discúlpame, por favor.

Magnus no lo dudó. Se abrazó a Alec y tiró de él con fuerza contra él.

\- No te disculpes. No me duele.

Cuando Magnus miró por encima de la cabeza de Alec a Clary y Jace, parecían catatónicos por el choque.

\- Vamos a averiguar lo que es - dijo Magnus - ¿Sí?

Clary parpadeó, y luego volvió a parpadear, sus ojos verdes suplicantes.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te alimentaste?

Alec se apartó de Magnus y dijo débilmente.

\- Tengo un día, me he alimentado de Magnus.

Bueno, si no estaban sorprendidos antes, estaban ahora.

\- ¿Tú no te alimentaste de otra fuente? - preguntó Jace.

Alec negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo no dejé a Magnus solo, y... - él sonrió con tristeza y se sonrojó - Tuvimos un...

\- Hemos tenido mucho sexo - Magnus terminó por él, sin vergüenza en absoluto - Y él me muerde todo el tiempo. Me gusta eso. De hecho, me encanta eso. Y él ha tenido una gran cantidad de pequeñas cantidades. No tuvo hambre en absoluto.

Clary y Jace miraron entre Magnus y Alec por un total de 10 segundos.

\- No sé qué hacer con eso - dijo Clary, moviendo la cabeza lentamente - La sangre de Magnus es poderosa ¿Cierto? Eso es lo que dijo Catarina. Ella dijo que había algo especial acerca de su sangre ¿No es así?

Magnus asintió.

\- ¿Crees que es mi sangre que está haciéndole esto a él?

\- ¿Qué más? - ella dijo - Alec, pareces estar recibiendo la transferencia del don.

Magnus sabía lo que era. Alec dijo una vez, que la transferencia era, un vampiro que podría imitar el poder de otro vampiro, si él estuviera cerca lo suficientemente. Ellos simplemente transferían el don en sí mismos. El anfitrión nunca perdía su capacidad, la transferencia simplemente era adquirida.

Alec asintió lentamente.

\- ¿Cómo eso es posible?

Tanto Clary como Jace negaron con la cabeza.

\- No lo sé - dijeron al unísono.

Clary puso su mano sobre el brazo de Alec.

\- Alec, creo que deberías ir a alimentarte. Tal vez esto lavará tu sistema. Yo no sé. Jace irá contigo. Me quedaré aquí con Magnus.

Alec parecía un poco inseguro, pero movió la cabeza, y con un simple toque en el brazo de Jace, ya no estaban. Magnus contempló a Clary.

\- ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

Ahora que se había ido Alec, Clary dejó que sus preocupaciones salieran.

\- No sé, Magnus. En todos mis años, nunca he oído hablar de tal cosa. Yo ni siquiera sé si hubo alguna vez un caso de que un vampiro se alimentase del mismo humano más de una vez.

\- Debido a que mueren o se convierten en un vampiro, ¿verdad? - preguntó Magnus.

\- Exactamente - ella dijo.

\- Um, esto probablemente va a sonar un poco ingenuo... - comenzó Magnus - ... ¿Pero es necesariamente una mala cosa? Yo habría pensado que conseguir un nuevo don sería una cosa buena.

Clary asintió rápidamente.

\- Nosotros no podemos cambiar o evolucionar a partir de lo que somos. Para Alec experimentar esto, después de 1200 años, significa algo que no está bien.

\- ¿Y es mi sangre que está haciéndole esto a él?

\- Es la única cosa que yo puedo ver como una posible razón - dijo - Tu sangre es diferente, Magnus. Para qué propósito, nosotros no sabemos.

Magnus estaba súbitamente sin habla. Se esforzó por encontrar las palabras correctas.

\- No quiero hacerle daño.

La cara de Clary se suavizó, al igual que sus ojos. Ella puso su mano en su brazo.

\- Lo sé.

Magnus tragó y presionó la palma de su mano contra su esternón, dejando salir una respiración lenta.

\- Pensé que el paso de las semanas pudo haber reducido el deseo - dijo Clary.

\- Eso hace que sea peor - Magnus rompió. El no había sentido este tipo de dolor en meses, no desde sus primeros tiempos de descanso. Él dejó escapar un suspiro - Tal vez sea porque pasamos tanto tiempo juntos últimamente.

Clary frunció el ceño.

\- Sí, tal vez - ella ciertamente no parecía muy convencida.

Magnus encontró que la estimulación, aunque lentamente, ayudó con el peso sordo en su pecho. Le surgió el pensar en otra cosa.

\- Dime - él empezó - ¿Cómo ha estado Jace?

Clary observó a Magnus mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación.

\- Él está completamente curado – dijo - El estaba con un dolor considerable en la primera semana, no es que él dijo eso. Es más del tipo de hombre que sufre en silencio - casi sonrió - Es un hombre tradicional en eso; reflejado de su interior. Y estaba muy triste por casi dejarme. No es que se arrepienta por salvarte. Él no lo hace, pero su casi muerte me dolió mucho, es por eso que él está arrepentido.

\- Siento que fuera herido - dijo Magnus. Dejó de caminar – Él ofreció su vida por mí, para protegerme, y voy a estar eternamente agradecido.

\- Y tú lo salvaste con tu sangre, entonces yo considero que fue lo mismo - ella dijo, sonriendo genuinamente - No hay ningún ser humano en el planeta que haya ofrecido su sangre para salvar a un vampiro.

\- Excepto yo - dijo Magnus. Empezó a caminar de nuevo, tomando medidas calculadas y respiraciones profundas - Aunque ve adónde ha llevado mi sangre a Alec...

\- No sabemos a ciencia cierta - dijo Clary - Debemos tomar lo que podamos.

\- ¿No hay algún vampiro médico mayor, al que podríamos preguntar? - Magnus sugirió - Seguramente, en algún lugar del mundo, alguien sabe algo.

\- No podemos preguntar a nadie - dijo Clary - Magnus, esto pondría a Alec en riesgo. Si se supiera que él es vulnerable, o si otro clan cree que es un riesgo para nuestra especie... - ella sacudió la cabeza - No, no podemos preguntar a cualquiera.

\- ¿Qué hay de Max?

\- ¿Qué tiene él?

\- Nosotros le podríamos preguntar. Todo el mundo piensa que está loco de cualquier forma.

Clary lo consideró.

\- Tal vez. Vamos a esperar a ver si beber sangre, que no sea tuya, tiene algún efecto sobre él.

Magnus se detuvo y dejó caer su mano sobre su pecho.

\- Alec - susurró.

Antes que Clary podría cuestionar a Magnus, Alec y Jace aparecieron en la sala de estar. Alec cruzó rápidamente la habitación y Magnus extendió los brazos abiertos. Los dos hombres suspiraron con alivio ante el contacto.

A pesar de su repentina aparición, Clary todavía miraba a Magnus.

\- ¿Tú sabías que él iba a volver?

\- Podía sentirlo - Magnus murmuró contra el lado de la cabeza de Alec.

Se echó hacia atrás y lo miró.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Mejor ahora - susurró Alec. Magnus agarró la cara de Alec en sus manos y apretó sus labios juntos.

\- El estaba ansioso por volver - Jace dijo, mirando a Clary – La ausencia de Magnus fue abrumadora.

\- Sí - dijo Clary - Magnus no estaba mejor.

\- Eso es normal ¿Verdad? - preguntó Magnus, ahora con un brazo alrededor de Alec.

\- Al principio, sí... - dijo Clary - ...Pero el anhelo que debe haber disminuido un poco, se puso más fuerte.

\- No estaba tan mal - dijo Magnus.

\- Estabas caminando como un león enjaulado - Clary dijo rotundamente.

\- Lo siento mucho por haberte dejado - Alec dijo, mirando a Magnus.

\- Te dije que estaba bien - Magnus dijo, un poco más suave esta vez, susurrando solo para Alec.

\- Alec - Clary dijo en voz baja - ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Has visto algo del don de Jace cuando lo tocaste para saltar ahora?

Alec negó con la cabeza.

\- No, yo estaba centrado en Magnus - miró a Magnus de nuevo - ¿Podías sentirme saltando?

\- El dolor aquí... - Magnus puso su mano en el esternón de nuevo - ...Comenzó a disminuir.

Jace se acercó a él y le tendió la mano con la palma hacia arriba.

\- Dime lo que ves.

Alec tomó la mano de Jace y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos.

\- Veo una línea de tiempo, pero no es tan clara. No puedo definir nada, pero está ahí.

\- Está bien - Clary dijo, extendiendo su mano - Ahora yo.

Magnus dejó caer el brazo y se alejó de Alec.

\- Lo siento, pero yo no quiero mi interior congelado.

Alec hizo una mueca, pero con un suspiro, puso la mano sobre el brazo de Clary, de nuevo, cerró los ojos.

\- Puedo sentirlo - dijo Alec - No es tan fuerte como antes - extendió su mano para atrás y Magnus rápidamente puso sus brazos alrededor de él en un abrazo a un lado. El sólo necesitaba estar cerca de él, necesitaba tocarlo.

\- Parece haber disminuido con sangre fresca - dijo Clary - Nosotros probablemente no sabremos con seguridad hasta que te alimentes un poco más.

\- Y yo te sugiero que no de Magnus - dijo Jace. El miró para los dos y sacudió la cabeza - Ustedes dos son realmente inseparables.

\- Hmm - Clary canturreó su acuerdo. Miró a Alec - ¿Existe algún vampiro y un humano predestinados antes?

\- No que yo haya oído - Alec admitió.

\- Ni yo - Jace añadió.

\- No tenemos nada para comparar su situación - Clary dijo, sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación - Su conexión es ciertamente fuerte.

Magnus levantó la mano.

\- Espera ¿Qué? Paren un minuto - dijo - ¿Él no puede alimentarse de mí?

\- No podemos detenerlo - dijo Clary - A pesar de que no lo recomiendo. No hasta que sepamos los efectos a largo plazo.

Jace soltó una risa.

\- ¿Eso es bueno?

Magnus dejó escapar una respiración lenta.

\- Sí, um, ¿cuál es la palabra correcta...? Hay un punto a lo largo de la entrepierna, que se extiende de la arteria femoral...

Jace levantó la mano.

\- ¡Whoa! Para allí. Por favor.

Alec se rió en el pecho de Magnus.

\- No creo que él quiera más detalles.

Clary luchó con una sonrisa, pero, como siempre, era la voz de la razón.

\- Nosotros no tenemos ninguna manera de saber los efectos sobre ti, Alec, y tampoco los efectos que puede tener en Magnus. Creo que tenemos que investigar lo que podamos, y tal vez deberías hablar con Catarina. En ella se puede confiar con eso ¿Verdad?

\- También tenemos que resolver el rompecabezas enigmático de Max - Magnus recordó. Golpeó el hombro de Jace - ¿No estás contento de estar de vuelta? Más misterios que resolver, más chicos malos que matar. Realmente estábamos perdiendo el Misterio Inc., la furgoneta y el perro hablante. _(La referencia a Scobby Doo y amigos que resuelve misterios en una furgoneta)_ \- Los 3 vampiros miraron para Magnus. Él puso los ojos - No importa.

Jace soltó una risa.

\- Estoy muy feliz de estar de nuevo aquí - dijo – Eche en falta todas las cosas locas que dices.

Magnus rió y se puso en el sofá.

\- En las últimas 24 horas, he estado en tres diferentes países de tres continentes diferentes, y gracias al Señor, yo solo necesito dos horas para dormir la noche aquí... - él asintió con la cabeza hacia Alec, con un movimiento de sus cejas - ...No he dormido mucho. Estoy hecho polvo.

Alec se sentó junto a él. Se preocupó al instante.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Estoy muy bien - dijo con una sonrisa - Me siento muy bien, la verdad, un poco cansado.

Alec le tomó la mano.

\- Entonces debes descansar. Podemos empezar a buscar algunas cosas mientras duermes.

Magnus sacudió la cabeza.

\- No, yo creo que tengo que usar mi cerebro. Yo no hice nada, además de usar mi cuerpo durante las últimas 8 semanas...

Alec se ruborizó, haciendo reír a Jace.

\- Quiero decir con todo el material físico que he estado haciendo, como el ejercicio y otras cosas - Magnus miró directamente a Jace – No he utilizado mi cerebro para otra cosa que leer nada más que periódicos. Volviendo mi cerebro en gelatina. Volver al trabajo de investigar será bueno para mí.

\- ¿Por dónde quieres empezar? - dijo Alec.

\- Creo que tiene sentido investigar lo que nos dijo Max – dijo Magnus -Y Clary y Jace pueden buscar historias de vampiros y ver si alguna vez hubo un caso de esa transferencia o una relación vampiro-humano antes.

\- Incluso si... - añadió Clary - ...Las posibilidades de que un ser humano sea La Llave y las mordeduras de vampiro, son nulas. Incluso si alguna vez hubo, las circunstancias no serán las mismas.

\- Estoy de acuerdo - Alec dijo con una inclinación de cabeza.

Su frente se arrugó cuando frunció el ceño - Hay una biblioteca en Praga con una bóveda de la cueva. Tenían una gran cantidad de colección de libros de medicina vampiro. Tal vez todavía los tienen. No sé, pero debemos empezar por ahí.

\- ¿Medicina? - preguntó Magnus.

Alec le dio una sonrisa imperfecta.

\- Textos que enumeran cualquier don conocido de vampiros, cualquier problema en particular que el don pudo haber causado.

\- ¿Tal como…?

\- Es muy común que los vampiros telépatas muestren signos de locura - explicó Clary - Después de tantas voces en la cabeza durante tanto tiempo, tienen que buscar la soledad o se volverán locos.

Magnus no lo podía creer.

\- ¿Yo pensé que los vampiros no podrían cambiar? Para ser afectados por una enfermedad mental, indica la capacidad de cambiar o ser afectados.

Alec asintió lentamente.

\- Eso es lo que temo.

\- No - Magnus ladró. Se echó hacia atrás y tomó la cara de Alec en sus manos - No hay nada malo contigo. Eres absolutamente perfecto.

Los ojos azules de Alec nadaron con la duda y la vulnerabilidad.

\- Experimenté dones que no son míos, Magnus. Algo no está bien conmigo.

\- Y es por eso que no debemos esperar - dijo Clary - Alec, sé que estás reacio a dejar a Magnus ¿Pero nos puedes llevar a esta biblioteca que hablaste ahora?

Alec asintió y se puso de pie. Dijo que sería solo 1 minuto, Magnus debería quedarse y descansar, y puso sus manos en sus 2 mejores amigos antes de que los 3 desaparecieran.

Magnus se sentó solo en el apartamento, rodeado de paredes blancas y el silencio. El dolor familiar de ausencia explotó en su pecho y esperó a Alec regresar. Aunque, esta vez, la ausencia rodó con temor.

\- No puede haber nada malo en ti, Alexander. Se tragó el nudo en la garganta y habló a la habitación vacía - Simplemente no puede ser.

La estimulación no ayudaba tampoco, por lo tanto, necesitando distraerse, Magnus tomó una libreta y comenzó su rutina básica de trabajo de policía. Comenzando desde el principio, él escribió exactamente lo que Max le había dicho, y no antes de haber tomado nota de estas pocas líneas, el dolor en el pecho y el apretado agarre alrededor de su corazón aflojó el control. El sabía que Alec estaría en casa pronto.

Un momento más tarde, Alec, Clary, y Jace volvieron a aparecer en la sala de estar, y Magnus casi se rió con alivio. Los 3 estaban sosteniendo libros, y por la mirada de ellos, eran libros muy viejos.

\- Espero que utilizaras tus tarjetas de biblioteca para estos – Magnus dijo, levantándose. Él tiró el bloc de notas en el sofá y se dirigió directamente a Alec - Yo sabía que ibas a volver de nuevo esta vez. Podía sentirlo.

Alec enganchó sus libros bajo el brazo para que pudiera besar a Magnus.

\- Y yo juro que te oí hablar conmigo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué dije? - Magnus dijo con una sonrisa - Espero que haya sido algo sucio.

Jace se rió.

\- Dijiste que no puede haber nada de malo con él. Eso es lo que él repitió a nosotros cuando estábamos allí.

La sonrisa de Magnus murió, y él miró a Alec.

\- Dime exactamente lo que escuchaste.

La frente de Alec se frunció.

\- Tú dijiste: "No puede haber nada malo en ti, Alec".

Entonces, al unísono completaron, los dos dijeron: - Simplemente no puede ser.

Ahora los 3 vampiros miraron a Magnus. Un escalofrío de miedo corrió por su columna vertebral.

\- Eso es lo que dije - señaló al sofá - Me senté allí, pensando en lo que Alec dijo que sentía que algo no estaba bien, y me dije que no puede haber nada mal con él. Lo dije en voz alta.

\- Está bien, esto se está poniendo absurdo - Clary dijo, haciéndose cargo de los libros de Alec, bien, así como de los suyos.

\- Tenemos que empezar ahora.

\- No, no es normal ¿Verdad? - Magnus preguntó en voz baja – Para las parejas predestinadas escucharse uno a otro.

\- ¿Cuando ellos están en el otro lado del mundo? - pregunto Jace, con las cejas levantadas –Uh! No.

Magnus respiró hondo y miró directamente a los ojos de Alec.

\- Tenemos que encontrar un médico. Uno que podamos pagar lo suficiente para no decir nada.

Alec sacudió la cabeza, confundido.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Para hacer pruebas a mi sangre - Magnus explicó – Ciertamente ellos pueden testear elementos, anomalías, o rastrear algo. Cualquier cosa. Si es mi sangre que lo hace, y todos pensamos que lo es ¿Verdad? - no esperó para que respondan - Entonces podría mostrar algo. O bien, puede mostrar cualquier cosa, pero al menos eliminamos el proceso, vamos a saber más de lo que lo hacemos ahora.

Clary sonrió y dio una señal de aprobación.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Magnus. Es una buena idea.

\- Yo sé que todos los médicos tienen la confidencialidad del paciente, pero no puedo ver a mi médico de cabecera. Lo conozco desde que era un muchacho, y él es amigo de mi padre. Y ahora soy técnicamente un delincuente buscado por la policía de Nueva York, así que no creo que le pueda pedir de no denunciarme - Magnus se encogió de hombros - ¿Entonces, cómo encontraremos un médico que va a hacer pruebas, pero no va a hacer preguntas? Los únicos médicos oscuros que oí como oficial de policía, estaban en la cárcel por negligencia médica. Yo prefiero no tener a uno que tuvo su licencia médica revocada por atrocidades hacia los seres humanos, si eso está bien.

Jace sonrió.

\- Déjamelo a mí. Aunque, tal vez, puedas definir, atrocidades hacia los seres humanos.

Magnus levantó una ceja a Jace.

\- O los animales, Jace. Preferiblemente, ningún veterinario tampoco.

El vampiro rubio más pequeño rió.

\- Oh! Magnus, tu falta de fe me perturba. De cualquier manera los seres humanos pagan un buen dinero a los cirujanos plásticos por atrocidades todo el tiempo - incluso sonrió - Pero te puedo asegurar, Magnus, que tu médico de familia sabe más de lo que piensas.

Magnus miró a Jace, al igual que Alec.

\- ¿Conoces a su médico de familia? - preguntó Alec.

Jace asintió.

\- Por supuesto. Magnus le vio a menudo cuando era un niño. Necesitaba asegurarme de que el médico era adecuado para que Magnus estuviera bajo su cuidado.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Magnus.

Jace puso los ojos.

\- No podía tener al predestinado de Alec viéndolo cualquiera.

\- El médico estará aquí a las seis de la tarde - James MacBane dijo por teléfono.

\- Gracias papá. Nos vemos luego - Magnus colgó la llamada y arrojó el teléfono en la mesa - Está organizado. Aunque el Dr. Garroway cree que la llamada a casa es para mi padre.

Clary y Jace estuvieron en la oficina pasando los libros que tomaron prestados de la antigua biblioteca en Praga, dando a Magnus y Alec también un poco de privacidad requerida. Alec puso su frente en el hombro de Magnus y suspiró.

\- Siento que tengas que pasar por esto - murmuró.

Magnus puso las manos en la cara de Alec y la levantó para que pudiera mirarlo.

\- No es tu culpa. No es culpa de nadie. Eso es lo que es. Nosotros, de ninguna manera sabíamos que mi sangre te afectaría de ese modo. Es sólo una prueba de sangre de rutina y una física.

Alec volvió a gruñir, un petulante ruido sordo.

\- ¿Qué clase de físico?

Hizo a Magnus reír.

\- El tipo del que no tienes que preocuparte - Magnus miró el reloj de nuevo, luego, a la salida del sol saliendo. La pared de cristal especialmente filtrada para proteger a los vampiros en el interior, sin impedir la vista espectacular de la ciudad.

\- Es casi la hora de ir a la cama - dijo Magnus - Qué tal comenzar nuestra investigación antes de terminar el día.

Alec asintió.

\- ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

\- Yo estuve tomando notas antes - Magnus le dijo - A veces es útil ver la imagen grande cuando no estás seguro de que es - él encontró su cuaderno y leyó en voz alta donde había escrito las palabras que Max le había dicho.

_Su sangre proviene del sol. Sangre de una piedra. Piedra de una sangre. Tantas preguntas. Sangre de una piedra. Mano roja, Luna azul, Río de Plata, la tierra volverá a la vida. Sangre de una piedra, piedra de sangre. Él ha resucitado, como ella se levantó, la respuesta está en las rocas. Sangre de una piedra, piedra de una sangre _\- Alec dijo.

\- ¿Qué necesita hacer La Llave?

_Luna azul, Río de la Plata, sangre de una piedra. No vas a encontrarlo con sus ojos. Sí, por medio de La Llave. A través de La Llave. Manos rojas en las piedras. Para siempre está en las rocas. La Llave hace diferentes preguntas, que él hace. Sí, lo hace. Manos rojas en las piedras. Para siempre está en las rocas._

Magnus se quedó en silencio por un momento mientras pensaba en ello.

\- Él dijo la primera parte antes. Dijo que mi sangre viene del sol, cuando estaba hablando sobre vampiros momificados en Egipto. Vio que mi sangre resucitó a Ra y el disco solar, matando a todas esas pobres almas. Así los llamó él. Dijo que ellos no sabían lo que estaban haciendo, y tenía razón. La Reina Camille nunca les enseñó, nunca los alimentó.

Alec asintió.

\- Él dijo que no era culpa de ellos. Ellos no sabían lo que hacían.

\- Sí, y yo estuve de acuerdo con él. Tenían que morir, no me malinterpreten, pero no fue su culpa. Fueron un producto de su creador.

Los ojos azules de Alec brillaron con el recuerdo.

\- Y él dijo: No fue la reina quien hizo mal.

Magnus asintió.

\- Yo supuse que a una de sus personalidades no le gustó el hecho de que matamos a tantos vampiros.

\- Tal vez - Alec hizo una mueca - También dijo: _El ha resucitado, de la misma manera como ella fue levantada._

\- ¿Piensas que era sobre la Reina Camille?

\- Es difícil de decir con seguridad - dijo Alec - Sus respuestas eran poco coherentes, pero no había hablado de cualquier otro vampiro. Solo de Camille.

\- Él ha resucitado, de la misma manera como ella fue levantada - Magnus repitió - Entonces, quién está planeando algún plan maléfico, esta vez ha resucitado. ¿Resucitó de los muertos? ¿Como un vampiro momificado? ¿O simplemente renació como un vampiro?

\- ¿Resucitado al poder? - Alec ofreció - Eso puede significar cualquier cosa. O nada.

\- O todo - dijo Magnus - Y la tierra volverá a la vida ¿Está hablando de volcanes, terremotos? No puedo luchar contra las catástrofes naturales, por el amor de Dios. ¿Por qué el chiquito no puede trabajar con eso en su cabeza, antes de hablar?

Alec se rió.

\- ¿Y cuál Max prefieres que hable?

Magnus se estremeció al recordar.

\- Preferiblemente, no uno con ojos azules.

Alec fingió ofensa.

\- ¿Hay algo en los ojos azules que no te gusta?

Magnus se rió de él.

\- Tus irises son de color azul, sí, pero no la totalidad de tus globos oculares. Hay una diferencia. Los tuyos son un ardiente azul zafiro. Los de él, estaban muertos. Además tu sabes que ojos azules y cabello negro es mi combinación favorita.

\- ¿Es desconcertante, ¿verdad?

Magnus asintió.

\- Y tan molesto como él es, creo que tenemos que volver a verlo.

\- Creo que Clary habló con Catarina y le pidió una visita – dijo Alec -Vamos a hablar con ella primero y determinar si ha visto algo de esta nueva amenaza, sin los rompecabezas. Ella puede ser capaz de arrojar alguna luz sobre las palabras de Max.

Catarina era una vidente. Un vampiro con el don de la videncia. No siempre era exacta, y sus puntos de vista podrían cambiar a su antojo, dependiendo de las decisiones y otros resultados, mientras que los puntos de vista de Max, aunque crípticos, nunca fueron equivocados.

\- Y si todavía necesitamos más aclaraciones... - continuó Alec.

\- ... Entonces sí, veremos a Max de nuevo, tiene sentido.

\- Tal vez él pueda arrojar luz sobre todas las referencias de la roca - dijo Magnus - ¿Tú sabes lo que quería decir con eso?

\- Posiblemente.

\- ¿Y la mano roja? Río de plata, luna azul. Creemos que sabemos lo que significa luna azul ¿Pero qué infiernos es el resto? - Magnus sacudió la cabeza - Estoy muy cansado para averiguarlo.

Alec le tomó la mano.

\- Entonces, a descansar. Podemos discutir las teorías después de dormir.

Magnus estudió a Alec por un largo segundo.

\- ¿Qué no me estás diciendo?

\- Nada, yo...

\- Tonterías. Me lo puedes decir - Magnus retiró la mano, apoyó su trasero contra la mesa de la cena, y se cruzó de brazos - ¿No te he dicho yo todo?

Alec suspiró.

\- Magnus, no quiero preocuparte innecesariamente. No sé si estoy realmente en el camino correcto. Por favor, no te enfades conmigo.

Magnus sabía que su temperamento se desbordaba con facilidad, cuando estaba cansado, y Alec se veía tan triste, que el enfado de Magnus se derritió. Casi se olvidó de que Alec había experimentado alguna transferencia de dones vampíricos y que estaba pasando en su mente. Él abrió los brazos e invitó a Alec para un abrazo.

\- No estoy enfadado, pero por favor, no creas que soy un ser humano débil, que no puede hacer frente a esto junto contigo - llevó sus manos a la cara de Alec y lo besó - ¿Estamos en esto juntos?

Alec casi sonrió.

\- Lo estamos.

\- Así que dime tus teorías - dijo Magnus - Dime lo que crees que Max estaba refiriéndose sobre las rocas.

\- No fueron las piedras lo que me molestó - dijo Alec - Fue el comentario de la mano roja.

Magnus intentó por algún sesgo enigmático.

\- ¿Algún tipo de mentalidad comunista? No es la referencia irlandesa para la Mano roja de Ulster. Que podría ser o ¿Qué quiso decir? ¿Es algún psicópata irlandés esta vez?

De repente Clary y Jace estaban en la habitación, mirándolos, claramente interesados en sus teorías.

\- ¿Un irlandés?

Alec se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

\- No lo creo. La única referencia a vampiro para una mano roja que puedo recordar, pertenecía a un vampiro que vivió hace 800 años atrás. También vivía en la zona donde se han experimentando ahora las desapariciones de los seres humanos.

\- ¿Quién fue? - preguntó Magnus.

Tanto Clary y Jace contestaron al unísono.

\- Valentine Morgenstern alias _Genghis Khan_.


	6. CAPITULO 5

\- ¿_Genghis Khan_? - Magnus repitió - ¿Al igual que _Gengis Khan_, que gobernó Asia, China y Europa? ¿Ese _Genghis Khan_? ¿Y como que es un alias?

Alec asintió.

\- Su nombre originalmente era Valentine Morgernstern, pero mientras iba ascendiendo en el poder se hizo llamar _Genghis Khan._ El reclamó territorios del Lejano Oriente, como del otro lado de Corea hasta Europa. Tenía multitud de facciones, o generales, como él los llamaba, que afirmaron territorios en su nombre durante más de 100 años. Fue una carnicería sin precedentes.

\- ¿Peor que la Peste Negra? - preguntó Magnus. Había descubierto unos meses antes que la Peste Negra no era una maldición como los historiadores quieren hacer creer, sino un montón de vampiros renegados que casi exterminaron a Europa en el año 1300.

\- Mucho peor - dijo Clary - Millones de personas murieron, Magnus. Millones.

\- Y no sólo los seres humanos - Jace añadió - Cualquier vampiro que se atrevió a cuestionar su motivación o autoridad, encontraron su destino, también.

\- ¿Crees que es él? - Clary dijo a Alec. Ella se veía preocupada ahora; sus ojos verdes nadaron en preocupación - ¿Pero cómo?

\- Eso no lo sé - dijo Alec - Eso es lo que tengo que investigar. Max dijo que ya ha resucitado, y hubo informes de desapariciones humanas en China, y más que probablemente, Mongolia. Para que nosotros, estemos escuchando los informes, o cualquier noticia de estas regiones, significa que debe ser peor de lo que están diciendo. E Isabelle oyó hablar de clanes en el sur de Rusia huyendo hacia el norte - Alec tomó una respiración profunda - Tiene sentido geográfico.

Magnus se apretó el puente de la nariz y exhaló lentamente.

\- _Genghis Khan_, mierda. Raziel, tú hablas en serio ¿Verdad?

Alec tomó su mano, haciendo a Magnus mirarlo.

\- Debes descansar, Magnus. Estás cansado.

Magnus resopló.

\- ¿Tú esperas que duerma ahora? ¿Y cómo podré hacer las 300 preguntas que tengo, si estoy dormido?

Alec le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Asumí que tenías preguntas.

\- Um! Sí. Primera: ¿Cómo diablos _Genghis Khan_ era un vampiro, que se cambio el nombre, y nadie sabía sobre eso?¿ Y quién más fue un vampiro que yo debo saber, a lo largo de la mierda de siempre?

Jace se rió.

\- Me encanta la forma en que haces las preguntas, Magnus.

\- _Genghis Khan_ era un niño humano llamado Valentine – dijo Alec - Se cree que un vampiro nómada mató al pueblo de Valentine, incluyendo a su padre, el jefe. Cuando tuvo cerca de unos 18 años, fue mordido, pero no murió.

\- El se dio a sí mismo un título nombrándose _Khan -_ dijo Jace.

\- ¿Significa gobernante o rey? - preguntó Magnus - Recuerdo haber leído sobre él en la escuela. Fue el responsable de la ruta de la seda, los servicios postales, las comunicaciones y la moneda ¿Verdad?

\- Fue el responsable de una gran cantidad de cosas - Alec dijo sombríamente.

\- ¿Alguno de ustedes lo encontraron en aquel entonces? - preguntó Magnus.

Los 3 vampiros movieron la cabeza, pero fue Alec quien habló.

\- No, nosotros no éramos ancianos en ese momento.

Magnus asintió.

\- Correcto. Debido a que fue antes del ataque de la Peste Negra, que tiró a los más viejos.

Clary asintió.

\- Sí.

\- Está bien - Magnus asintió, finalmente asimilando en la cabeza lo absurdo de todo - Entonces ¿Qué crees que quiere? ¿Cuál es el punto de su regreso? Y más importante ¿Cómo murió primero? Si lo mataron una vez, entonces nosotros podemos matarlo de nuevo ¿Sí?

\- Todavía no sé lo que quiere, o lo que significa su regreso ¿Pero quieres decir cómo La Llave va a poner fin a eso? - Alec preguntó retóricamente - Eso es lo que quiero saber también. Eso es lo que necesitamos saber.

Magnus dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró con fuerza hacia el techo.

\- ¿Quién más está allí? - preguntó Magnus de nuevo - ¿Qué otra persona famosa o infame de la historia que yo, probablemente, tendré que matar de nuevo? Quiero decir ¿Cuántos más hay? ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que seguir haciendo esto?

Alec fue rápido para quedar delante de él. Tomó la cara de Magnus tan suavemente, con mucho amor, que se robo el aliento de Magnus.

El besó las mejillas de Magnus, sus párpados, antes de tirarlo contra su pecho.

\- Yo odio cuando sientes ansiedad, _m'cridhe_, porque yo también la siento.

La voz de Magnus fue amortiguada por la camisa de Alec.

\- ¿Cómo voy a luchar yo contra eso?

\- Nosotros lo resolveremos juntos, Magnus - Alec susurró, besando a un lado de su cabeza - Tú no eres un ser humano débil que tiene que soportar eso por sí solo ¿No es eso lo que tú dices? - besó a Magnus en voz baja - Estaré siempre a tu lado.

\- Así como nosotros - dijo Clary.

Por último, Magnus sonrió.

\- Al igual que los mosqueteros ¿Eh? Uno para todos y todos para uno.

Alec se apartó ligeramente para que pudiera ver la cara de Magnus.

\- Ellos no fueron vampiros.

\- ¿Qué pasa con el rey Arturo? - preguntó Magnus. Bromear sobre ello parecía ayudar con la sensación abrumadora - ¿Elvis?

Jace se rió.

\- No, y los rumores no son ciertos sobre Robin Hood.

Clary se unió.

\- No, nunca usó ese sombrero ridículo.

Magnus rió.

\- Déjame adivinar, Santa Claus era un vampiro que podía saltar. Eso explica la posibilidad de visitar a todos los niños del mundo en una sola noche.

\- No estoy seguro si existe un vampiro que estaría inclinado a dar regalos a los niños - dijo Jace.

\- No - Alec estuvo de acuerdo - No hay ninguna verdad en la leyenda del flautista y Santa Claus.

\- ¿El flautista de Nursery Rhyme? - preguntó Magnus.

Clary puso una cara pensativa.

\- Sí. No desacredites las rimas para los niños. A menudo nos están alertando de cada uno.

\- ¡Oh Raziel!

Alec frunció los labios en una sonrisa. Él negó con la cabeza.

\- No, no era uno ellos.

Clary rió.

\- El flautista vivió en Hamelin en Alemania. Este vampiro particular, prefiere la sangre de los niños. 130 niños, para ser exactos.

La boca de Magnus se dejó caer.

\- ¿Los niños?

\- Sí - Alec dijo en voz baja - No es una práctica ética, incluso para los vampiros, y él fue juzgado y ejecutado en 1284.

\- Hubo también Whitechapel - dijo Jace. Esta vez Alec y Clary suspiraron.

\- ¿Whitechapel? - Magnus aclaró - ¿Los asesinatos de Whitechapel? ¿Como Jack el Destripador?

Alec asintió.

\- Él fue un vampiro particularmente agitado. El fue inalcanzable.

\- Ellos nunca lo atraparon - Dijo Magnus - ¿Lo hicieron?

\- No la policía, no - Clary dijo con una sonrisa divertida - Isabelle tuvo el placer de poner fin a ese pequeño espectáculo.

Magnus sacudió la cabeza y sopló una respiración.

\- ¿Jack, el maldito Destripador fue un vampiro?

\- Oh sí - dijo Alec - Piensa en ello, todos los crímenes ocurrieron en la noche, gargantas fueron cortadas para esconder las marcas de mordeduras. A pesar de que le gustaba sumergirse en la sangre. Era realmente muy peculiar.

¿Sumergirse en la sangre? Alec, Jace, y Clary parecían hallar esto divertido, pero Magnus no lo hizo. Puso la mano en un movimiento de alto.

\- Sí, está bien, eso es suficiente. Creo que no necesito saber más - él suspiró y miró a través de la vista de la ciudad. Ahora era bien y verdaderamente de día - Tengo que ir a la cama.

Magnus sólo sintió los brazos de Alec alrededor de él antes de que estuvieran saltando. Él cayó de espalda, en la cama de Alec, con Alec encima de él.

\- Podría haber caminado de la habitación - dijo Magnus, incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

\- Lo sé - dijo Alec. Un suave ronroneo se convirtió en un rugido bajo, mientras corría su nariz sobre el cuello de Magnus.

Clary luego gritó: - Sin alimentarte de Magnus.

Alec dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración, y Jace se rió a 3 cuartos de distancia. Magnus también se rió.

\- ¿Vamos a poner a prueba tu autocontrol? - preguntó, mordiéndose el labio inferior - Porque estoy seguro de que me puedes joder y no morderme.

Alec rasgó la camisa de Magnus de su cuerpo, haciendo a Magnus reír de nuevo.

\- Creo que eso es un sí.

Alec estaba al lado de Magnus en la cama, ambos todavía desnudos, y observó a Magnus mientras dormía. Nunca había imaginado en todos sus años que tendría eso. No era sólo un compañero de cama, sino también era su amante predestinado. Alguien que era la mitad de él, esto llenó su corazón y alma, eso cubría todo el pensamiento.

Magnus era todo lo que podía haberse atrevido a soñar. Perfectamente diseñado sólo para él, sentía el vínculo predestinado hasta en sus huesos. No era algo que pudiera describir, cuando las palabras eran tan inadecuadas. Ni siquiera los poetas más ilustres tenían palabras para ello.

Él encontró en la forma humana de Magnus, todos los músculos definidos y líneas fuertes, piel acaramelada, un puñado de pelo en todos los lugares perfectos. Sus ojos verdes le recordaron a Alec los muros de Escocia. Sus labios rojos entreabiertos mientras respiraban.

También tenía sendas de marcas de colmillos en su cuello y sus muslos, marcas de las que Alec debería sentirse culpable, pero sólo orgullo y propiedad, lo llenaba.

Magnus era de él, y le encantaba ser mordido. Llevaba las marcas de la mordedura con gratificación, y quería que otros vampiros las vieran, supieran. Y eso agradó mucho a Alec.

Magnus había estado un poco decepcionado que Alec había mostrado suficiente contención para no morderle. Le había tomado una gran cantidad de fuerza de voluntad para no hundir sus dientes en la carne de Magnus, pero lo había hecho.

Alec se preguntó si esta, fue también la primera vez en la historia del vampiro. Resopló para sí mismo, haciendo que Magnus se sacudiera en su sueño. Magnus pasó un brazo por Alec y se acurrucó en él, estimulando el pene de Alec para llenarse. No tardó mucho tiempo, una mirada, un toque, apenas estar cerca y el deseo inundó a Alec en todo su cuerpo.

Aunque sólo fueron unas pocas horas de sueño, y sólo unas pocas horas desde su última separación, Magnus parecía sentir la falta de Alec. Se movió en su sueño de nuevo, y gimió. Era un sonido que hizo a Alec flexionar las caderas. Sin abrir los ojos, Magnus sonrió y rodó sobre su estómago. Abrió sus muslos y levantó su culo, gimiendo de nuevo.

Magnus todavía estaba resbaladizo de su última vez, lleno de lubricante y disfrute. Magnus nunca quiso estar limpio. Amaba que Alec podría liberarse dentro de él, diciéndole una y otra vez lo bien que lo hacía sentir. Y Alec quería. Él adoraba que Magnus tendría su aroma en él, que lo hacía como suyo, todo el tiempo.

\- Por favor - Magnus susurró en la almohada. Él arqueó su espalda y levantó su culo una vez más.

Alec nunca podría decir que no a él.

Se deslizó sobre la espalda de Magnus, extendiéndose entre los muslos dispersos. La erección de Alec se presionó contra la grieta manchada de Magnus y Magnus se lamentó debajo de él, hasta que Alec presionó la polla dentro. Se deslizó con facilidad, y en un impulso lento, él estaba completamente incrustado dentro de él. Magnus gimió más fuerte esta vez, empujando la frente en la almohada, y Alec gruñó en su oído.

Magnus se sacudió con el sonido y gritó, levantando el culo lo mejor que pudo, queriendo todo lo que Alec le daría. Alec tomó las manos de Magnus y las mantuvo al colchón por encima de su cabeza. Le encantaba ver cómo encajaban los músculos del hombro y el deslizamiento de Magnus por debajo de su piel, como la parte de atrás de su cuello se extendería, mientras Magnus empujaba su frente en la almohada. Apoyándose de los golpes de Alec, entregándose por completo.

Y Alec lo tomó.

Empujó lo más profundo que podía, siendo enterrado dentro, antes de salir para fuera, después metiéndose de nuevo tan duro y profundo como el cuerpo humano de Magnus le permitiría. Placer, muy pronto lo consumió, y los golpes de Alec se habían vuelto un poco más claros, más duros, y lo único que quería hacer era morder. Quería hundir sus dientes en la carne de Magnus, mientras su pene se hundió en su culo, él quería joder y morder, reclamarlo como suyo. Estaba en su naturaleza, era un instinto primitivo, pero su instinto de proteger a Magnus fue mayor.

Alec echó la cabeza hacia atrás, empujando de nuevo, y disfrutó. El cuerpo de Magnus se convulsionó en torno a él, sosteniendo su pene y teniendo cada gota que Alec le dio. Alec cayó sobre Magnus, saciado y gastado. Magnus metió los dedos con los de Alec manteniéndolos bien donde estaban, y antes de que Alec pudiera incluso salir de él, Magnus ya estaba durmiendo. Sonriente y satisfecho, y Alec esperaba que estuviera soñando con cosas agradables, dormía profundamente.

Un poco más tarde, cuando la respiración de Magnus se había convertido en un ronquido leve, Alec se dio una ducha y se fue con Clary y Jace, que estaban en la oficina. Tenían libros esparcidos sobre la mesa. Clary estaba sentada en la silla, Jace apoyado en la mesa. Ambos sonrieron para él cuando entró.

\- ¿Encontraron algo? - dijo Alec.

La sonrisa de Jace se convirtió en una risa y fue a decir algo, pero Clary lo detuvo.

\- Yo te dije que no quería hacer comentarios sobre tus hábitos de dormitorio.

Alec sonrió, a pesar de lo personal.

\- No le mordí.

\- Hemos oído - Jace dijo, y Clary le siseó, aunque luchó contra una sonrisa - Todo.

\- Sí, siento la necesidad de disculparme por las décadas que sufriste con la gente en los primeros días - añadió Clary, un ligero rubor tiñendo sus mejillas de alabastro - No tengo ninguna duda de que has sufrido más de tu parte.

\- ¿Décadas? - preguntó Alec - ¿Qué pasó con siglos?

\- Sí, bueno - se corrigió con una sonrisa tímida - Esos, también. Sólo que, solo ahora me doy cuenta de lo incómodo que debes haberte sentido.

\- Si te sientes incómoda... - comenzó Alec.

\- Oh! No, eso no es lo que quería decir - Clary intervino rápidamente.

\- Clary, relájate, querida - Alec dijo, ahora sonriendo - Yo sé lo que querías decir.

Jace se rió en voz alta.

\- No voy a disculparme por nada - todavía llevaba una sonrisa ridícula - No por lo que hicimos en esos años, y no por la broma que le haré a Magnus cuando se despierte.

Alec se rió.

\- Es gratificante ver que tu buen humor mantiene a la compañía en buen estado de salud, Jace. Me alegro de que estés aquí y sé que Magnus también. El sintió la falta de ambos, a pesar de los chistes de Jace a su costa.

\- Es bueno estar de vuelta aquí con ustedes también – dijo Clary - Y verte tan feliz, Alec. Nunca me di cuenta que eras tan infeliz antes de conocer a Magnus.

\- No estaba feliz - Alec reflexionó - No creo que supiera lo que era la felicidad. Yo estaba contento con mi vida, por lo que sabía.

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- Y ahora sé por qué has estado con Jace todos estos siglos.

Jace se rió y tiró todo lo que estaba sosteniendo, sobre la cabeza de Alec. Lo cogió con facilidad y sin dejar de sonreír, inspeccionándolo.

Era una pequeña bola de metal de filigrana que Alec había recogido de Italia hace mucho tiempo. Magnus había estado mirándola el otro día y la había dejado en la mesa cuando sus conversaciones acerca de los recuerdos que había recogido, terminaron con ellos desnudos, como de costumbre.

Alec la puso de nuevo en el estante de donde Magnus la había tomado, y se volvió hacia sus amigos.

\- Yo estoy esperando que ustedes me digan que había algunas relaciones de humanos y vampiros que terminaron favorablemente.

Clary negó.

-Nada.

Alec hizo una mueca.

\- Tenía un pensamiento errante antes, y ahora estoy queriendo saber si puede haber un verdadero sentido a la locura.

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó Clary, preocupada.

\- ¿Probablemente deberíamos buscar un incubo?

Las cejas de Jace casi se tocaban.

\- ¿Qué?

\- La capacidad de copular sin morder - Alec dijo casualmente - Sólo pensé...

\- Alec, no - Clary dijo, poniéndose de pie. Ella se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el brazo - Eso, no es lo que es esto. Esto no es una manipulación, no es la coacción, es el destino.

\- Yo sé eso - Alec dijo suavemente - Pero nosotros estamos mirando para todas las posibilidades. Si queremos ser objetivos ¿No es de nuestro interés examinar estas cosas?

Clary negó firmemente con la cabeza. Sus ojos eran de un verde acerado.

\- Yo puedo entender tu lógica, Alec. Es generoso de tu parte sugerir la posibilidad, pero me niego a creer en tal cosa.

\- Como yo - dijo Jace - Los íncubos son engañosos, hasta crueles, y tú no eres nada de eso. Lo que tú y Magnus tienen, es real. Ustedes comparten la cama, no te alimentas de él por causa de la menor posibilidad de efectos a largo plazo sobre él mismo, y simplemente no puedes causarle dolor.

\- No estoy alimentándome de él debido a los efectos que parece tener en mí - dijo débilmente Alec.

\- Oh! Dame un poco de crédito, hermano - Jace dijo con una sonrisa - ¿No te parece que después de todos estos años, puedo leer tu cara? Una vez que Clary mencionó que la sangre podría ser la causa, miraste a Magnus, y yo pude ver tu preocupación, Alec. Pensaste que si podía afectarte, entonces podría afectar a Magnus también - Jace dio una sonrisa de satisfacción - Y no puedes soportar la idea de eso, debido a que estás predestinado a él. No a alguna pesadilla que correría el riesgo de la muerte de Magnus para su propio placer. Alec, la idea es ridícula.

Alec suspiró.

\- Fue sólo un pensamiento errante.

Clary le dio una sonrisa triste.

\- Por favor ignóralo - ella lo miró durante un largo tiempo - Alec, vamos a averiguar lo que eso significa. Lo prometo.

\- ¿Qué parte? - preguntó con un suspiro - ¿La parte en la que yo de repente adquirí la capacidad de transferencia de los dones de los otros vampiros? ¿O la parte donde yo creo que Magnus tiene que entrar en combate contra el mayor, conquistador más terrible, que el mundo ha visto alguna vez?

Los ojos de Clary se suavizaron.

\- Mi querido amigo, vamos a ir a través de eso. Aunque, voy a decir, que tú eres mi preocupación inmediata. _Genghis Khan_, si eso es incluso a lo que nos enfrentamos, puede esperar. Esta luna azul o la siguiente, Alec, no importa. Tu bienestar es mi prioridad.

\- Y el propósito de Magnus en todo este lío es mío – Alec contrarrestó.

\- Magnus no tendrá ningún efecto si tú estás comprometido, Alec - dijo Clary - Si este cambio en ti no fuera reversible, si no hay mejoría, ahora que dejaste de beber su sangre, entonces yo no sé qué hacer. Para cualquiera de ustedes. Su destino es tuyo también. Si tú vas a morir, entonces él va a seguirte... - Alec gruñó suavemente y Clary reformuló su punto - Si estarás comprometido Alec, entonces, Magnus no luchará contra nadie. Tenemos que hacerlo bien en primer lugar.

La frente de Alec se arrugó con el pensamiento. Odiaba poner a Magnus en peligro. Odiaba el misterio de todo eso. Había muchas preguntas y no suficientes respuestas.

Miró a Jace.

\- ¿Encontraste algo en los libros de medicina?

\- ¿Cuántas maneras diferentes de sangre humana pueden afectar a un vampiro? - Jace aclaró - No hay nada que se relacione, en parte, a tu relación con Magnus, e incluso si hubiera cualquier cosa remotamente cerca, todavía habría muchas variables. Alec, eres el único vampiro desde siempre, que se alimenta varias veces de la misma fuente por cualquier período de tiempo. Y nunca ha habido una _Llave_ humana antes, por lo que es un nivel totalmente nuevo de territorio desconocido. Simplemente nosotros no tenemos nada con qué medir eso.

\- Tal vez consultar al médico de Magnus nos ayude a encontrar algo – dijo Clary.

Alec asintió ausente.

\- Sí. Hablando de eso, Magnus se despertará pronto. Es mejor que encienda la máquina de café.

A Alec le gustaba el padre de Magnus. James MacBane era un buen hombre, así como su hijo, aunque con algunos veintitantos años más viejo. Durante los primeros 30 minutos de su visita, Magnus se sentó con James en el sofá, hablando de lo que había pasado desde su última conversación, hace tan sólo unos días.

Alec, por el contrario, se sentó en la silla con Chairman Meow, el gato, que estaba ronroneando tan fuerte que tanto Magnus y James mantuvieron un vistazo en ellos.

Magnus le dijo a su padre como saltaron de Inglaterra, a Bolivia, y como el más nuevo desarrollo para _La Llave_ puede incluir a _Genghis Khan_.

\- ¿Genghis Khan? - James repitió - ¿Como, aquel _Genghis Khan_?

Alec se rió.

\- Eso es exactamente lo que dijo Magnus.

\- No estamos 100% seguros todavía, papá - Magnus añadió.

\- Pero lo que Alec dijo tiene sentido.

\- Raziel - James silbó.

Magnus sonrió a Alec antes de decir:

\- Bueno, estoy seguro de que Raziel no estaba allí, papá.

\- Oh! Ja! Ja! Magnus. Eso no es gracioso - James asintió - Y de cualquier manera ¿Por qué la consulta del médico? ¿Ustedes se están protegiendo verdad?

Alec casi se tragó la lengua, mientras que Magnus se rió.

\- Padre, por favor. Necesito tener mi sangre analizada. Pensamos que podría tener algo en lo que pueda afectar a los vampiros. No estamos seguros, pero sólo queremos comprobar algunas cosas.

\- Te dije desde el principio que tu sangre es especial - James dijo.

Él no parecía sorprendido por nada de esto. El sabía todo lo que Magnus sabía. Él sabía que Alec era un vampiro, sabía que tenía algunos vampiros protectores que cuidaban de él, y, al igual que su hijo, tomó todo con calma.

\- Señor MacBane... - Alec los interrumpió - ... ¿Usted sabe algo acerca de su sangre? Usted dice eso de especial ¿Pero sabe en qué sentido?

\- Creo que debe ser algo importante para que estés preocupado, pero no, lo siento - dijo James - Solo que estaba destinado a grandes cosas. Estaba en su linaje. Eso es todo lo que sé.

Alec asintió.

\- Es importante, sí. Incluso así, gracias - se detuvo por un largo segundo - ¿Este médico sabe lo importante que es Magnus?

\- Luke realizó pruebas de Magnus cuando era un niño. Si él se hacía daño con su bicicleta o patín, él siempre se curaba rápido, y Luke tenía curiosidad - les dijo James - Le hizo pruebas cuando él tenía, unos 12 años. Dijo que tenía un alto recuento de hierro, pero todo estaba perfectamente normal.

\- He tenido docenas de análisis de sangre y exámenes médicos - Magnus añadió - Nada jamás fue una bandera roja antes.

\- ¿Dijiste que afecta a los vampiros? - James se había quedado atascado en la elección anterior de las palabras de Magnus - ¿Quieres decir, que afecta a Alec porque él la bebe?

Magnus asintió.

\- Sí, papá.

James miró a Magnus, a continuación, en Alec, y poco a poco de nuevo a su hijo.

Estaba claramente conmocionado, y por primera vez en la historia, Alec se sentía culpable por lo que era.

\- ¿Te duele? - James preguntó en voz baja.

Magnus rió.

\- Uh! No padre. Muy por el contrario, de hecho.

\- Oh! - James se aclaró la garganta - Está bien.

\- Nunca le haría daño - Alec dijo en voz baja.

\- Hey! - Magnus dijo con firmeza, haciendo a Alec mirarlo – Él sabe eso.

Inclinó la cabeza confundido por lo que dijo Alec.

El teléfono celular de Alec sonó en el bolsillo, y él estaba feliz por la distracción. Era Raphael, el vampiro que le fue dado el deber de vigilar y proteger al padre de Magnus. Alec le había enviado un texto para avisarle que iban a visitarlo, para que no se asustara.

\- Alec, tienes una visita. Humano, posiblemente, de 60 años, que tiene un maletín de médico ¿Todo bien?

\- Todo bien - dijo Alec - Gracias. Es esperado – Alec apagó la llamada para encontrar a Magnus y James mirándolo. Entonces oyó un golpe de un corazón humano en la puerta principal, y miró en su dirección - Tu médico amigo llegó.

Poco después, hubo un golpe seco en la puerta principal.

Magnus se puso de pie y se acercó a Alec. Poniendo a un gato contrariado en el piso. Magnus le dio la mano.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Por supuesto ¿Y tú? - dijo Alec.

James les dio una mirada por encima del hombro antes de abrir la puerta. Saludó al médico y abrió más la puerta.

\- Luke. Por favor.

\- James - dijo el médico - Tú no estás en mi lista de visitas en casa ¿Todo bien? - Se detuvo cuando vio a Magnus, y James cerró la puerta - ¿Magnus?

Magnus asintió.

\- Sí. Y él es mi pareja, Alec.

El doctor Garroway se detuvo en seco. Miró a todos ellos con precaución.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Lo siento por la mentira - James dijo - La consulta no es para mí.

\- Has visto las noticias ¿Verdad? - preguntó Magnus - ¿Me viste desaparecer en la televisión?

El médico asentir la cabeza y miró con inquietud a Alec.

\- Así que ya sabes que no puedo ir a un hospital - dijo Magnus – No quiero implicarte, pero necesito tu ayuda. Si no te sientes cómodo haciendo esto o con miedo de albergar a un criminal, entonces puedes salir de aquí, sin hacer preguntas.

El médico pareció considerar eso por un momento. Miró a los 3 de nuevo, incluso miró la puerta principal, pero al final miró a Magnus de arriba abajo.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema contigo?

Magnus sonrió.

\- No hay nada de malo con exactitud. Necesito hacer un análisis de sangre.

\- ¿Qué estás buscando?

\- Las anomalías. No sé exactamente - Magnus explicó - Algo que no estaba allí antes.

El médico parpadeó y se pasó la mano por la cara arrugada. Tenía los ojos azul grisáceo, las cejas eran gruesas y combinaban con el pelo castaño/gris.

Magnus sacó un fajo de billetes apilados cuidadosamente en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta.

\- Para cubrir todos los gastos del laboratorio.

El médico puso una bolsa negra en la mesa del comedor y suspiró.

\- Pon tu dinero a salvo, hijo - miró alrededor de la habitación - ¿Hay algún problema en hacer esto aquí?

Magnus sonrió.

\- Está bien - se quitó la chaqueta y sacó una silla, sentándose en ella. Él puso su brazo sobre la mesa, inspeccionó la curva del codo y tocó la piel en busca de una vena.

Alec tomó una respiración profunda.

Cuando el doctor Garroway tomó un envase estéril de agujas hipodérmicas de su bolsa, Alec gruñó y dio un paso hacia ellos. James estaba rápidamente frente a él, con las manos sobre el pecho de Alec, y tosió para cubrir cualquier sonido inhumano procedente de Alec.

\- ¿Te importaría ayudarme en la cocina? - preguntó James, empujando a Alec en dirección a la puerta.

Alec podría fácilmente mantenerse firme o empujar a James en la pared, si él quisiera, el humano no era rival para un vampiro, pero sabía que el padre de Magnus estaba en lo cierto, y se dejó guiar por la puerta. Cuando entró en la pequeña cocina, oyó a Magnus decir: ―Uh! Sí, él no es un fan de agujas.

\- Whoa! ¿Alec, estás conmigo, hijo? - James susurró. Fue sólo entonces cuando Alec se dio cuenta de que James tenía las manos en la cara de Alec. El hombre parecía preocupado, y cuando Alec sacó sus colmillos con sus dientes, se dio cuenta de por qué.

Alec sacudió la cabeza, tratando de aclararla.

\- Está todo bien - James dijo en voz baja - Él no le está haciendo daño.

Alec respiró profundamente y se dio cuenta de que probablemente no era prudente. El olor de la sangre de Magnus llenó su nariz, la garganta, sus sentidos. Quería probarlo, y no quería que nadie más lo tocase. Cada fibra de su cuerpo le dijo que matara a la amenaza, que tocó su sangre, a su Magnus. Su cuerpo vibraba con el peligro y una energía que no podía contener. Pero no podía permitir que el daño llegase a James o a su amigo médico.

Contuvo la respiración y sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. Sus colmillos no se retiraron, el deseo se hizo muy fuerte.

\- No puedo estar aquí - él dijo, su voz estrangulada en su garganta.

Los ojos de James pasaron lejos. Parecía comprender y asintió.

\- Vete.

Y Alec saltó.


	7. CAPITULO 6

Alec cambió de dirección 3 veces a mediados del salto, algo que no había hecho hasta ahora. El estaba tan dividido en cuanto a dónde ir, cuando lo único que quería hacer era volver a Magnus y rasgar al médico, por osar tocarlo.

Su primer pensamiento fue ir a los campos de Alacnate en Idris, donde había llevado a Magnus a menudo, el campo en el que su vida humana había terminado. Él había encontrado paz allí con Magnus, pero no habría paz. No sin Magnus.

Entonces pensó en volver a su apartamento. Clary y Jace estaban allí y sabrían lo que decir, qué hacer para calmarlo. Pero eso no era lo que quería. Quería la ira, quería dejar salir la ira y la frustración, así que se encontró en las calles oscuras de San Pedro. Común a la delincuencia, esta ciudad fue presa fácil para los asesinos, violadores, la ciudad estaba infestada de gusanos humanos, y cuando Alec saltó en un callejón oscuro, no tenía incluso que mirar o escuchar.

Estaba pasando justo enfrente de él. 3 hombres detenidos, uno que luchaba abajo, de cara a la calle llena de basura, otro llevaba un cuchillo a la parte posterior del cuello del sujeto en el piso, y el otro estaba tirando de sus pantalones hacia abajo. Notaron a Alec y se detuvieron, pero antes de que pudieran hablar, Alec los había tomado por la garganta, uno en cada mano.

El hombre en el suelo se escapó y los 2 atacantes dieron una patada al aire con sus pies, a algunos buenos 10 centímetros del suelo. Alec no perdió un segundo. Tiró a un hombre en la pared del callejón, con la fuerza suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente. Agarró al otro hombre por el pelo y violentamente le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, casi rompiendo su cuello. Hundió sus dientes en la garganta, sintiendo la sangre caliente calmar su garganta, mientras bebía la vida de este hombre.

Y cuando el primer hombre fue drenado y sin vida, lo dejó caer en el suelo como la basura que era. Entonces, como si no se hubiera alimentado en semanas, Alec tomó al segundo hombre y se alimento de él también.

Pero no sabía muy bien. No era lo bastante rico, no era lo suficientemente dulce, no era sustancialmente suficiente.

No era Magnus.

Magnus.

Y al igual como una oración contestada, Alec lo oyó.

Está bien, Alec. El médico casi termina. Te veo en breve.

El remordimiento, la vergüenza, lo barrió. Alec llevó a los dos hombres muertos por sus gargantas y saltó.

La eliminación de cuerpos dependía de donde aún era de noche en algún lugar alrededor del mundo. La elección de esta noche fue una de sus favoritas. La luz del sol estaba casi rompiéndose a través del Serengeti, con énfasis en los llanos de Tanzania, en una espectacular mezcla de belleza y salvaje. Dejó los dos cuerpos caer al suelo y dio un paso adelante, olfateando el aire a su alrededor. Sus viejos amigos estaban aquí, si podría llamarlos así. El nunca trajo a alguien aquí, nunca había compartido este secreto con nadie. Sabía que iba a traer a Magnus aquí un día, aunque no mientras fuera humano. No quería correr el riesgo. Pero cuando Magnus se convirtiera en un vampiro, ellos vendrían aquí y podrían maravillarse juntos.

A veces se deshacía de los cuerpos en un océano o un barranco, o en la vasta tierra fría del Ártico. Aunque los osos polares no apreciaban el viaje como los leones de Tanzania.

Alec dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó salir para fuera un rugido. Fue su tarjeta de presentación. Lo hizo así durante cientos de años, y los leones conocían su voz. Tan claro como alguien haciendo sonar la campana para la cena, el más grande león macho apareció por primera vez.

Lo que hacía que los gatos se sientan atraídos por los vampiros, Alec sólo podía adivinar. Pero el gran león corrió a verlo, empujando su cadera antes de olfatear el cuerpo siguiente. Alec pasó la mano a lo largo del pelo, sintiendo su piel gruesa, sintiendo su fuerza mientras caminaba, acolchando los enormes pies en la suciedad. Cuando la luz de un nuevo día amenazaba con romper en el horizonte, el resto del orgullo llegó al segundo cuerpo, y Alec sonrió con satisfacción cuando saltó de nuevo a la casa de James.

Entró en la cocina y encontró a Magnus y James en la pequeña sala de estar. El médico se había ido, afortunadamente desapareció. Magnus se levantó rápidamente y llevó la mano a un lado de la cara de Alec.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Alec no pudo evitarlo. Puso a Magnus contra él y aspiró su aroma.

\- Lo estoy - dijo. Después de un largo momento, se volvió hacia el padre de Magnus - Pido disculpas por mi comportamiento. No he hecho esto antes.

\- ¿Cómo? - dijo Magnus. Se alejó, pero no demasiado lejos. Parecía preocupado - Dime lo que te molesta.

Alec miró a James y dijo:

\- Tal vez debería dejar la discusión para otro momento.

\- Papá está bien con todo - dijo Magnus - Él lo entendió, Alec. Él lo hizo.

Alec suspiró.

\- Todo mi cuerpo estaba en contra de que alguien tomara tu sangre. Apenas podría contenerme. Quería matarlo.

\- Pero no lo hiciste - James dijo - Y eso es todo lo que importa.

Magnus se veía preocupado, pero trató de sonreír.

\- ¿Entonces, dónde fuiste?

\- Alimentando a los leones de Tanzania - dijo Alec.

James rió como si Alec hubiera hecho una broma, pero Magnus lo miró con curiosidad. Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Alec dijo:

\- Te oí de nuevo.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Magnus - Me pregunté si lo harías. Creo que el doctor Garroway piensa que estoy loco. Hablé contigo, como si estuvieras allí, pero esperaba que me escuchases.

\- Fue impactante, pero lo aprecio, gracias - Alec no pensó que Magnus sabía cómo necesitaba oír su voz en ese momento en particular.

\- ¿Qué más te dijo el médico?

\- Vamos a tener los resultados en 48 horas - Magnus estiró el brazo donde un vendaje mantenía un adhesivo en su lugar - Tardó muy poco tiempo. Y mi físico fue excelente.

Alec volvió a gruñir.

\- No creo que sea prudente decirme que él te tocó, en este momento.

Magnus lo besó en los labios sonriendo.

\- No es como si él me hiciera un examen de próstata - el gruñido de Alec se hizo más fuerte, y Magnus rió - ¿Estás listo para irnos?

Alec se volvió hacia James.

\- Una vez más, le pido disculpas. Gracias por ser tan compresivo.

\- No hay problema – dijo - Asegúrate de que me hagan saber lo que averiguaron. Si puedo ser de alguna ayuda, házmelo saber.

\- Gracias, papá. Te veré de nuevo pronto - dijo Magnus. Luego deslizó el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Alec - Llévame a casa y hazme el desayuno.

Alec sonrió.

\- Tu deseo, es mi orden.

Alec se había vuelto muy adicto a cocinar tortillas con jamón y chile. La textura era desagradable, el olor ofensivo, pero Magnus gemía con cada bocado, y eso, por si sólo valía la pena.

Cuando Magnus terminó de comer, Alec dijo a Jace y Clary sobre la visita con el médico.

\- Yo no había experimentado nada como esto antes - dijo - Eran unos celos y una ira como nunca he sentido antes.

Clary salió fuera de la habitación sólo para regresar con uno de los libros que habían tomado de Praga. Ella tuvo que abrir una página en particular.

\- Encontré eso. En el siglo V en Rumania hubo un vampiro, que fue incapaz de alimentarse. Su cara fue horriblemente desfigurada en su muerte humana, y en su traspasó al vampiro de alguna manera, no consiguió colmillos. El único que lo transformó, se compadeció y reunió la sangre en un tazón para que ella pudiera beber. Esto funcionó durante un tiempo, entonces él decidió que sería más fácil mantener a un ser humano y sangrarlo cuando fuera necesario.

\- El vampiro se alimentaba en repetidas ocasiones de la misma fuente - dijo Alec.

Clary asintió.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Los efectos perjudiciales?

\- Nada - dijo Clary - Ella vivió durante más de 100 años.

Alec estaba decepcionado. Él quería respuestas. De alguna manera sería más fácil aprender que esta pobre mujer vampiro había enloquecido.

\- ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso? - pregunto Jace - Creo que estás leyendo demasiado sobre eso. Tu comportamiento actual hacia este médico, fue comprensible Alec. Magnus es tu compañero. Créeme, si alguien tratara de tomar algo de mi Clary, yo querría matar a todos ellos también.

\- Fue la toma de su sangre lo que me molestó - Alec añadió.

\- Una razón más para ser posesivo - Jace dijo simplemente – Los vampiros son territoriales de un ser humano del que están alimentándose, y mucho más de uno que es su predestinado.

A Alec no le importaba parafrasear a Jace, pero entendió la sensación.

\- ¿Así que esto es normal?

\- No hay nada normal en este escenario - Jace dijo con una sonrisa - Pero es comprensible o no es sorprendente, por lo menos. Alec, la sangre de Magnus es diferente. Es especial. Nosotros sabemos eso. No hubo ninguna otra sangre como la de él, nosotros lo sabemos, o si lo hubo, el hombre no era _La Llave_ para el mundo de los vampiros. El hecho es que él, es ambos al mismo tiempo, es insuperable, o tal vez que su sangre especial es la razón de qué él es _La Llave_. Alec, no tenemos forma de saber. Pero creo que Clary está en lo correcto. Siempre y cuando dejes de beber, todo irá bien.

\- No me gustaría dejar de beber - Alec admitió en voz baja.

Miró a sus 2 amigos más queridos y bajó la voz para que no hubiera ninguna manera de que Magnus pudiera escuchar - Yo me alimenté de 2 seres humanos hoy y todavía quiero más.

Sólo entonces, Magnus entró en la habitación con una pizarra blanca.

\- Es hora de empezar a trabajar - dijo - Mucho que hacer, mucho por hacer - él puso la pizarra en la mesa y escribió algunos puntos de lo que sabía hasta el momento: las desapariciones en China, y Mongolia y reubicaciones de clanes.

Luego escribió las palabras crípticas de Max, río de plata, luna azul, la mano roja, sangre y piedra, y cuando se volvió, vio que los 3 vampiros estaban observándolo. Dio una palmada.

\- Vamos, ojos vivos. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Clary sonrió y cogió el libro antes de levantarse. Jace se rió y dijo:

\- Tú eres un mandón para ser un humano - ellos todavía estaban sonriendo mientras desaparecían en dirección a la oficina.

Y todo lo que Alec pudo hacer fue sonreír para él. Magnus simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Él consiguió su ordenador portátil y se tiró en el sofá, al lado de Alec, poniendo los pies sobre la mesa de café y buscando en su ordenador sitios web con _Genghis Khan_. El anotó los puntos de interés y las fechas en su pequeño bloc, mientras que Alec se suponía que estaba leyendo la sección de noticias de China, por cualquier cosa de interés. No lo estaba realmente. Estaba mirando a Magnus.

\- ¿Sólo me mirarás todo el día? - Magnus dijo, sin levantar la vista de la pantalla de su computadora portátil.

\- Yo estaba pensando en que lo haría, sí - dijo Alec - Me gusta ver como haces la cosa de detective. Es fascinante.

Magnus resopló.

\- ¡Fascinante!

\- Sí, la información saltando en tu mente, es notable.

Magnus levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Salto? Creo que tu versión de salto es suficiente para los dos.

\- No es ese tipo de salto - Alec dijo, divertido. Se inclinó y susurró - Sin embargo, podría saltar a la cama, si así lo deseas.

Magnus rió y empujó en juego el hombro de Alec.

\- El trabajo ¿Recuerdas? Tenemos a un nuevo vampiro psicópata que estabilizar, ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- ¿Estabilizar?

Magnus sonrió.

\- Es la forma políticamente correcta de decir matar a un enemigo.

\- Dime lo que tienes hasta ahora - dijo Alec.

\- Bueno, sólo sé lo que la historia humana me dice de _Genghis Khan_, pero como tú me dijiste el otro día, el número de muertes por su mano o de su orden, fue increíble. Él era muy potente y su poder de persuasión debe haber sido aún más. O bien, la persuasión era su don literal de vampiro ¿Hay alguna forma en que se puede comprobar eso?

Clary y Jace estaban de repente en la habitación. Magnus se estaba acostumbrando a su velocidad de vampiro.

\- El don de influir en el comportamiento de otro vampiro se llama manipulación - dijo Clary - Un manipulador no es bienvenido en cualquier clan. En muchos casos, ellos son asesinados cuando son neófitos, a menudo por aquellos que los crearon. Ellos no pueden ser controlados y llegan al poder con rapidez.

\- ¿Podría haber sido _Khan_ un controlador? - Magnus volvió a preguntar - Desde un estudio a su perfil, diría que encaja – No esperó una respuesta. Se levantó y se acercó a la pizarra y escribió "manipulador" bajo el nombre de _Gengis Khan_. Enseguida, marcó la palabra sangre e hizo lo mismo con la palabra piedra.

\- Entonces - él continuó diciendo - Sangre, se supone que es la mía. Pero la piedra - golpeó la pizarra con el marcador ¿Qué quiere decir piedra? Y qué significa esto para _Genghis Khan_.

\- La Gran Muralla China es construida de la misma - Clary ofreció.

\- Cierto - dijo Magnus - ¿Pero cómo es que se relaciona eso con los vampiros? ¿Ellos son enterrados en ella?

\- No - dijo Jace - Fue construido por los seres humanos en un vano intento de mantener a los vampiros de cruzar sus tierras.

\- Hmm - Magnus frunció el ceño - Bueno, está claro que no eran muy brillantes.

Alec soltó una risa.

\- ¿No te impresionaste con la maravilla de la construcción en tu tiempo?

Magnus se encogió de hombros.

\- No me entiendan mal. Quiero decir que, la pared en sí es una obra maestra, pero no con el propósito de mantener a los vampiros... - él frunció la frente de nuevo, ya que, obviamente, estaba pensando en algo, y miró para fuera a la pared de vidrio cuando recogió sus pensamientos - ¡Por supuesto!

Corrió a su ordenador portátil y golpeó el teclado, abriendo varias pestañas al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido eso? Me dijiste al principio - dijo mirando directamente a Alec - Tiene sentido.

\- ¿Qué tiene sentido? - dijo Alec.

\- Pirámides. Me lo dijiste al principio, cuando se trataba de vampiros Egipcios, hay pirámides funerarias en todo el mundo, incluyendo en China.

Los 3 vampiros lo miraron, esperando juntar todas las piezas de eso junto.

\- Ahora, el gobierno chino ha mantenido a estas hermosas tranquilas, pero hay algunas fotografías de las pirámides chinas con fugas al exterior. Pero si atamos estas pistas junto a _Khan_, provincia de _Shaanxi_, pirámide, piedra, tiene que significar alguna cosa – el digitalizó algunas palabras más, y esperó a que la investigación llegase del Internet. Su rostro palideció, drenado de todos los colores - Oh, mierda!

\- ¿Magnus, qué es? - dijo Alec.

Magnus volvió el portátil en torno para mostrarlo a todos. En la pantalla apareció el _Monte Li_. Una colina cubierta de árboles aparentemente inocuos en las áreas verdes de la provincia _Shaanxi_ en China.

\- Monte Li - dijo Magnus – El Monte Li era una pirámide. Se parece a un monte ahora, pero hace 2 mil años, fue una pirámide. Si la hubieran construido de piedra, como lo hicieron los Egipcios, eso todavía estaría de pie hoy. Es una mierda de pirámide, mayor de lo que cualquier cosa que los egipcios han hecho. Tiene una tumba y todo.

Alec miró para él.

\- Por supuesto. Y la referencia que Max hizo sobre la tierra viene a la vida no fue sobre la Tierra o volcanes o terremotos. Se refería a la tierra, y en la tierra.

Magnus palideció.

\- Terracota.

\- O el Ejército de Terracota - Jace susurró.

Magnus asintió mecánicamente cuando se hundió en la realización.

\- El Ejército de Terracota vendrá a la vida.


	8. CAPITULO 7

\- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? - preguntó Magnus - Nosotros, ya repasamos a los personajes famosos de la historia que fueron vampiros ¿Pero qué pasa con los ejércitos de vampiros enterrados en el suelo? ¿Hay más? Los egipcios, los chinos ahora ¿Alguno más que debería saber?

\- Bueno, están las pirámides aztecas de Tenochtitlán – dijo Alec.

\- Y la pirámide de Cholula en México es una de las pirámides más grandes en el mundo por una razón, entonces... - añadió Clary.

\- Todavía hay mucho debate acerca de si la pirámide de Visoko en Bosnia es aún una pirámide - dijo Jace.

Los 3 vampiros se rieron.

Magnus se frotó las sienes y suspiró ruidosamente.

\- ¿Sabes qué? No quiero saber - miró a la imagen durante un tiempo y de mala gana escribió Ejército de Terracota bajo _Genghis Khan_. Él negó con la cabeza ante lo absurdo que era todo - ¿Cómo diablos voy a matar a seis mil soldados de Terracota?

Alec estaba a su lado en un segundo recubriendo con las manos su rostro.

\- Con nosotros. Nosotros lo resolveremos, pero por favor, que lo sepas Magnus, no estás solo en este barco.

\- El ejército de Terracota son vampiros - Magnus dijo en voz baja - ¿Cómo es eso posible?

\- Con un albañil - dijo Clary.

\- No me digas - Magnus puso los ojos - Yo diría que llevó miles de albañiles.

Clary le sonrió.

\- No, me refiero a un albañil, como un vampiro con un don de mudar las cosas en piedra.

La boca de Magnus se abrió y parpadeó. Y volvió a parpadear.

\- ¿Un qué?

\- No hay muchos de ellos en estos días - Jace añadió - Pero el vampiro que transformó el Ejército de Terracota en piedra vivió incluso antes de mi tiempo.

Alec lo atrajo hacia sí y Magnus se derritió. Abrumado por lo que acababa de aprender, Magnus se permitió ser asegurado, ser protegido, embalado por los brazos que lo hacían sentirse seguro y bienvenido.

\- El Ejército de Terracota no son técnicamente piedras - murmuró.

\- Tal vez el albañil podría usar tierra o arcilla en lugar de piedra, como cuando yo uso el agua para convertirla en hielo – Clary explicó - Ningún don es una ciencia exacta.

\- ¿Qué otros dones? - Preguntó Magnus - Les pregunté esto antes, pero me refiero a los otros. Hay videntes, saltadores, y Jace hace su cosa con el ADN, Clary puede girar el material en hielo. Camille podía regenerar los muertos, y parece que tal vez _Genghis Khan_ puede influir en el comportamiento de los demás. Has hablado de la lectura de la mente, pero por lo general se vuelven locos ¿Cuáles son los otros que no he oído?

\- Hay pirotécnicos o iniciadores de fuego - dijo Alec.

\- ¿Al igual que el hombre en Londres? - preguntó Magnus - En la barra.

Alec dio una inclinación de cabeza.

\- Sí.

\- Hidrotécnicos. Pueden controlar el agua - dijo Clary.

\- Como tú - Magnus presionó.

Sonrió.

\- Similar, pero no es lo mismo. Lo que hago yo es llamado criogenia.

\- Hay algunos que pueden manejar el aire.

\- Al igual que aquel dibujo animado con el chico con la flecha azul en la cabeza, que es un Maestro del Aire (Referencia a la serie animada Aang, el ultimo maestro aire).

Los 3 vampiros lo miraron. Nadie habló.

\- No importa.

\- Hay algunos que pueden influir en lo que un ser humano va a escuchar - Alec pasó a decir - Como señales o teléfono o una voz.

\- ¿Así como cuando piensas que has oído a alguien que llama tu nombre, pero cuando miras no hay nadie allí? - preguntó Magnus - ¿Eso es un vampiro?

\- Sí.

\- Hay algunos que pueden controlar el olor que sientes - dijo Jace.

\- Un olor del perfume o el olor de la comida.

\- ¿Eso es un vampiro? - Magnus se estremeció.

Clary dio una inclinación de cabeza.

\- Es para atraer a sus presas. Un ser humano puede ir en busca de la fuente.

\- También hay replicadores, duplicadores, como dicen los humanos - Alec dijo en voz baja - A pesar de que, generalmente ellos son ejecutados inmediatamente después de haber sido transformados.

Magnus se sorprendió. Miró a Alec con los ojos abiertos.

\- ¿Ejecutado?

\- Durante el proceso de cambio, un vampiro que se convertirá en un replicador cambia a menudo en varias ocasiones, teniendo la forma de la mayoría de las personas con cual se ha encontrado durante su vida humana - Jace dijo - El vampiro que lo transformó, normalmente acabará con él antes de la transformación completa.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ellos pueden replicar cualquier forma, humano o vampiro. Pueden adoptar la identidad, pretendiendo ser alguien con que entran en contacto - Clary dijo - Es un don peligroso. Podrían convertirse en Alec y tú no sabrías.

Magnus tragó.

\- ¿Qué pasaría si... Qué pasa si me convierto en un replicador? ¿Qué pasa si yo me convierto en un vampiro, si este es mi don? ¿Tienes que matarme?

Los brazos de Alec se apretaron a su alrededor y sacudió la cabeza.

\- No. Nosotros nos ocultaremos y te enseñaría a controlarlo - Alec habló con tal determinación tranquila, con tanta reverencia, que Magnus no podía dudar de él - No dejaría a nadie tocarte.

Después de un momento de silencio, Magnus preguntó:

\- ¿Hay otros? ¿Otros dones?

\- Los griegos creían que el dios Morfeo influenciaba los sueños - dijo Clary - Sin embargo, hay algunos que pueden influir en la mente dormida.

\- Los japoneses también reivindican a un demonio llamado Bakú, que iría robar los sueños - añadió Jace - Pero sabemos que no era ningún diablo. El propósito de este don no es bien conocido. Tal vez hay un propósito.

\- Para influir - Magnus dijo, alejándose de Alec para poder mirar a todos - Mi padre dijo que él y mi madre tuvieron el mismo sueño la noche antes que naciera.

La frente de Alec se frunció.

\- Sí, lo dijo - miró a Clary y Jace - Influir en el nombre que iba a ser dado. Ailig era un nombre elegido.

\- ¿Elegido por quién? - preguntó Magnus - ¿Por qué mi nombre era importante?

\- Ailig significa defensor de la humanidad ¿Verdad? – preguntó Clary - ¿Así que alguien sabía, incluso antes del nacimiento, que tú eras _La Llave_?

Con su habitual sonrisa en marcha, la mirada de preocupación en el rostro de Jace parecía tan fuera de lugar.

\- Tu padre dijo que las generaciones antes de él sabían que su linaje era especial.

Ella alcanzó.

\- ¿Magnus, me permites?

\- ¿Permitir qué?

\- Ser capaz de leerte de nuevo - Jace aclaró - Vamos a sentarnos en el sofá, esto puede tomar un poco.

Magnus dejó de mala gana el calor del abrazo de Alec y se sentó junto a Jace.

Él le dio una sonrisa.

\- Si sólo querías tomar mi mano, sólo había que preguntar - Alec gruñó a cualquiera en la habitación. Magnus le tendió la otra mano, invitando a Alec para llevarla - Puedes tener esta.

Alec gruñó, pero aceptó la oferta, sentándose en el otro lado de Magnus.

\- Realmente no te gusta que nadie lo toque ¿No es así? - preguntó Clary. Ella parecía divertida, pero había un indicio de algo en sus ojos, que Magnus no podía descubrir ¿Confusión? ¿Incredulidad?

Alec hizo una mueca.

\- No.

Jace no parecía demasiado molesto. Se limitó a sonreír a Magnus y le preguntó:

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando le dijiste rotundamente que él no te poseía?

Magnus puso los ojos.

\- Cállate.

Jace rió, luego se dispuso a hacer su cosa de leer el ADN. Con sólo un toque, Jace tuvo una visión de la herencia, el pasado y el futuro.

Magnus realmente no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba, sólo que Jace podía ver la esperanza de vida con un toque. Sólo que esta vez, sostuvo su mano mucho más tiempo, como si estuviera tratando de ver algo que no había visto antes. Luego, Jace frunció la frente.

\- Alec, suelta su mano.

Alec hizo lo que se le pidió, y Magnus no pudo evitar preguntar:

\- ¿Por qué?

Jace no respondió. Él cerró los ojos, concentrándose en lo que fuera que viera en su mente.

\- Eso está mejor - Jace dijo, a continuación, después de unos segundos más, soltó la mano de Magnus. Miró a Alec - ¿Puedes ver algo de eso?

Alec negó con la cabeza.

\- No ¿Qué está pasando, Jace?

\- Yo pensaba que iba a mirar a su historia familiar, ver si sus antepasados, que sabían de este linaje especial, si eran prominentes. Para ser honesto, me concentré en su futuro. Quisimos saber si él sería vampiro, si iba a vivir una vida larga. Yo nunca presté mucha atención a su pasado.

\- Jace - Alec gruñó - Por favor, explícate.

\- Cuando estuvieron cogidos de la mano, vi a los dos - dijo Jace - Fue muy raro.

\- ¿Ambos? ¿Cómo es posible? - preguntó Clary.

Jace se encogió de hombros.

\- No sé ¿Puedes tomar su mano, por favor?

Él le preguntó.

\- Voy a ver si esto funciona de la misma manera.

Cuando Clary agarró la mano de Magnus, Alec parecía más preocupado con lo que estaba pasando, que estar preocupado de que alguien estaba tocando a Magnus. Él nunca quitó los ojos de Jace.

\- ¿Qué ves?

\- Ambos - Él respondió. Jace miró a Magnus y negó con la cabeza - Como si fueras algún tipo de conductor.

\- ¿Qué...?― Magnus se sorprendió. Miró a Alec - ¿Qué significa eso?

\- No sé - dijo Alec. Parecía un poco confundido. Clary dijo:

\- Magnus, toca la pierna de Alec - luego, aun asegurando la otra mano de Magnus, ella cerró los ojos.

\- Clary - Alec siseó una advertencia.

Clary miró a Magnus.

\- ¿Sentiste eso?

\- ¿Sentir qué?

Los ojos Alec se enfocaron en él.

\- ¿No lo sentiste?

Magnus se arrojó fuera del sofá.

\- ¿Sentir qué? ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Alec fue rápidamente por delante de Magnus, de pie, entre él, Clary y Jace. Puso las manos sobre el pecho de Magnus y en el cuello.

\- Clary envió una ráfaga helada a través de ti para mí. Debió haberte afectado, deberías haber sentido eso, por lo menos.

Magnus sacudió la cabeza y habló en un susurro:

\- ¿Qué significa esto Alec, qué me está pasando?

Alec deslizó su mano sobre el cuello de Magnus y lo atrajo hacia él.

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Uh, Alec? - Jace interrumpió - Cuando leí su pasado, no vi nada. Su padre y su abuelo paterno, la abuela, sí. Pero cuando miraba a sus antepasados anteriores, no hubo nada.

Sólo entonces, antes de que nadie pudiera cuestionar lo que Jace acababa de decir, sonó el teléfono de Clary. Ella habló en el teléfono, rápido y bajo, y colgó el teléfono.

\- Catarina está aquí. Ella está en camino.

Catarina era la vidente que había ayudado con su batalla contra Camille en Egipto. Ella era una mujer mayor, por lo menos de 60 años en los seres humanos, una edad que no es típica en vampiros, pero también era ciega. Así que, sus ojos eran lechosos, nublados, pero veía con su mente. Veía cosas que podrían cambiar y por lo tanto nunca podrían suceder, y a veces, sólo veía partes, por lo que su don no era exacto. Pero fue útil, sin embargo.

\- Es bueno verte de nuevo - dijo Magnus.

Ella tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

\- Y tú, Ailig. Ocupado de nuevo, veo.

Magnus resopló.

\- Bueno, los problemas parecen encontrarme ¿Qué puedo decir? Saco lo mejor de las personas.

Alec ni siquiera tuvo que hablar. Se dio la vuelta y lo miró, inclinó la cabeza un poco, con respeto.

\- Alec, estás preocupado.

\- Estoy preocupado, sí - dijo.

\- Has bebido la sangre talentosa, ya veo - dijo. Sus ojos blancos pestañearon, mientras estaba buscando cosas que sólo ella podía ver.

\- Hmm, interesante.

\- ¿Qué ves? ― preguntó Clary.

\- Tiene un efecto de transferencia ¿Correcto? - Ella preguntó.

\- Creemos que sí - dijo Alec - Nosotros tenemos la esperanza de que pudieras decirnos más ¿Qué vez de eso?

\- Veo que esto tiene efectos negativos - Ella dijo. Alec asintió, pero se corrigió - No sobre ti, Alec, sino en Magnus.

\- ¿Qué? No, yo me siento bien. De hecho, me siento muy bien - Magnus sacudió la cabeza - Nunca me sentí tan bien.

\- ¿Qué ves? - Alec le exigió.

\- Veo que Magnus no está bien. Ésta caído y enfermo – dijo suavemente - Va a tomar mucho para salvarlo, pero seguirá vivo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? - Alec ladró. Su acento escocés era siempre más pronunciado cuando las emociones eran altas. Como un buen discurso - ¡Di todo lo que ves!

\- Esta batalla que tú luchas - dijo - Yo no puedo ver lo que es, Alec. El aire es muy espeso.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? - pidió Jace.

Catarina sacudió la cabeza.

Voy a sentarme y concentrarme - dijo. Ella se dirigió directamente al sofá, como si pudiera ver muy bien y se sentó. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Era casi como una meditación. Su cabeza se balanceaba un poco, y 4 personas de pie en la sala miraron y esperaron.

\- Hay 4 divisiones - dijo - El está esperando a la quinta - ella abrió sus ojos - Está esperando a Magnus. Él sabe que vendrán.

\- ¿Quién es él? - Alec requirió - ¡No más acertijos!

\- _Genghis Khan -_ ella dijo - Pero tú lo sabías. Todos ustedes ya lo sabían.

\- ¿Soy la quinta división? - preguntó Magnus. Su cabeza estaba empezando a nadar - ¿De qué?

\- Lo que él necesita para ganar, Magnus - Catarina explicó - Tú eres _La Llave_ para su éxito, tanto como eres _La Llave_ para el tuyo.

\- ¿Qué significa? - Alec rugió. Era evidente que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Al igual como fue con Camille. Ella te necesitaba para traer de vuelta a Osiris, pero fue tu sangre que compró a Ra de vuelta para matarla - Catarina dijo - Khan te necesita para ganar todo lo que quiere que él esté haciendo con esta guerra, Magnus. Pero también es tu sangre que, utilizada contra él, lo verá deshecho.

Magnus se dirigió mecánicamente al sofá delante de Catarina y se echó sobre él. Se frotaba las sienes. Su voz sonaba cansada y resignada, incluso a sus propios oídos.

\- ¿Las cinco divisiones de qué?

\- No sé - ella dijo en voz baja - No puedo ver.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Pronto. Esta luna llena.

\- ¿Voy a enfermar antes de que vayamos o cuando estoy allí? - Magnus preguntó en voz baja.

\- Cuando estás allí - ella dijo - Pero el daño ya está hecho.

\- ¿El daño? - pregunto Jace.

Catarina se sacudió un poco, buscando en su mente, antes de sacudir la cabeza.

\- No puedo ver. Algo está nublando, ocultando lo que está destinado a ser. Tu sangre es muy potente, sin embargo. Es posible que un ser humano no pueda contenerla.

\- Pero él no puede ser transformado - dijo Alec. Se sentó junto a Magnus tomándolo de la mano, pero él habló con Catarina - Has dicho que después de Egipto, su sangre como _La Llave_ es necesaria una vez más, entonces podría ser transformado.

\- Sí - dijo Catarina - Esto sigue siendo así.

Clary asintió.

\- ¿Pero si él no puede ser un ser humano para sobrevivir y no puede ser transformado...?

\- Va a estar cerca - dijo Catarina - Pero Magnus va a ser un vampiro. Lo tendrás para siempre.

Magnus resopló.

\- Sólo será un viaje ¿Eh?

Alec seguía mirando a Catarina. Él frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué dijiste eso? - preguntó - Vimos a Max y él dijo algo similar.

\- Si hablaste con Max, yo no veo lo que puedo decirte – Catarina dijo con incredulidad - Su don es mucho más fuerte de que el mío.

\- Porque habla con acertijos, por eso - dijo Magnus. Su tono era corto y directo, reflejando su paciencia - Nosotros pensamos que podrías ser capaz de arrojar algo de luz sobre lo qué demonios estaba pasando. En primer lugar, tenemos noticias de un nuevo enemigo, el cual descubrimos que es _Genghis Khan_ \- sin la ayuda de Max, entonces, Alec comienza con la transferencia de dones de otros vampiros, porque mi sangre es jodida. Y necesitamos respuestas, no crípticas pistas - él tomó una respiración profunda - Así que por favor, cualquier cosa que puedas decirnos. Es algo.

\- La transferencia de dones es alarmante - dijo Catarina - Fascinante y de gran alcance, pero alarmante. Magnus, no puedo esperar a ver qué poderes tendrás cuando renazcas como un vampiro.

\- ¿No puedes ver eso? - preguntó Magnus.

Catarina sacudió la cabeza.

\- No, no hay manera de saber hasta que eso ocurra. Aunque será de gran alcance ¿Cómo puede no ser? ¿Una _Llave_ humana que se convertirá en un vampiro? Yo me lo imagino muy fuerte.

Alec, Jace, y Clary miraron a Magnus, y cada uno de ellos sonrió con un poco de orgullo.

\- No quiero ser de gran alcance - Magnus dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza - Sólo quiero la paz y la jodida tranquilidad, y sin vampiros psicóticos compitiendo por la dominación del mundo para tener que matar.

Jace se rió y Magnus lo miró. No estaba de humor.

\- Estoy hablando en serio, Jace.

El vampiro rubio volvió a reírse.

\- Lo sé, eso es lo que lo hace tan divertido.

Alec estrechó la mano de Magnus y condujo la conversación de nuevo hacia Catarina.

\- Max dijo que era para siempre en las rocas ¿Qué te parece que quiso decir?

\- Dime todo lo que dijo - dijo Catarina.

Alec repitió palabra por palabra lo que Max le había dicho.

_Su sangre proviene del sol. Sangre de una piedra. Piedra de una sangre. Tantas preguntas. Sangre de una piedra. Mano Roja, Luna Azul, Río de Plata, la tierra volverá a la vida. Sangre de una piedra, piedra de una sangre. Él ha resucitado, como ella se levantó, la respuesta está en las rocas. Sangre de una piedra, piedra de una sangre. Luna Azul, Río de Plata, sangre de una piedra. No vas a encontrarlo con tus ojos. Sí, por medio de La Llave. A través de La Llave. Manos rojas en las piedras. Para siempre está en las rocas. La Llave hará diferentes preguntas, que él hace. Sí, lo hace. Manos rojas en las piedras. Para siempre está en las rocas._

\- Creemos que entendimos un poco de eso - dijo Magnus – El comentario de la luna azul, por supuesto, y de la sangre sale el sol es lo que ocurrió en Egipto. La tierra que llega a la vida es del Ejército Terracota, pensamos, y parte sobre ellos siendo resucitados. Pero Río de Plata, Mano roja, Sangre de una piedra, no tenemos ninguna pista. Si él quería decir roca como en Terracota, simplemente no lo sabemos. Hay un dicho que dice, es imposible obtener sangre de una roca ¿Por lo que tal vez él quiso decir que hacerlo es imposible? ¿Es así de simple?

\- Puede ser - dijo Clary - Pero yo no creo que sea probable.

Nada de lo que dice Max es simple.

\- Tampoco debe ser descartado - Jace añadió - Si él lo dijo, significa algo.

Catarina frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia delante como si estuviera buscando en su mente por respuestas.

\- Siempre está en las rocas - ella repitió, murmurando para sí misma - Te veo totalmente bajo tierra. Veo una habitación grande, hay soldados vampiros de terracota y caballos...

Magnus interrumpió.

\- ¿Hay vampiros caballos? - él parpadeó lentamente - ¿Esta mierda es real?

Catarina sacudió la cabeza.

\- Ellos no lo hicieron bien con el cambio.

Magnus levantó las manos.

\- Está bien, para - los 4 vampiros miraron para él - ¿Caballos? ¿Cómo en la película, My Little Pony, trote-trote, malditos caballos?

Alec le estrechó la mano.

\- Los animales no cambian, por lo menos no muy bien. Hubo algunos intentos de vampirizar perros guardianes, pero los animales... - hizo una mueca... - No terminó bien - miró a Catarina - Estos caballos fueron transformados en Terracota hace más de dos mil años ¿Verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

\- Tal vez aquellos que hicieron esto, no lo sabían, o tal vez esperaron en vano. Los mongoles reverenciaban sus caballos. Todavía lo hacen. Ellos son un país forjado en caballos. No es agradable, pero no me sorprende ver caballos en las tumbas al lado de sus soldados.

Magnus se estremeció de pies a cabeza, y Alec soltó su mano, para que pudiera poner su brazo alrededor de él.

\- Magnus ¿Estás bien?

Él le dio una sonrisa débil a Alec y negó con la cabeza, luego miró a Catarina.

\- La interrumpí antes, lo siento ¿Ves algo sobre piedras?

Catarina cerró los ojos de nuevo y se quedó en silencio por un momento. Ella respiró hondo y sus ojos se abrieron.

\- Hay una piedra. Lo veo. Es una placa de piedra. Hay inscripciones sobre ella y un laberinto modelado en ella. Está bien vigilada – ella sacudió la cabeza rápidamente - Ahí es donde Magnus caerá.

Alec gruñó, un sonido bajo de un trueno, como si la mera mención de daños a Magnus, fuera una amenaza.

\- Entonces nosotros no iremos. Deja a alguien que lo mate.

\- ¿No tengo que ir? - Magnus le preguntó - ¿No es esto el punto de ser _La Llave_?

Alec lo miró, con los ojos de un zafiro salvaje.

\- No voy a correr el riesgo.

\- Si él no cumple con su propósito - dijo Catarina. Sus ojos estaban cerrados de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza - Él va a morir como un ser humano.

\- ¿Él tiene que hacer esto, para que pueda ser transformado? - preguntó Clary.

Catarina suspiró profundamente. Sus ojos se abrieron.

\- Parece que sí. Yo no puedo ver por qué, sólo que eso es todo.

\- Algo debe sucederle cuando cae - dijo Jace - Algo debe pasar con su sangre, para cambiar lo que sea que lo hace especial.

Magnus cayó contra Alec. Los pensamientos de esto pesaban sobre él.

\- Sobreviviré ¿Verdad? - preguntó.

Alec hizo un sonido de lloriqueo bajo, que era casi como un grito. El presionó sus brazos en Magnus y besó el lado de su cabeza.

\- Odio que debas pasar por esto.

Magnus se incorporó y se apartó un poco para poder mirar en los ojos a Alec.

\- Sé que lo odias. Pero Alec, no importa por lo que tenga que pasar. Mientras te tenga siempre, entonces todo valdrá la pena.

\- Parece que con cada respuestas, sólo nos da más preguntas - Alec dijo en voz baja - Max habló de preguntas. Parece que él también podía ver que todo lo que enfrentamos es sin respuesta.

Jace se sentó junto a Catarina.

\- ¿Puedes ver cómo nosotros matamos al Ejército de Terracota?

Catarina suspiró y se tiró en el sofá. La expresión de su cara era una de miedo.

\- Ellos están viniendo. Ahora. ¡Váyanse! ¡Pon a Magnus en un lugar seguro!

Antes de que Magnus pudiera siquiera parpadear, 2 vampiros guerreros chinos aparecieron en la sala de estar, sus rostros grabados en la ira, mostrando los dientes. Hablaban en Chino, cargaban lanzas de madera, y avanzaron en su dirección.


	9. CAPITULO 8

**Regresando para continuar esta fabulosa historia. Gracias a todos por la paciencia. Y bueno con estos avances estamos justo a la mitad de la historia. Así que disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Saltadores. Guerreros vampiros chinos con la capacidad de saltar de un lugar a otro, como Alec, giraron lanzas de madera por encima de sus cabezas. Vestidos de rojo con placas en el pecho de cuero negro, se movieron al unísono, de forma sincronizada con violencia, mientras que sacudían sus lanzas.

Magnus apenas vio a Jace y Clary reaccionar antes de que Alec tuviera sus brazos alrededor de él y se fueron.

Golpeado por una ráfaga de aire frío de invierno, Magnus se encontró a sí mismo en una completa oscuridad, con la espalda apoyada contra una pared de piedra y Alec delante de él. Su corazón latía tan condenadamente rápido, que pensó que en realidad podría parar.

Magnus reconoció este lugar inmediatamente. Era el Fuerte del pueblo de Alacante, donde Alec había vivido su vida humana. Fue hace mucho abandonado y completamente expuesto a los elementos de Escocia, pero era remoto y privado, y, obviamente, fue el primer lugar donde Alec pensó cuando él pensó en la palabra seguridad.

Magnus succionó de vuelta un respiro. Su corazón latía con fuerza y su adrenalina estaba bombeando.

\- ¡Jace! ¡Y Clary! ¡Tenemos que volver! - dijo él - ¡No podemos dejarlos allí!

\- No hay 2 guerreros más hábiles que ellos - dijo Alec. Llevó las manos a la cara de Magnus, buscando ver si estaba herido, e incluso en la oscuridad, Magnus podía ver lo grande y oscuros que tenía los ojos.

\- ¿Estás herido?

Magnus sacudió la cabeza.

\- No. ¡Alec, no podemos dejarlos!

\- Tenía que sacarte de allí.

\- ¡Ellos sabían dónde estábamos!

Alec asintió.

\- Tenemos que seguir adelante.

\- ¿Qué demonios fue lo que dijeron? - preguntó Magnus - Ellos gritaron algo en chino.

\- No fue chino. Fue mongol. Ellos dijeron... ¡En el nombre de _Gengis Khan_!

Magnus se estremeció. El cambio instantáneo de un apartamento de clima controlado de Nueva York, a un campo lleno de noche tormentosa escocés, fue más que un choque. Por no hablar de la conmoción que tuvo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y sus dientes castañeaban.

\- Tenemos que volver, por favor Alec. No puedo dejarlos.

\- ¡Y si hay ahora un centenar de asesinos en la habitación? – él respondió - ¡Yo no puedo correr el riesgo de tenerte ahí!

\- ¡Si hubiera un centenar de asesinos en esa habitación, tenemos que volver ahora!

En ese momento, el teléfono móvil de Alec sonó. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y leyó en la pantalla.

\- Es un mensaje de Clary - dijo, y Magnus suspiró de alivio – Dice que es _'sikre'_.

\- ¿Se trata de algún tipo de código?

\- Sí - Alec dijo rotundamente - Es noruego para seguro. Ella nos está diciendo que es seguro regresar.

Los dientes de Magnus todavía castañeteaban.

\- Está bien.

\- ¿Estás listo?

Magnus asintió con la cabeza, y se fueron.

Magnus se encontró en su habitación. La luz estaba encendida y brillante en comparación con la oscuridad donde él sólo había estado, pero al menos estaba caliente. Todavía estaba temblando, castañeando los dientes y todo el cuerpo con de piel de gallina.

Alec escuchó durante un segundo y luego pareció relajarse un poco. Agarró la mano de Magnus y lo llevó a la sala. Clary tenía su teléfono a la oreja, hablando en un lenguaje que Magnus no conocía. Jace estaba dejando caer chalecos antibalas y armas que sobraron de su última pelea en Egipto en el sofá. Catarina estaba en la pared que solía ser una pared de cristal con vistas a la ciudad, pero ahora era la pared con seguridad metálica. Y dos lanzas largas de madera colocadas al azar entre un spray de polvo marrón en el suelo de mármol blanco.

\- Gracias, Catarina - dijo Alec.

Ella parecía un poco sacudida, incluso para un vampiro.

\- Lo siento, no lo vi antes. Deben tener un manto, Alec. Alguien está ocultando sus acciones.

Jace puso las flechas en una mochila.

\- Tenemos que salir - dijo sin levantar la vista.

Alec dio una inclinación de cabeza dura.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.

\- ¿Y mi padre? - preguntó Magnus - Si ellos nos encontraron, entonces ellos deben saber de él.

Alec estrechó la mano de Magnus antes de dejarla ir. Se llevó el teléfono a la oreja y rápidamente habló con alguien en francés, entonces se dio cuenta y habló en inglés.

\- James es Alec. Raphael estará en tu puerta. Por favor déjalo entrar. Tienes que venir con él. Magnus y yo estaremos ahí con ustedes en un momento.

Por lo que Magnus podía entender, su padre no debería haber argumentado. Alec puso su teléfono en el bolsillo.

\- Magnus, necesitarás dos chaquetas.

Magnus corrió al armario y tomó dos chaquetas, una para él y otra para su padre. Cuando regresó, Alec estaba ayudando a Jace con la carga de pistolas en las mochilas. Magnus lanzó su chaqueta en el sofá. Alec simplemente anunció que no demorarían mucho, y deslizó su brazo alrededor de Magnus, y saltaron.

Cuando Magnus y Alec aterrizaron en la sala de James, James estaba en la puerta frontal con Raphael. El padre de Magnus, un hombre de pelo gris, de casi sesenta años de edad, estaba pálido y con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- ¿Papá? - Magnus corrió hacia él – ¿Estás bien?

James asintió débilmente.

\- Sí, sí. Estoy demasiado viejo para esta mierda en la mitad de la noche.

Alec no perdió el tiempo.

\- ¿James, tienes un libro sobre tu historia familiar? Cualquier documentación que puedas tener sería muy apreciada.

James asintió y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Magnus se dio cuenta de que su padre estaba en pijama.

\- Voy a traer algo de ropa en un bolso - Magnus dijo, siguiendo a su padre por el pasillo. El oyó a Alec preguntar a Raphael si había visto algo fuera de lo normal, mientras observaba a James, pero no oyó la respuesta de Raphael. Metió un puñado de ropa en una pequeña bolsa y cuando regresó a la sala de estar, James estaba allí.

Tenía en la mano un libro que Magnus no había visto nunca.

\- Solo tengo esto... - sus palabras murieron.

Alec estaba sosteniendo un panfleto para James. Parecía molesto o preocupado, posiblemente ambos.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

\- Uh, es curioso que lo menciones - James dijo en voz baja.

\- Recibí una llamada de un tipo en el Times Square de Discovery, que decía que yo gané entradas. No le creí, ya sabes, aquellos que venden en las llamadas telefónicas son un dolor en el culo. Pero él dijo que los ganadores fueron escogidos al azar de los números de su tarjeta de biblioteca del estado. Citó mi número... Luego estaba el regalo, en mi buzón de correo. Puse las entradas en la parte superior de la nevera.

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó Magnus.

Alec dio a Magnus la hoja de papel y entró en la cocina. Magnus leyó el folleto, y agujas de hielo y miedo pasaron por su columna vertebral. El vello en la parte posterior del cuello se levantó. Allí, en el membrete del museo, había una carta a su padre.

Señor MacBane, el Ejército de Terracota esperó 2 mil años para verlo.

Alec volvió con las entradas en la mano. Tenía la mandíbula tensa, sus ojos de un azul acerado. Sin decir una palabra, él puso su mano sobre Magnus, Magnus puso una mano en Raphael, y antes de que pudiera tocar a su padre, James gritó

\- ¡Espera!

Volvió corriendo por el pasillo y volvió con Chairman Meow escondido debajo del brazo.

\- No lo puedo dejar aquí a morir de hambre - James dijo.

Chairman Meow se movió en los brazos de James, determinado para estar más cerca de Alec. El gato maulló y ronroneó hasta que Alec atrapó al gato para asegurarlo. Magnus rió, y Alec rodó los ojos, y ellos saltaron.

Volvieron a la vivienda de Alec, para encontrar a Jace y Clary preparados, listos y esperando. James retrocedió del salto, jadeando con los ojos grandes.

\- Sé que el salto duele - Magnus le dijo, ayudándole con la chaqueta y cerrándole los botones - Te acostumbrarás a eso.

Entonces, los 7 de ellos, Alec, Magnus, James, Raphael, Jace, Clary, y Catarina, tomaron todas las bolsas que podían cargar (incluyendo a Chairman Meow) y saltaron de nuevo.

La casa donde ellos llegaron esta vez era ligera, pero fría. No es que los vampiros se dieran cuenta, pero Magnus estaba agradecido por la chaqueta que Alec le había dicho que tomara. Raphael tomó las bolsas y las alineó contra la pared, y Catarina comenzó a encender el fuego de la chimenea.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó James.

\- Japón - Magnus le dijo. Reconoció las paredes blancas, líneas de madera oscura, y muebles tradicionales. Los cristales de las ventanas, especialmente filtradas, permitieron a la luz del sol entrar en la casa sin hacer daño a los vampiros, como en el apartamento en Nueva York.

La vista fuera, sin embargo, era muy diferente. Mientras que en Nueva York había edificios, acero y vidrio, este punto de vista era todo de árboles de flor de cerezos y verduras.

James miró alrededor de la habitación, luego, a la vista de afuera.

\- ¿Japón? - él susurró.

\- Hubo un ataque en el apartamento de Nueva York – Magnus explicó - Sabían dónde estábamos, y es evidente que ellos sabían dónde vives también.

\- ¿La carta del museo? - preguntó James.

Jace y Clary, ahora estaban inspeccionando la letra de las entradas que Alec les había dado.

\- Las entradas son invitaciones personalizadas - dijo Alec – El nombre de Magnus está impreso en este segundo billete.

\- El museo cuenta con una exposición de los Soldados de Terracota - Clary dijo en voz baja. Ella miró a Magnus - Te quieren allí.

\- Yo no pensé en eso - James dijo - Yo entré con Magnus bajo mi cuenta bibliotecaria cuando él era un niño, entonces simplemente asumí... - tragó en seco - Eso tiene algo que ver con _Genghis Khan_ ¿No es así?

Magnus asintió.

\- Sí, papá. Lo tiene.

\- ¿Seguramente no serían tan estúpidos como para creer que él iría? - Alec ladró.

\- Creo que debería ir - dijo Magnus.

\- Magnus - Alec dijo con una risa sin humor - ¡No pienses ni por un segundo que te permitiría entrar en una trampa!

\- ¿Tú no me lo permitirías? - preguntó con una ceja levantada.

Alec gruñó con frustración.

\- Sabes lo que quiero decir, Magnus. No puedo soportar la idea de que te sometas a eso.

\- Escucha - Magnus comenzó. Puso la mano sobre el brazo de Alec, el toque calmando a los dos - Yo prefiero probar las aguas co de estos soldados de Terracota, en lugar de probar suerte co mil. Esto tiene sentido. Si no es el museo en Nueva York, si crees que es una trampa, entonces, ciertamente, hay otros en todo el mundo. Londres, Sídney, Hong Kong. ¡Ellos están en exhibición en todas partes!

Jace asintió.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Magnus - Alec volvió a gruñir, pero Jace no se dejó intimidar - Alec, él tiene razón. Eso tiene sentido...

James interrumpió.

\- ¿Uh, Magnus? ¿De qué se trata esto?

Magnus recordó entonces que su padre no sabía del último descubrimiento.

\- Creemos que _Genghis Khan_ reformó su ejército. El ejército de terracota fue enterrado bajo lo que fue una pirámide, padre. Max dijo que la tierra volverá a la vida.

\- ¿La Tierra como en terracota? - James preguntó en voz baja. Magnus sacudió la cabeza y miró para James, y después a la carta que Clary aún sostenía - ¿Por qué ellos quieren que yo vaya?

Clary extendió los dos pasajes.

\- Para que lleves a Magnus, parece.

Catarina, que estaba sentada frente a la chimenea, ahora dijo:

\- Los boletos son un ardid, sí. Puedo ver que no termina bien.

\- ¡Gracias! - Alec lloriqueó.

\- Sin duda, no pueden haber sido tan ingenuos en suponer que Magnus iría realmente para la exposición de Nueva York - dijo Jace, moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

\- Si no Magnus... - dijo Catarina en silencio -... Entonces James. Lo que yo veo es, si no Magnus, entonces James como un cambio sería lo suficiente.

James se sentó cansado en el sofá bajo. Magnus observó como Raphael se movió para estar detrás de su padre, dándose cuenta de que Raphael aún tomaba en serio su papel de protector. Magnus sonrió para Raphael cuando se sentó junto a James y lo golpeó en la espalda, tranquilizándolo sin palabras.

\- Alec, si ustedes van a un museo diferente - Catarina sugirió - No preveo ninguna complicación. Sólo respuestas.

Alec dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió al techo. Magnus fue rápido para llegar al lado de él, tocándolo.

\- Yo sé que no te gusta - Magnus dijo en voz baja - No me gusta ponernos a todos en peligro, tampoco, pero cuanto antes se resuelva esto mejor ¿Verdad?

Alec le hizo una mueca petulante, y Magnus pensó que era particularmente hermoso cuando hacía un puchero.

\- No me sonrías así, Magnus.

\- Entonces está decidido - dijo Magnus - ¿Te sentirías mejor si te dejo elegir el museo al que vamos?

\- ¿Puedo elegir? - Alec repitió. Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa - ¿Me permitirás tomar una decisión? Que generoso.

\- ¿Es sarcasmo eso que detecto? - Magnus preguntó con una sonrisa - Yo pensé que los efectos de transferencia de beber mi sangre habían comenzado a desaparecer.

Alec sonrió ahora.

\- Y déjame adivinar. Quieres ir al museo de mi elección en este momento.

\- Por supuesto.

Alec suspiró, pero él jaló a Magnus para un abrazo. Pasó la nariz sobre el cuello de Magnus, inhalando profundamente. Magnus podía sentir la tensión salir del cuerpo de Alec.

\- Bueno... - dijo Alec - ... Teniendo en cuenta que mis opciones se limitan al anochecer, lo que me deja con pocas opciones - él tomó su teléfono, pulsó unos cuantos botones, y lo puso en el oído - Isabelle, mi vieja amiga ¿Qué seguridad tiene en el Museo Británico a las 04 a.m.?

En el momento en que Alec había hecho los arreglos para reunirse dentro del Museo Británico con Isabelle, Jace y Clary se habían armado con aljabas de flechas y estacas, y James había declarado que no iba a ninguna parte si se trataba de saltar. Raphael estaría con él, así como Catarina. Magnus sabía que su padre probablemente volvería a la cama, teniendo en cuenta que era después de la medianoche, hora de Nueva York.

De hecho, Magnus se dio cuenta de que su padre parecía como si no pudiera mantenerse de pie. Se veía cansado, agotado y preocupado.

\- Mantente seguro ¿Si? - fue todo lo que James dijo antes de que Magnus, Alec, Jace y Clary desaparecieran.

En lo que fue su tercer país en menos de una hora, Magnus se encontró de pie en el interior del Museo Británico. Sólo estaba iluminado por una iluminación de seguridad, la habitación era enorme, con techos altos de vidrio. Todo lo demás era de mármol y azulejos, incluyendo las escaleras que se envolvían alrededor de ambos lados de la habitación. Ellos aterrizaron en el Grand Hall, e Isabelle, junto con 2 vampiros que Magnus no había conocido antes, lo recibieron con sonrisas.

Alec los saludó con un brusco.

\- ¿Seguridad?

Isabelle agitó la mano hacia la pared opuesta, donde Magnus había asumido que estaban las oficinas.

\- Hecho - dijo con aire de suficiencia - Maia se asegura que el video de vigilancia se reproducirá en un bucle de salas vacías, y Lily ayudó a los guardias a dormir. Ellos van a despertar muy bien después de habernos ido, por supuesto.

Magnus odiaba admitir que como agente de policía, odiaba lo que estaban haciendo, pero ahora que estaba en el otro lado de la valla ética, pensó que su capacidad de seguir estando sin ser detectado era muy legal.

La vampiro alta y morena, que Magnus supuso que era Maia, hizo un gesto a Magnus.

\- Es un honor - dijo, con su acento británico.

La otra, Lily, siguió su ejemplo.

\- Es un privilegio - ella dijo, sonando más de Londres.

Magnus tragó. Nunca se acostumbraría a la gente tratándolo como si fuera de la realeza o algo así.

\- ¿Gracias?

Jace se rió y estrechó la mano de Isabelle.

\- Ha sido demasiado tiempo, querida.

Isabelle sonrió.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Mucho.

Entonces Isabelle tomó la mano de Clary y Magnus medio esperaba que también coqueteara con ella.

No lo hizo, sin embargo, en su lugar se inclinó un poco.

\- Tu belleza sigue siendo clara competencia de la mía.

Clary rodó los ojos.

\- Sin embargo, yo sigo teniendo el segundo lugar ¿No?

Isabelle se rió y Clary le sonrió. Estaba claro que eran viejas amigas, y Magnus envidiaba su historia. El era como un recién llegado, tan joven en comparación con todos ellos, y fue enloquecedor pensar en que toda la vida de 29 años de Magnus debe haberse sentido como una semana para ellos.

\- Magnus - murmuró Isabelle. Tomó la mano de Magnus suavemente y miró para él, para después abrazarlo.

Alec gruñó, haciendo a Isabelle reír.

\- Veo que alguien tiene sus pantalones celosos hoy.

El gruñido de Alec se hizo más fuerte y más grave, e Isabelle dejó de sonreír.

Se volvió a Alec y levantó una ceja en cuestión.

Jace dio un paso rápidamente entre ellos y retiró la mano de Isabelle de Magnus.

\- Él no quiso decir nada con eso. Parece que hay consecuencias indebidas de beber la sangre de Magnus.

Magnus rápidamente rodeo a Jace, para que él pudiese tocar a Alec. Colocó un brazo alrededor de él, medio de lado a Isabelle.

Clary añadió.

\- O ser predestinado a un ser humano, aun no lo sabemos. Hay muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas.

Isabelle parpadeó, su expresión preocupada.

\- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

\- Los cambios en el comportamiento de Alec no son algo que queremos hacer público - dijo Magnus.

\- Hmm - Isabelle meditaba con un gesto delicado - Un punto que puedo entender.

\- Pido disculpas - Alec dijo en voz baja - No me puedo contener, o al menos eso parece.

\- Mi amigo - Isabelle dijo con gusto - La disculpa no es obligatoria. Yo no lo sabía. Pero con seguridad, que yo no voy a tocarlo - luego sonrió - A menos que él quiera que lo haga.

Alec volvió a gruñir.

Los labios de Isabelle se torcieron.

\- O hacer chistes sobre eso también, al parecer.

Magnus apretó su brazo alrededor de Alec, queriendo, no, no queriendo, necesitando tranquilizarlo. Para protegerlo, tocarlo y calmarlo. Y en ese momento, Magnus sabía que si Isabelle o cualquier otra persona intentara tocar a Alec, él haría más que gruñir para ellos.

\- Parece ser una simbiosis mutua - Isabelle pensó, mirando como Magnus estaba casi envuelto alrededor de Alec.

Clary asintió.

\- Debemos luchar contra cualquier guerra que se avecina y terminarla antes de que esta simbiosis... - ella hizo un gesto hacia Magnus y Alec - ... como le llamaste, se convierta en irreparable.

Esta vez, Magnus gruñó y Alec mantuvo su presión en él.

\- No estamos quebrados - murmuró.

Isabelle miró para los dos cuidadosamente, con una mirada en su cara que decía claramente: Bueno, ustedes no están demasiado malditamente "normal" tampoco, pero muy sabiamente cambió de tema.

\- Dime lo que descubriste desde que visitamos a Max.

Cuando le contaron lo que habían aprendido desde la visita de Max hasta el ataque en Nueva York, Magnus miró alrededor del museo. Magnus pudo ver que era grande, incluso en la oscuridad. A la izquierda, guardando la entrada a lo que era, obviamente, la exposición egipcia, había dos estatuas. Los recuerdos de las momias egipcias (los gritos que ellos hicieron y el hedor profano de la muerte) asaltaron la mente de Magnus, y él estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

Alec lo notó, por supuesto, y miró para ver lo que llamó la atención de Magnus. Pero enseguida, Magnus había notado otra cosa. A la derecha de la sala dos grandes pancartas cilíndricas, ambas fácilmente de 12 pies de altura, cada imagen era de un Guardián de Terracota, un permanente soldado en la puerta.

Sin prestar atención a lo que decían los otros, Magnus se sintió atraído por la derecha. Ya sea que fue el destino o la curiosidad, Magnus se encontró caminando hacia la exposición china antigua. Cuando llegó a la puerta, se detuvo.

\- Magnus - dijo Alec. Él estaba justo detrás de él, y Magnus tenía la impresión de que no era la primera vez que Alec había dicho su nombre, sólo que no lo oyó. Estaba tan absorto, tan hipnotizado por la seducción del Ejército de Terracota. Todos los 7 vampiros estaban ahora detrás de él, mirándolo con recelo. Jace y Clary ahora tenían estacas de madera en sus manos.

\- De esta manera - Magnus dijo en voz baja. Era casi un sueño, como si estuviera casi flotando, pero los llevó a la sala.

Había pilares cuadrados que se alineaban en la sala larga y estrecha, que sostenían el techo grande y adornado. Al lado de las columnas había armarios de vitrinas de antigüedades, que normalmente a Magnus le hubiera gustado inspeccionar y preguntar, pero en aquel momento, no le importaba nada de eso. Debido a que en el centro de la habitación, detrás de las paredes de cristal, estaban seis guerreros de terracota. Enfrentándolo, estoicos y quietos, como si estuvieran esperando por él. 4 soldados de pie y 2 arqueros arrodillados en formación de combate, y Magnus estaba delante de ellos. El silencio era ensordecedor, todo el mundo estaba extrañamente tranquilo, a pesar de que estaba lejos de ser pacífico. El corazón de Magnus latía, su instinto le dijo que diera la vuelta y corriera, pero estaba tan inmóvil como los hombres de terracota delante de él.

Enseguida, un terrible bramido estrangulado rompió el silencio como un trueno. Magnus se volvió hacia el sonido y vio a un jinete solitario de terracota atado a un caballo de terracota en una caja de cristal. El caballo, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, rebuznando de nuevo. Lentamente, levantó un pie, y cuando pisó el suelo, el pie de terracota se interrumpió y el animal gritó.

Luego, como horror general, los 6 hombres de Terracota enfrente de él se movieron. Los soldados movieron sus brazos, como si estuvieran levantando armas que no estaban asegurando, y los arqueros de rodillas se levantaron lentamente y apuntaron sus flechas para Magnus.


	10. CAPITULO 9

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus se tambaleó hacia atrás y Alec rápidamente lo tomó. Jace y Clary se movieron frente a él, cada uno con estacas en ambas manos, y sin apartar los ojos de la amenaza, ellos lentamente anduvieron para atrás, fuera de la habitación. Magnus vio a uno de los soldados de infantería dar un paso antes de doblar la esquina./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Alec gritó:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¡Juntense!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Todos extendieron sus manos, tocándose, y Alec saltó. De repente, Magnus se encontró en un callejón oscuro, y no cualquier callejón, estaba detrás del club de Isabelle, en Londres. Magnus observó a los 7 vampiros cerrados alrededor de él, escaneando su entorno, antes de que Alec tirara a Magnus contra él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Fue Isabelle quien se rió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¡Bueno, eso fue divertido! - ella dijo. Sus ojos se iluminaron y su sonrisa se acentuó, le daba una apariencia más de una niña traviesa que de un vampiro - Magnus, eres un tesoro. Primero las momias. Ahora las estatuas cobran vida delante de ti./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Si ustedes están bien, nosotros seguiremos nuestro camino - Alec dijo con firmeza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Sí, claro - dijo Isabelle. Ambas, Maia y Lily asintieron, pero mantuvieron los ojos en Magnus, muy abiertos del susto – Manténgame informada - continuó Isabelle - Y recuerda, si necesitas de números en China, sólo házmelo saber./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Jace se inclinó a cambio y no había terminado de tocar a Clary, cuando Alec extendió la mano y se fueron de nuevo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Tan pronto como los pies de Magnus golpearon tierra firme, vio la sala de estar familiar de la casa en Japón y suspiró. Catarina esperó expectante./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Vi lo que pasó - dijo ella - Sólo un momento antes de que sucediera. No había manera de avisarte. Sabía que habría respuestas, pero no me esperaba que fuesen tan precipitadas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¿Respuestas? - Alec gritó - ¿Enserio? Todo lo que tenemos ahora son más preguntas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus ignoró su berrinche./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¿Dónde está mi padre?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Duerme, Raphael se encuentra de guardia - dijo Catarina - Magnus, lo siento por no avisarte. Siento que mi don a tu alrededor disminuye con el tiempo. La brecha entre la visión y la ocurrencia real está disminuyendo. O tienen un manto o tu sangre afecta lo que veo. Es sólo que no sé./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Alec suspiró, pero su abrazo sobre Magnus apretó. Miró a Catarina./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Lo siento por mi mal humor. Parece que los efectos que Magnus tiene en los dones es de amplia difusión./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Catarina asintió al anciano./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Tu disculpa es humildemente aceptada, a pesar de que tu preocupación esté justificada. No tengas miedo de ofender. Nosotros vamos a superar estos tiempos difíciles, Alec. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"La cabeza de Magnus comenzó a nadar con cada salto y eventos de la noche./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Tengo casi todas las experiencias emocionalmente fuertes hasta este momento. Viendo estatuas de piedra cobrar vida delante de mí, está justo al lado de las momias en mi lista, no quiero volver a verlo de nuevo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"La frente de Alec se frunció./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Magnus ¿Estás bien?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus se inclinó hacia él, queriendo su calor y fuerza, le echó los brazos alrededor de él tan fuerte como pudo, y suspiró profundamente. Él no necesitaba responder con palabras, por lo que Alec respondió de la misma manera. Clary se despejó la garganta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Vamos a empezar a investigar los efectos del albañil y las influencias – dijo - Únete a nosotros una vez que Magnus esté dormido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Alec asintió en respuesta, y sin decir una palabra, tomó la mano de Magnus y lo sacó fuera de la habitación. Magnus supuso que Alec de alguna manera sabía que había tenido suficientes de saltos por un día, porque caminaban. La habitación al final del pasillo largo estaba oscura y Magnus apenas podía distinguir la cama. Era una cama estilo futón, que se veía muy atractiva y suave. Se quitó la ropa, a pesar del frío del cuarto, y se acostó boca abajo en el colchón./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ni un segundo más tarde, Alec se arrastró hasta su cuerpo, plantando besos en la parte posterior de sus pantorrillas, muslos, en la espalda, columna vertebral, y por último la parte de atrás de su cuello./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Magnus, tienes frío./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus sonrió y levantó su culo en invitación./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Entonces deja de hablar y caliéntame./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Jace gritó desde el pasillo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Esta casa tiene paredes delgadas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus reprimió su risa con una almohada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Entonces puedes agradecerme más tarde./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Alec raspó sus dientes a través de la parte de atrás del cuello de Magnus antes de besar la piel expuesta. Magnus empujó la frente en la almohada, estirando el cuello para darle más piel a Alec, gimiendo sin vergüenza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus se encontró siendo entregado, embalado en las manos talentosas y los intentos de Alec. Estaba de espaldas en menos tiempo del que le llevó a parpadear. Alec estaba por encima de él, desnudo y exigente, sus ojos eran un span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanprofundo charco azul de deseo, y se pasó la lengua a lo largo de sus colmillos. Magnus gimió de deseo, y Alec le dio un beso tranquilo, cubriendo la boca de Magnus con la suya. Sus penes se alinearon cuando Alec empujó y cayó contra él. Magnus abrió sus muslos más ampliamente inclinando sus caderas, queriendo todo lo que Alec tenía. Pasó las manos por la espalda de Alec y por la hinchazón de su culo, tirando de sus caderas juntas, en busca de la fricción de la que quería más. Su pene se deslizó contra sus cuerpos, escurriendo pre-semen y con necesidad, sus bocas se fundieron, y las lenguas se enredaron y probaron./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus nunca había implorado, nada por el estilo. Necesitaba a Alec con cada célula de su cuerpo. No fue suficiente. Nunca sería suficiente. Sin contacto suficiente, no tiene sabor suficiente. Ellos nunca estarían lo suficientemente cerca. Y con las manos agarradas y gemidos desesperados, un placer tan divino, tan completo, detonó en el vientre de Magnus. A medida que la lluvia radiactiva, se desplegó en cámara lenta y la velocidad de la luz, al mismo tiempo, llegando y consumiendo. Con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, con la boca abierta en un grito silencioso, su cuello, y con todo su cuerpo tensionado y con convulsiones, Magnus disfrutó. Alec lo aseguró, resistiéndose a él, y con un gruñido en el oído de Magnus, él se derramó entre ellos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus pasó sus brazos alrededor de él cuando Alec le cayó encima. Magnus amaba el peso de su cuerpo presionando hacia abajo en él, y apretó su agarre. Alec estaba ronroneando y murmurando cosas sin sentido que Magnus no podía comprender. Besó el lado de la cabeza de Alec, y justo antes de dormirse, susurró algo que Alec una vez le había dicho./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Mi Rug Ort, m'cridhe/em. Te tengo, mi corazón./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus se despertó sin saber dónde estaba. Estaba en una extraña cama en una habitación extraña, y Magnus entonces recordó. Estaban en Japón. No había luz, y Magnus había estado tan acostumbrado a la habitación del apartamento en Nueva York de Alec, donde la ventana de la habitación había sido polarizada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Mmm, Alec./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus se estiró en la cama, sintiendo la alegría en cada pulgada de su cuerpo. También sintió algo agitarse en sus bolas y dio a su erección matutina un apretón./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Oh Magnus, por el amor de Raziel - Clary se quejó en la sala de estar - Alec, lleva sus feromonas humanas lejos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus soltó una carcajada y se levantó de la cama. Se dio una ducha, se puso unos jeans, y caminó sin camisa, en la sala de estar. Todos estaban sentados en los sofás con libros y ordenadores portátiles, y el tablero de Magnus estaba ahora contra una pared. La habitación japonesa de otro modo tranquilo, ahora parecía un cuartel general operativo de combate./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Sin reconocer a cualquier otra persona en la habitación, Magnus se dirigió directamente hasta Alec y cayó en el sofá junto a él. Maniobró el brazo de Alec para que se adapte cómodamente en su contra y se retorció hasta que estaba agradable y cálido. Alec apartó el libro viejo para que pudiera envolver ambos brazos alrededor de Magnus./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Buen día - Magnus dijo, con la voz todavía gruesa del sueño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Jace se rió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Siéntete libre. No permitas que nuestra presencia te detenga./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- No lo haré - Magnus dijo con una sonrisa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Alec besó el costado de su cabeza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¿Dormiste bien?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Mmm - Magnus tarareó - Me desperté solo, sin embargo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Alec acunó el cabello de Magnus./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Lo siento./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus se retorció contra él y Alec comenzó a ronronear en su oído./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Clary se lamentó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Por favor, ustedes dos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus rió y se retorció un poco./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- No puedo evitarlo. Es tan bueno en lo que hace conmigo... – sus palabras se cortaron en su garganta cuando vio de pie a James en la cocina. Magnus se sentó - ¡Papá! ¡Olvidé que estabas aquí!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Jace se rió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Ah, el agua fría metafórica./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus dio a Jace una mala mirada cuando se levantó y se acercó a su padre. James estaba con un plato de pan tostado, y Magnus se sirvió una rebanada. El mordió, y James puso su mano bajo la barbilla de Magnus y le volvió la cabeza hacia un lado. Él frunció el ceño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¿Qué? - Magnus dijo con la boca medio llena./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"James se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Nada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Pero entonces, Magnus recordó. Había marcas de mordeduras (literalmente mordida de vampiro en el cuello). Sólo había pequeñas perforaciones de color púrpura, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de renunciar a su camisa. No se avergonzaba (diablos, al contrario) pero a veces hay cosas que un padre no debería tener que ver. Se tragó su comida, y aunque su mano fue automáticamente para cubrir las marcas de la mordedura, se detuvo. En cambio, él levantó la barbilla y miró a su padre a los ojos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Es una cosa saber de eso. Creo que es simplemente diferente verlo - dijo James en voz baja./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus asintió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Es lo que soy, papá. Es lo que Alec es, y lo que yo seré./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"James estudió a Magnus durante mucho tiempo. Si él estaba buscando dudas o miedo en los ojos de Magnus, entonces no lo encontró. Él nunca lo haría. Eventualmente, él asintió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Tú puedes por lo menos ponerte algo de ropa - James dijo – Hay damas en la sala./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¿Cómo todo el mundo apreciaría mi cuerpo increíble si yo lo cubro? - Magnus preguntó con una rodada de sus ojos, y cuando se volvió para ir a buscar una maldita camisa, Alec estaba detrás de él con una camisa pulcramente doblada en sus manos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Estaba luchando contra una sonrisa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Voy a hacer el café./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus se puso la camisa con botón sobre su cabeza e ignoró el hecho de que Jace tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Deliberadamente miró a Clary./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Entonces, ustedes estuvieron muy ocupados - asintió hacia los libros y pizarra./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Fuimos de nuevo a ellos mientras dormías - ella explicó - Bueno, Alec y yo regresamos, Jace, Raphael, y Catarina se quedaron aquí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¿Había cualquier otra persona en el apartamento? – preguntó Magnus./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Clary asintió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- No parecía. No había otros olores./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Alec se sentó junto a Magnus y le entregó el café - Sólo estuvimos lejos por un medio minuto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Yo no sentí eso - Magnus murmuró./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Tú estabas dormido - dijo Alec./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Alec no lo hizo muy bien - dijo Clary - Incluso la mitad de un minuto de tu ausencia lo marcó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus se inclinó hacia él, casi inconscientemente, y apretó los labios contra el hombro de Alec en una disculpa silenciosa por no estar allí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Han estado ocupados, sin embargo ¿Qué hemos aprendido?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- No podemos encontrar ninguna referencia de la piedra reaccionar a un ser humano - dijo Clary./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¿No dijiste que había albañiles, personas que controlan las piedras? - Magnus tomó un sorbo de café./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Vampiros que pueden controlar esa piedra - Jace corrigió – No seres humano, excepto tú. De todos modos, no tienes control sobre estas estatuas. Reaccionaron a tu presencia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Lo que es también sin precedentes - Alec dijo en voz baja - Por lo que podemos decir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Tiene que tener algo que ver con mi sangre ¿Verdad? - preguntó Magnus. Miró por la ventana para ver que estaba oscureciendo, y luego miró su reloj - Yo crucé tantas zonas horarias en las últimas veinticuatro horas, que ni siquiera sé qué día es hoy. Tengo que llamar al Dr. Garroway./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Alec ni siquiera tuvo que mirar nada. Como si tuviera un reloj mundial en la cabeza, dijo:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Son casi las 6pm aquí, casi las 4 a.m. en Nueva York./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¿Así que puedo llamar en unas pocas horas? - preguntó Magnus./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Tantas cosas habían pasado desde que tomaron muestras de su sangre, que se veía como una semana no sólo 2 días. Entonces se acordó de algo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Jace, dijo que no podía ver a mis antepasados ¿Has leído a mi padre? Tal vez él te puede mostrar algo más./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Jace dio una inclinación de cabeza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Sí, cuando se despertó antes, con el mismo resultado. Puedo ver hace 3 generaciones, entonces algo lo borra. Es el mismo que el tuyo. De lo que yo puedo ver... - él levantó su mano y trazó una línea vertical en el aire, que Magnus fue deduciendo, cómo que vio el ADN en la cabeza - ... Eso va directo, y luego, tu lado paterno, tu tatarabuela, lo borra - abrió la mano como si el ADN de su mente desapareciera en la nada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus no sabía qué hacer con él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¿La bisabuela de la abuela?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Sí. Mi bisabuela - James añadió con un encogimiento de hombros - No sabía de ella. Ella murió en el parto de mi abuelo, o eso dice el árbol de la familia. No era inusual en ese tiempo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia y puso el café semi-acabado sobre la mesa de al lado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- No puede ser una coincidencia - pensó en lo que todo esto podría significar y miró a Alec - Dime ¿Cómo funciona todo el asunto del incubo?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Alec parpadeó con sorpresa, y cuando Magnus miró a los otros, encontró a todos los vampiros mirándolo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¿Incubus?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Bueno, eso explicaría algunas cosas ¿Verdad? - Magnus siguió adelante - ¿Y si mi bisabuela fue embarazada de un vampiro? El parto la mató, y el bebé nace humano, pero con sangre especial./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- No sé... - Clary empezó a decir, como si fuera muy poco probable la noticia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus sacudió la cabeza, todavía convencido de que tenía razón./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Tú sabes, yo vi vampiros momificados volver a la vida, ya he visto estatuas de terracota moverse, y no vamos a olvidar el caballo de Terracota que gritó ¿Verdad? Porque para mí, eso está en la cima, con los sonidos del mal y el olor rancio horrible de momias en mi lista de pesadillas. Así que, en realidad, la posibilidad de que soy un descendiente directo de un vampiro, es probablemente, la mierda menos más extraña que a mí me ha pasado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Alec tomó la mano de Magnus y apretó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Magnus, en teoría, es factible./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¿Pero?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Un niño concebido por una pesadilla, si sobrevive el embarazo, nace en un vampiro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Alec dijo en voz baja./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Tus abuelos no lo fueron./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¿Y si fuese genéticamente redundante hasta mí? - preguntó Magnus - ¿Y si los genes tuvieron que esperar hasta mis padres para ser la combinación genética correcta? - entonces se detuvo, porque otra cosa le entró en su conciencia. Un pensamiento-no, una realización que hizo su sangre helarse./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Magnus ¿Qué es? - preguntó Alec, preocupado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Mi madre - susurró. Miró a James - Su muerte no fue al azar. Estos 2 vampiros que estaban en mi habitación cuando era un recién nacido, no estaban allí para matarme, o llevarme, o lo que nosotros asumimos lo que ellos estaban allí para hacer. Estaban allí para matar a mi madre. Ella es el eslabón perdido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"James negó. Su rostro estaba pálido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¿Magnus, qué estás diciendo?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Nuestra sangre es especial - Magnus dijo, su voz ganó fuerza - Siempre supimos de eso. Es lo que nos fue dicho por tu abuelo y tu padre ¿Verdad?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"James asintió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Y si es porque somos descendientes de un íncubo, tenemos sangre de vampiro, pero somos humanos ¿Y si mi madre era igual? ¿Y si su línea era la misma, un descendiente vampiro? Como un único linaje, no es nada extraordinario: nosotros sanamos rápido, pensamos rápido, tenemos una memoria fotográfica, pero cuando dos linajes de vampiros se cruzan... - dijo Magnus con una sonrisa. Sabía que estaba en lo correcto. Nunca había estado tan seguro - Lo que obtenemos es la... /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Llave humana - Alec terminó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus asintió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Sí. Cuando se cruzan 2 líneas de vampiros, nosotros tenemos exactamente eso. Obtenemos como resultado a mí./span/p 


	11. CAPITULO 10

Magnus utilizó todas las posibilidades que se le ocurrieron, aunque aun le faltaba invadir el sistema informático de la policía de Nueva York para trazar la genealogía de su madre. No es como si, los antecedentes penales en los registros de la policía fueran de mucha utilidad, pero después de que las webs de genealogía quedaron vacías, era necesario mirar fuera de la caja.

Durante todo el tiempo, Jace mantuvo su mano en el brazo de Magnus (mucho desde el punto de vista de Alec) para ver si podía canalizar en sus lecturas maternas. No encontró nada más allá de la tercera generación. Era como si el árbol genético fuese limpiado. No encontró nada.

Magnus tuvo que leer y releer el árbol genealógico del libro que Alec había pedido a James para llevar con él, y no solo para apreciar la letra cursiva de su madre, se enfocó en los nombres de su madre, abuela, y su bisabuela. Entonces nada.

Y estos nombres no aportaron nada.

\- Nacieron en Escocia - Magnus dijo, pensando en voz alta - ¿Podemos intentar en los viejos registros de la iglesia de la zona, o los datos del censo? - rápidamente escribió en el buscador fechas de censos en Escocia - Hubo un censo en 1901. Si tomamos de referencia los nombres...

Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando su padre, obviamente molesto, salió de la habitación. Con un profundo suspiro, Magnus empujó el ordenador portátil lejos y le siguió. Lo encontró en la pequeña cocina, haciéndose a sí mismo una taza de té.

\- ¿Papá?

James dejó la olla y negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo sé que puede explicarnos algo, Magnus ¿Pero para qué? Esto no cambia nada.

\- Porque entonces lo sabré - dijo Magnus - Algo no está bien en mi composición, padre. Algo que hace mi sangre especial, algo que afecta a Alec ¿No te molesta?

James enfrentó a su hijo.

\- Por supuesto. Pero no la traerá de vuelta.

\- No, eso no pasará - Magnus dijo en voz baja - Pero podría salvar mi vida. O la de Alec. Y eso es algo que no puedo ignorar, Papá. Si puede salvar a Alec, entonces tengo que hacerlo.

Magnus levantó la vista para encontrar a Alec de pie en la puerta. Se acercó lentamente, dando a Magnus una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Tu padre tiene razón - Alec dijo, tomando la mano de Magnus - Esto no cambia nada. Magnus, creo que tu teoría sobre la combinación de linaje de vampiros tiene credibilidad. Es absurda y fantástica, pero no más que cualquier otra cosa que encontraste anteriormente. Eso explica muchas cosas, y por más que tratamos de buscar las respuestas, no habrá ninguna. Nunca hubo una llave humana antes, por tanto, desenterrar los recuerdos de tu madre, sólo servirán para alterar a tu padre.

Magnus suspiró otra vez y miró al suelo.

\- Está bien. Lo sé. Lo siento, papá.

James le dio una sonrisa triste.

\- Todo bien, Magnus. Pero gracias, Alec.

\- ¡Aquí! - Jace dijo, apareciendo de repente en la cocina con un viejo, viejo libro abierto en la mano - En el siglo IX, hubo un registro de una crianza en Jacarta que no tenía linaje del pasado o futuro cuando fue tocado por un lector... - Jace hizo una pausa y miró a Magnus y James explicando - ... Al igual que yo. Me llaman lector. Este niño no tenía pasado, ni futuro ¡Su madre dijo que había sido seducida y preñada por un incubo!

\- ¿Su madre vivió? - dijo Alec.

\- Bueno... - Jace hizo una mueca - ... Ella sobrevivió al nacimiento, sí. Pero los mataron a los 2 enseguida. No les gustó lo desconocido, al parecer, pero fue documentado.

\- ¿Así que, piensas que mi teoría de mi sangre ser descendiente de los vampiros podría ser correcta? - Magnus le preguntó.

Jace se encogió de hombros y su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa.

\- Lo creo.

\- Eso no explica por qué tu madre fue asesinada sin embargo - Alec dijo en voz baja.

\- Tal vez ella lo sabía. Tal vez estuvo en eso de alguna manera - Magnus ofreció. El miró para su padre y paró cualquier emoción - Pero no importa. No es importante ahora, si ella lo sabía o no. Papá tiene razón; no va a traerla de vuelta.

Con el ceño fruncido, James asintió.

\- Si sabía algo, ella nunca lo dijo.

Magnus suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Bueno, tengo que investigar lo qué me va a dar respuestas. Catarina mencionó 5 segmentos en una piedra que _Genghis_ tenía. Tengo que averiguar qué demonios es.

\- ¡Uh! tal vez pueda ayudar con eso - dijo Raphael – Estudié historias del mundo en la Universidad.

\- ¿Universidad? - preguntó Magnus - No sabía que los vampiros fueron a la universidad.

Raphael le sonrió.

\- Cuando era humano, asistí en _La Sorbonne_ en 1920 - él pareció sonrojarse un poco - Soy experto en defensa táctica, sí. Es por esta razón porque me pidieron de cuidar a James, pero la historia del mundo es mi pasión.

Magnus sonrió de vuelta para el vampiro francés.

\- Catarina - Magnus dijo, sabiendo que dondequiera que ella estuviera, ella lo escucharía – ¿Puedes explicarme a mí y a Raphael lo que viste en la losa de piedra?

Mientras todo el mundo estaba alrededor de la habitación, Catarina se sentó en el sofá, y utilizó las manos para describir la losa de piedra que vio en su visión.

\- Un disco de piedra grande del tamaño de un plato de comida, 10 centímetros de grueso - dijo - Es repartido en 4 segmentos, pero hay un círculo en el centro, que es la quinta sección. Está en una habitación que es bien vigilada. Sea lo que sea, es importante para él.

Raphael asintió.

\- Sí, hay cuatro símbolos mitológicos en China - dijo – Ellos representan cada elemento. El Dragón azul es la madera, el Tigre blanco es el metal, la Tortuga negra el agua, y el Pájaro bermellón el fuego.

\- Pero eso tiene 5 secciones - Magnus recordó.

Raphael asintió con la cabeza hacia el pizarrón

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Por favor.

En él, Raphael dibujó un círculo y partiéndolo, rápidamente escribió en cada uno los cuatro símbolos. Dentro del círculo dibujó un círculo central y un ojo de buey en una diana de dardos, y lo señaló.

\- Este elemento central afecta a todos los símbolos. Es el más poderoso. Cada símbolo representa también las estaciones del año, de los cuales sabemos que son sólo cuatro. Debemos tomar en cuenta que en los últimos siglos en la cultura china, ha habido mucho debate sobre el quinto símbolo y algunos afirman que no existe.

La habitación estaba mortalmente en silencio. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en Raphael. Clary habló primero.

\- ¿Cuál es el quinto símbolo?

Magnus sabía sin lugar a dudas lo que el quinto símbolo era. Sólo lo sabía. Él respondió.

\- Piedra.

Raphael asintió.

\- Sí. Piedra o tierra. Central, tocando todos los demás elementos, conquistando todos los poderes.

Jace asintió, mirando a Alec.

\- Eso explicaría por qué puedes transferir todos los poderes de los que te rodean, después de que bebiste de la sangre de Magnus – dijo Jace - Es por qué nuestros poderes podrían realizarse a través de él.

Alec comenzó a gruñir. Su mandíbula apretada y sus ojos azules brillaron.

\- No me gusta. Hay demasiadas fuerzas en juego aquí. No hay mucho que podamos controlar.

Magnus deslizó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Alec y lo atrajo hacia sí.

\- Sin embargo, las respuestas son buenas. No me importa, siempre y cuando sepamos a lo que nos estamos enfrentando. Y mientras nosotros avancemos juntos. Vamos a estar bien.

\- Catarina - preguntó Clary - ¿Algo ha cambiado?

La mujer vampiro mayor, todavía quedándose sentada por un momento, sacudió la cabeza. Sus ojos se movieron lechosos y parpadeó, viendo cosas que sólo ella podía ver.

\- Sin cambios. Magnus todavía estará enfermo. Pase lo que pase, lo afecta sólo a él. Es muy difícil de ver - ella hizo una mueca de dolor - Hay un manto escondiendo eso de mí. Estoy segura de eso.

Alec gruñó un poco más fuerte y se echó hacia atrás, y se volvió de espaldas a Magnus.

\- Jace, tú yo podríamos saltar allí ahora y sacarlos del juego.

Magnus agarró la camisa de Alec y le dio la vuelta, de repente muy enojado.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Juntos, recuerdas? Como los compañeros ¿Y si ellos tienen un vidente como Catarina, y saben que vas? Ellos les pueden dar una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida con una estaca en el puto corazón.

Alec parpadeó, claramente sorprendido por el tono de Magnus.

\- Yo estaba...

Magnus apretó el agarre de la camisa de Alec y gruñó.

\- Bueno, pues detenlo, maldición. Vamos juntos. Siempre.

Alec se presionó contra Magnus, gruñendo con un ruido sordo, profundo. Sus ojos perforaron a Magnus. Sus colmillos brillaron en las comisuras de la boca. Magnus sintió una piscina de deseo al instante en su vientre.

\- ¡Uf! - Jace se quejó - Por favor, ustedes dos ¡Basta de tensión sexual!

\- Llévalo a otro lugar - Catarina intervino, agitándose el cuello de la camisa, como si de repente estuviera caliente.

Magnus sonrió a pesar de su sangre tronando. El crujió los dientes muy humanos y fingió morder el cuello de Alec. Magnus oyó decir a Catarina:

\- Una hora, Alec - Y de repente se encontró de espaldas en una cama extraña.

Alec se arrodilló sobre él, todo dominante y gruñendo.

\- Nunca muerdas a un vampiro en el cuello - dijo Alec, su voz baja y ronca.

Magnus sonrió y dio la vuelta a Alec, sujetándolo hacia abajo para variar. Alec parecía sorprendido con la explosión de fuerza de Magnus. Sus ojos se abrieron, y su gruñido desgarró el aire.

Magnus agarró los brazos de Alec a la cama, con los rostros apenas a una pulgada de distancia.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- La Suite presidencial en Armani Milano - Alec dijo en un ronroneo - Esta solo y bloqueado.

\- Parece que has hecho esto antes - Magnus susurró, sus labios tocando a Alec.

Sonriente, Alec sacudió sus caderas.

\- Sabes que yo he hecho tal cosa.

Magnus cayó contra él, duro, abriendo los muslos de Alec más ampliamente. Nunca se sintió tan poderoso, tan dominante y posesivo.

\- Tú no hablarás de ir a cualquier lugar con cualquier otra persona - Magnus le gruñó y soltó los brazos de Alec para que pudiera girar su cabeza, dejando al descubierto el cuello del Alec - Y si quiero morder tu cuello, yo jodidamente lo haré con facilidad.

Y lo hizo. Hundió sus dientes en el cuello de Alec, y Alec se arqueó por debajo de él, flexionándose cuando se vino. Con la ropa aun puesta y su pene intocado, Alec se convulsionó cuando su orgasmo llegó. Todo lo que Magnus podía hacer era esperar y ver con asombro extasiado, como Alec se revelaba debajo de él.

Finalmente se calmó, al parecer, sin huesos y flexible. Parecía borracho y sonriente, sus colmillos asomaban por debajo de sus labios rosados. Sus ojos medio abiertos, y sonrió.

\- _A Chruthaidheir_ \- murmuró - _Gràidhean_.

Magnus puso sus manos en la cara de Alec, besándolo profundamente.

\- ¿En españo? (inglés en el texto original).

Alec se rió y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco.

\- Oh Dios, mi amor.

Magnus lo besó en los labios sonriendo.

\- Enséñame palabras en gaélico.

Alec agarró la cara de Magnus, mirándolo profundamente a los ojos.

\- _Mo ghaol Bith-buan_ \- susurró, con tanta reverencia, que las palabras sonaron como una oración.

Magnus esperó por él traducir.

\- Mi eterno amor.

Magnus repitió las palabras.

\- _Mo ghaol bith-buan_.

Alec tragó saliva y sus ojos fueron de zafiro fundido. Miró a Magnus, levantándose juntando sus rostros, antes de unir sus bocas. Esta vez hicieron el amor, con respiraciones lentas y ejes golpeando, de manos unidas y besándose suavemente, ellos nunca, nunca, cerraron los ojos.

Magnus nunca se sintió tan lleno y feliz. Alec estaba en él, sí, pero en más de un sentido. El impregnó todos sus sentidos, todas sus células, y por la forma cómo Alec lo sostuvo, fue como si tratara de llegar a ser uno con él.

Magnus había aprendido algunas palabras en gaélico de su tiempo con Alec, pero algunas cosas había que decirlas en inglés. Tomó la cara de Alec en sus manos, mirándose en sus ojos flameando de lujuria, los labios hinchados por los besos, y sus dientes de vampiro.

\- Yo también te amo.

Con sólo unos segundos de sobra, 1 hora después de que se fueron, Alec y Magnus saltaron de nuevo a la casa en Japón. Todavía envueltos alrededor del otro, Magnus estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior y Alec estaba riéndose.

\- ¡Uf, basta! - Jace gritó con un gemido. Alec se echó a reír, no porque Jace estaba implorando, sino porque lo dijo en japonés. No era frecuente de él hablar en su lengua nativa.

\- No te puedo ayudar - Magnus dijo, medio riendo contra la cabeza de Alec. El claramente no necesitaba de Alec para interpretar lo que Jace había dicho. Su gemido y el tono desesperado dijo todo.

\- Te estás poniendo peor - dijo Clary.

\- Al menos estamos vestidos - Magnus dijo, haciendo a Alec reír - Aunque el equipo limpieza de ese hotel estará un poco perplejo.

Jace soltó una risa, a pesar de quejarse anteriormente.

\- Ustedes 2 están cada vez peor - él repitió lo que Clary dijo - El olor de las hormonas procedentes de ustedes dos, asfixia, y es peor ahora que antes ¿Al menos ustedes 2 pueden estar en la misma habitación, sin tocarse?

Magnus hizo un ruido gutural bajo y apretó a Alec más, lo que fue un claro "No" muy verbal.

\- ¿Por qué tuvimos que estar de vuelta dentro de 1 hora de cualquier manera? - preguntó - Nosotros podríamos habernos quedado mucho más tiempo.

Apenas cuando dijo eso, el teléfono móvil de Magnus sonó.

\- Debido a eso - dijo Catarina.

Con un brazo todavía alrededor de Alec, Magnus leyó en la pantalla.

\- Es el Dr. Garroway.

Anuncio él y después hizo clic en el botón de respuesta.

\- Hola Doctor, usted está en altavoz.

\- Magnus, sí. Tengo los resultados - dijo el médico.

\- Bueno ¿Qué encontró? ¿Trazos de Criptonita?

-No mucho - dijo el médico. Parecía que estaba sonriendo – El recuento de células blancas eran normales, el recuento de plaquetas fue perfecto. El recuento de glóbulos rojos fue... Inusual. Tu concentración de hemoglobina corpuscular fue baja, lo que en un primer momento pensé que estaba mal.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Se trata de un resultado de sangre típico de los pacientes con quemaduras, que tú claramente no tienes - dijo el médico – La hemoglobina está muy concentrada en el interior de las células rojas. Contigo, más aún. Me pareció que fue una mala interpretación, pero entonces hubo más resultados que no cuadraban.

Magnus frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Y?

\- Bueno, hice una serie de pruebas, tal como lo pediste. Y eso incluía una prueba de electroforesis de proteínas séricas. Ahora, tú siempre tuviste un alto contenido de hierro - dijo el doctor Garroway - Y aun tienes. Pero estas lecturas son... bueno, muy inusuales.

\- Describa inusual.

\- Bueno, las proteínas en tu sangre están por todo el lugar, Magnus. Y las lecturas no tienen sentido - se escuchó el sonido de mover papeles - El trifosfato de adenosina es alto. Tu hormona adrenocorticotrópica, y tus niveles de transferrina están fuera de la carta.

Magnus frunció el ceño y cejas fruncidas.

\- ¿Qué significa eso, doctor? Lo necesito en español (inglés en el texto original).

\- En una analogía muy simplificada, Magnus, trifosfato de adenosina es básicamente energía y las hormonas adrenocorticotrópicas viajan al cerebro. La transferrina es una proteína de sangre, que se une al hierro en sangre. Gran parte de esto puede causar hemocromatosis en los seres humanos, pero Magnus, tienes otras lecturas que implican un exceso de hierro. Y desde el análisis de sangre del año pasado, estos resultados son nuevos. No tiene sentido.

Alec podía sentir los ojos de Clary y Jace en él. El doctor estaba equivocado: esto estaba empezando a tener sentido.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?― Preguntó Magnus.

\- Bueno, puedo hacer todas las pruebas de nuevo - dijo el Dr. Garroway - Aunque no estoy seguro de que hará alguna diferencia. Magnus, voy a ser franco contigo. Con estas lecturas, yo diría que necesitas hospitalización y más pruebas de función hepática, cardiomiopatía, la densidad ósea y la función cerebral. No es bueno, Magnus.

Magnus se había puesto pálido, y miró a Alec, luego a Clary y Jace y, finalmente de vuelta a Alec. Su voz era baja y distante.

\- Muy bien, doctor. Yo no creo que tenga que preocuparme por ello.

\- Magnus, yo no...

\- Doctor, está bien - dijo Magnus. Miró de nuevo a Clary y Jace - Gracias por haberlo hecho. Algo me dice que estas lecturas no son tan sorprendentes, como usted piensa - colgó la llamada y deslizó el teléfono del otro lado de la mesa, lejos de él.

Miró directamente a Alec.

\- Dime lo que eso significa. Puedo decir a partir de las miradas en sus rostros, que ustedes saben alguna cosa.

Alec tomó la mano de Magnus y lo hizo sentarse en el sofá.

\- No sé nada científicamente, Magnus - dijo Alec - A pesar de lo que el médico encontró, tiene sentido. Estos compuestos sanguíneos elevados son una explicación del poder en tu sangre.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Magnus - Porque todo lo que yo escuché fue, complicaciones hepáticas, de corazón y cerebro.

Alec sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

\- No, Magnus. Nunca llegarás a eso. Te lo juro.

Clary se sentó del otro lado de Magnus. Ella le tomó la otra mano y sacudió la cabeza.

\- Alec está en lo correcto, Magnus. Los 3 elementos elevados o compuestos en tus resultados de sangre, son la principal fuente de combustible para los vampiros - explicó ella - Las proteínas puras de energía, pura energía para cortex cerebral, hierro para el oxígeno, la función cerebral y la potencia muscular.

\- Es como combustible de alto octanaje - Jace añadió – Energía de batería 100%.

Magnus se mordió el labio inferior y parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos por un tiempo.

\- ¿Eso es lo que Max quería decir sobre el sol en mi sangre? Tal vez no estaba hablando de la luz solar brillante saliendo del disco solar en Egipto. Tal vez esto significa literalmente, el poder del sol como energía.

\- Posiblemente - dijo Alec - Eso sin duda explica cómo curaste a Jace de manera tan rápida.

\- Y porqué Alec ha experimentando altos niveles de... bueno, de todo - dijo Clary. Ella miró directamente a Alec – Puedes transferir los dones, no puedes estar separado de él, las necesidades de dependencia son más altas, ustedes están más en sintonía uno con el otro que la mayoría de las parejas predestinadas en mil años. Todo es intensificado.

\- Y todo esto confirma la teoría de la sangre descendiente de vampiros de Magnus - Jace promovió - Si el incubus que embarazó a tu bisabuela acababa de alimentarse, entonces es lógico que estos tres elementos fueran altos en tu sangre, y se transfirió genéticamente a través de generaciones.

\- Y eso me está matando - Magnus dijo en voz baja – Incluso Catarina dijo que mi sangre es demasiado potente para que un ser humano pueda sobrevivir - sonrió fuertemente a Alec y se encogió de hombros.

\- Si no luchamos esta guerra pronto, o lo que sea, que se supone debemos hacer, entonces no voy a ser capaz de luchar. Ustedes están aparentemente olvidando una cosa: soy humano. Mortal. Al contrario de ustedes, mi sistema será apagado sin reiniciar. Y si yo no puedo ser transformado en un vampiro, entonces esto es realmente el fin del juego.

Alec gruñó, un sonido bajo de trueno, viniendo desde el fondo de su vientre. Como si gruñir fuera todo lo que podía hacer, como si no pudiera entender esa idea, no podría incluso comprender las palabras que decir. Su vocabulario, su voz, le falló.

Magnus entendió eso completamente. Tragó en seco.

\- Voy a conseguir un poco de aire - dijo, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta principal. No esperó para que alguien le dijera algo. Él simplemente bajó por las escaleras de la sala de entrada y la salida, donde ningún vampiro podría seguirlo. La luz del sol.


	12. CAPITULO 11

Alec paseó. Odiaba sentirse tan impotente, tan lejos. Magnus estaba sólo a algunos pies de él, pero bajo el sol, donde Alec simplemente no podía ir, bien podían haber sido millas entre ellos.

El sabía que Magnus necesitaba un poco de tiempo para aclarar su mente alrededor de todo, y Alec no tenía ningún problema con eso. Tenía un problema en no ser capaz de llegar a él si fuera necesario. Alec paseó un poco más.

James, que debería haber despertado en algún momento, colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Alec cuando pasó por delante, caminando directamente hacia su hijo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - James preguntó.

Magnus reconoció a su padre con una pequeña sonrisa, pero dejó la pregunta sin respuesta. Que para Alec, fue una respuesta en sí. No, él no estaba bien.

\- El médico llamó - dijo Magnus. Y, entonces cuando Magnus continuó a decirle lo que el médico Garroway le había dicho, Jace puso su mano sobre el brazo de Alec.

\- Él estará bien - Jace susurró de una forma que ningún ser humano podía oírlo - Alec, mi hermano, yo comprometo mi vida encima de la suya.

\- Se está haciendo más fuerte - Alec dijo en voz tan baja - Físicamente. Pudo darme la vuelta, algo que sin duda no habría sido capaz de hacer antes.

Los ojos de Jace se abrieron.

\- ¿Él fue más fuerte que tú?

Alec dio una leve inclinación de cabeza.

\- Momentáneamente, sí. Está cambiando, Jace. Incluso el médico así lo dice. Estos resultados de sangre son nuevos.

\- ¿Crees que, una vez que fue destinado a ti, cambió físicamente también?

\- Es una posibilidad que no puedo pasar por alto - dijo Alec. Observó a Magnus mientras hablaba con su padre en la luz del sol – O tal vez yo mordiéndole lo cambió, no sólo como se esperaba. O tal vez es nuestro... acoplamiento - Alec se encogió por discutir tales asuntos personales.

Jace casi sonrió.

\- Podría haber posibilidades. Tal vez sea una combinación de los 3. No tenemos forma de saber. Nosotros no podemos cambiar nada de tu ser predestinado. Esto está hecho. Dejaste de morderlo ¿Sí?

Alec asintió.

\- Así que tu única otra manera de determinar tu teoría es de dejar de llevarlo a la cama - dijo Jace.

Magnus se volvió y los observó a través de la puerta.

\- ¿Él me escuchó? - Jace habló en un susurro de nuevo, algo que ningún ser humano debe ser capaz de oír.

\- Por supuesto que puedo oírlos - dijo Magnus - Puedo ser un simple humano, pero no estoy sordo.

Jace y Alec miraron a Magnus.

\- Magnus - Alec dijo con cautela - ¿Puedo pedirte que, por favor, entres?

Magnus rodó los ojos y sonrió al entrar.

\- Solo porque me lo pediste tan educadamente - cuando él vio las expresiones de sus caras, su sonrisa murió - ¿Qué está mal?

Jace volvió a hablar de nuevo, con el más suave de los susurros que sólo los vampiros pueden oír. Para el oído humano, esto no era más que una brisa.

\- Magnus, sólo los hombres bien dotados me pueden oír hablar en este momento.

Magnus se puso pálido, con los ojos abiertos, mirando entre Jace y Alec. Pero entonces se rió.

\- ¿Qué demonios? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

\- ¿Qué? ― preguntó James, claramente sin tener ninguna idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Clary y Raphael aparecieron en el vestíbulo, por supuesto, que habían escuchado toda la conversación.

\- ¡Ah! Magnus - Alec dijo, utilizando un tono normal de voz, así James podría oír - No deberías haber sido capaz de escuchar ahora.

\- Bueno, si quieres hablar de mierda sobre mí, te ayudara no hacerlo a 4 pies de mí.

Alec le sonrió y dijo en una respiración baja, en un susurro de vampiro.

\- Pareces haber adquirido las habilidades auditivas de un vampiro.

Magnus miró a todas las caras que lo miraban, viendo como estaban de preocupados. Se volvió hacia su padre.

\- ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Alec?

James frunció el ceño hacia él.

\- Él no habló, hijo ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, él habló - Magnus murmuró, volviéndose a Alec - Lo hiciste ¿Verdad? ¿Yo no estoy perdiendo mi jodida mente, no?

Alec tomó la mano de Magnus.

\- Sí, lo hice. Los vampiros tienen una audición excepcional.

Podemos tener conversaciones privadas para el oído humano. Pero tú, un ser humano, nos has oído hablar.

Magnus asintió.

\- Yo los oí.

Clary, estando cerca de 8 pies de distancia, con sus grandes ojos verdes que estaban nadando con preocupación, susurró:

\- ¿Me puedes escuchar?

\- Sí - dijo Magnus - Por supuesto que puedo oírte.

Alec hizo un gesto hacia fuera.

\- ¿Las aves? ¿El tráfico?

Magnus se volvió hacia el sol e inclinó la cabeza. No se había dado cuenta antes, pero ahora que se centró... Miró de nuevo a Alec y asintió.

\- Está bien, eso cambia las cosas - Jace dijo, jalando a Magnus por la habitación. Alec fue rápido para estar entre ellos, gruñendo y quitando forzosamente la mano de Jace del brazo de Magnus.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, Alec movió la cabeza y la tomó con las dos manos.

\- Lo siento. Yo no quiso hacer eso.

Jace movió lentamente la cabeza y los miró con recelo. Clary estaba detrás de su compañero, a la defensiva, protectora, y el aire en la habitación era tenso.

\- Sea lo que sea que lo afecta tanto, está empeorando – dijo Clary - Tenemos que poner fin a esto.

Alec habló en voz baja con Jace, con la cabeza hacia abajo.

\- Sé que nunca le harías daño. Estoy perdiendo el control sobre esto - él tragó con fuerza. Su vínculo con Magnus era tan fuerte, que Alec sabía que Magnus sentiría su angustia. Sin embargo, parecía incapaz de detenerlo.

\- Me temo que esta conexión es tan abrumadora, que está volviéndome loco.

Magnus abrazó a Alec y la atrajo hacia él, enterrando el rostro de Alec en la curva de su cuello. Besó el lado de su cabeza y movió la cabeza.

\- No estás loco. Esto es nuevo para todos. Nunca hubo un vampiro predestinado a un ser humano, y mucho menos a una llave humana. Así que este es un terreno desconocido, eso es todo. No te estás volviendo loco, mi amor - Magnus besó la sien de Alec otra vez antes de levantar su rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Habló con fuerza - No te estás volviendo loco.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - James preguntó desde la puerta.

Jace respondió:

\- Su vínculo es único y muy fuerte. Ambos están cambiando debido a esto.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? - preguntó James, claramente preocupado.

Fue Catarina quien respondió.

\- Esto significa que si no encontramos el propósito de Magnus pronto, esto va a matar a ambos.

Magnus encontró purificante volver a la investigación. Le encantaba el trabajo de investigación, hacer listas, y pasando por el proceso de eliminación hasta que las piezas del rompecabezas se encajaban perfectamente en su lugar.

Alec se sentó junto a él, sus lados tocándose en todo momento, mientras que Magnus lo pasó desplazándose a través de sitios web para tomar notas en su bloc de notas. Magnus podía sentir el peso que Alec soportaba, porque apretaba contra el pecho de él también.

Ellos tenían razón. Magnus estuvo de acuerdo, que el vínculo entre él y Alec estaba convirtiéndose en otra cosa. La atracción, el vínculo entre ellos se hacía más fuerte. Sea lo que sea que Alec sintiera, Magnus lo sentía. Ellos apenas podían soportar no estar en la misma habitación que el otro; la ansiedad y el malestar era casi demasiado para ellos. Y ambos sentían un alivio dulce, una ligereza en el corazón cuando se tocaban. Como si pudieran respirar de nuevo. Esto era increíblemente intenso y maravilloso. Y jodidamente asustador.

Magnus estaba tan desgarrado. Le encantaba estar tan cerca de Alec: físicamente, emocional y psicológicamente, amaba cada segundo de eso. Pero sabía en las profundidades de su mente que no era saludable esta dependencia, estar psicosomático en sintonía con otra persona. Ellos estaban firmes en eso ahora, pero Magnus sabía que esta espiral fuera de control, era sólo un paso en falso en la distancia. Ellos tenían que averiguarlo.

Magnus miró a la página Web en el portátil de Alec y se dio cuenta de que Alec no estaba leyendo realmente en absoluto. Estaba mirando hacia el espacio, mentalmente a un millón de millas de distancia. Magnus puso su mano sobre Alec entrelazando los dedos.

Magnus podía sentir la carga emocional cuando se concentró, poniéndole nombre al peso que sintió antes. Alec exudaba una mezcla de miedo y culpa, preocupación e inadecuación.

\- Hey - Magnus susurró suavemente al oído, sabiendo que a veces, la distracción era un buen remedio para los pensamientos sombríos.

Él asintió con la cabeza hacia la pantalla de la computadora portátil.

\- ¿Qué te pareció?

\- ¿Uh! - Alec parpadeó un par de veces -Parece que hay una gran cantidad de propaganda en relación con las estatuas de terracota que cambiaron de formación en el Museo Británico ayer.

Magnus sonrió.

\- Apuesto que sí.

\- No hay vigilancia de video o imágenes de los incidentes sin embargo - dijo Alec - Los soldados regresaron a estatuas tan pronto como salimos, al parecer. Las teorías de conspiración están a la orden. Ellos cerraron la exposición hasta nuevo aviso.

\- ¿Alguna teoría creíble? - preguntó Magnus - A veces hay un poco de verdad en la locura. En la mayoría de las veces, son solo farsas, pero nunca se sabe. Puede haber un humano por ahí que está ensamblando todo para nosotros.

Alec fue por la lista de las teorías de conspiración.

\- Ovnis son principalmente culpables. El gobierno chino encubierto, está en un cercano segundo lugar. Antiguas maldiciones.

\- Ellos no están muy equivocados en eso - Magnus añadió.

Alec sonrió.

\- ¿Los círculos de las cosechas? ¿En serio? Me preocupa la raza humana.

Magnus resopló.

\- ¿Ninguna mención de vampiros o cementerios piramidales?

\- Nada.

Y cada vez más, poco a poco, mientras Magnus tuvo a Alec hablando, más sonrió. Magnus se dio cuenta de que Jace lo observaba, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Jace le sonrió. Igual Clary se había relajado, la agresión anterior de Alec hacia Jace hace tiempo olvidada. Ella estaba ocupada leyendo viejos libros sobre historias de vampiros chinos, muy parecido a cómo Magnus había estudiado las historias de Egipto cuando estaban en contra de Camille.

Pero estos libros no estaban en inglés, por lo que Magnus estaba feliz de obtener información de segunda mano. Clary y Jace discutían de Genghis Khan, estudiando su vida, humana y vampiro, y bien, de la forma en que Magnus había descubierto información básica sobre Camille para revelar sus motivos. Pero a Magnus no le importaba mucho al respecto.

No le importaba porqué Genghis estaba haciendo eso. Magnus pensó que era por la dominación del mundo o algún disparate megalómano sin sentido. Magnus estaba más interesado en la placa de piedra y exactamente lo que tenía él que ver con eso, para terminar con toda esta mierda de desastre.

Estaba cansado de eso. Quería que todo terminase para que pudiera continuar viviendo el resto de su vida con Alec. Quería interminables días de paz y fornicación.

\- ¿Magnus?

\- ¿Eh? - Magnus sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. Alguien le había preguntado algo - Lo siento ¿Qué?

Alec inclinó la cabeza.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Magnus amó cuando Alec le pregunto eso. Eso le hizo sonreír.

\- Sí, por supuesto. Yo sólo estaba pensando.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Las cosas que voy a hacer cuando todo este lío haya terminado.

\- ¡Oh! - dijo Alec - ¿Hay planes para nosotros?

Magnus sacudió las cejas.

\- En abundancia.

Alec dio una risa avergonzada, con sus mejillas adornadas en color rosa.

\- Esto puede ser mejor dejarlo para una conversación privada.

\- Y la demonstración, por supuesto.

Jace se golpeó la cabeza en la mesa con un gemido. Murmuró algo en japonés que Magnus no entendió, pero ambos, Clary y Alec se rieron. Magnus estaba bastante seguro de que si hubiera sido en español, las palabras feromonas y jodida tensión sexual fueron probablemente dichas.

\- Entonces - Alec dijo, dirigiendo la conversación hacia aguas más seguras - Yo me estaba preguntando acerca de qué información habéis encontrado sobre la placa de piedra.

\- Sitios históricos están en discusión si el plato realmente existe - comenzó Magnus - Algunos dicen de haberlo visto. Algunos dicen que es místico. Y una cosa que he aprendido en los últimos meses, es que los expertos históricos creen lo que quieren, y los hechos no son algo que vamos a tener en el camino de una buena historia.

\- ¿Qué opinas? - Alec le preguntó.

\- Bueno, los libros de historia de China no han sido modificados, como los anglosajones o los libros romanos en el siglo XII. A pesar de que la placa de piedra precede por casi mil años - dijo Magnus. Suspiró profundamente - En el Monte Li, donde el Ejército de Terracota fue enterrado, había una tumba. Se supone que es del primer emperador de China, pero voy a salir aquí como un miembro, y decir que Genghis Khan fue colocado en la tumba hace 700 años. Nunca encontraron su cuerpo, y en realidad nadie fue testigo de su muerte, si puedo creer cualquier cosa que leí aquí hoy.

Magnus tenía ahora la atención de todos en la casa. Y continuó:

\- Entonces, si esta placa de piedra estaba en esa tumba con él, apuesto a que nadie la vio por lo menos en 700 años. Así que, permíteme deducir que todos estos expertos en historia china no saben una mierda. Lo que Catarina ha visto es una placa de piedra con inscripciones y un círculo central de algún tipo. No creo que las inscripciones sean importantes. Bueno, no para nosotros – Magnus aclaró - Lo son, probablemente, para nuestro viejo amigo Valentine, pero no le puedo permitir llegar a ese punto. Tengo que detenerlo antes de eso.

\- ¿Cómo te propones hacer eso? - pregunto Jace.

Magnus se encogió de hombros.

\- Me aventuraré en adivinar que voy a tener que derramar sangre en esa placa.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste en Egipto? - dijo Alec.

\- Sí, aunque tal vez esta vez la luz del sol no se rasgará a través de la habitación. No sé lo que sucederá. Tal vez sea eso lo que se necesita de mí que haga, para que él pueda ser el todo poderoso bastardo que fue una vez. Tal vez esto le dará la inmortalidad, o tal vez va a convertirlo en polvo. Realmente, no tengo ni idea.

Alec negó con la cabeza.

\- Magnus, tú no eres así tan displicente. A ti te gustan los detalles y certezas. Suponiendo que estas cosas de nuestros enemigos sólo nos matarán ¿No es eso lo que dijiste?

Magnus se encogió de hombros.

\- Sí, pero no tenemos nada más. Sabemos que los soldados de terracota reaccionan a mi presencia. Sabemos que hay una placa de piedra de algún tipo, que se relaciona directamente con la antigua mitología china de los 5 elementos. Estamos asumiendo que soy de alguna manera el quinto componente, que él necesita para cumplir con todo lo que sea que esté haciendo. Lo que no sabemos es si él necesita mi sangre para vencernos, o si la necesitamos para vencerlo. Tampoco nosotros sabemos...

Raphael levantó la mano para detenerlo.

\- Los 5 elementos darán el ascenso al portador, según la mitología china antigua, eso es. Son cuartos celestiales en que el portador va a vivir por toda la eternidad.

Magnus suspiró y rodó los ojos. Estaba fuera de paciencia con esta porquería.

\- Sí. La inmortalidad. Figuras ¿No es posible que los bandidos disputen algo diferente en estos días? Es todo sobre la inmortalidad y la dominación del mundo.

\- ¿Magnus, estás bien? - dijo Alec. La preocupación era evidente en sus ojos - No estás actuando como tú.

\- Tengo hambre, y estoy cansado - dijo Magnus. Y lo estaba. No se dio cuenta de que tan hambriento y cansado estaba, hasta que lo mencionó. De hecho, él estaba hambriento y cansado hasta los huesos. Sí, sus días habían cambiado, sus días eran de noches y viceversa, pero sólo se había quedado despierto unas pocas horas. Él sentía que podía dormir durante una semana.

En menos de 5 segundos, Jace había ordenado una variedad de alimentos japoneses para que se le entregue. Había aprendido mucho de su primer intento de proporcionar alimentos, y Magnus sonrió al recordar esa lata de frijoles que todavía estaba guardada en el armario de la cocina en Nueva York.

Magnus comió todo de su plato, y no había terminado cuando Alec lo llevó fuera de la sala y a la cama.

Alec se acostó junto a él, y Magnus quería preguntarle cuándo se alimentó por última vez. No podía recordar, y eso no era como si él no se recordase, entonces, Magnus quería preguntar a Alec sobre eso también. Pero no lo hizo. Sólo necesitaba cerrar los ojos por un segundo, y sólo necesitaba dormitar durante un rato, y luego se sentiría mejor. El tenía la intención de abrir los ojos, pero no lo hizo.

El durmió como un muerto.

Una vez que la respiración de Magnus se niveló y la frecuencia cardíaca disminuyó, Alec estaba fuera de esa cama y en la sala de estar. No tuvo que decir lo que había en su mente, a partir de las expresiones en sus rostros, Jace y Clary pensaban lo mismo, pero Alec lo dijo de todos modos.

\- Magnus no está bien. Esto tiene que terminar hoy.

Clary asintió con brusquedad.

\- Él se está comportando fuera de lugar, estoy de acuerdo.

James se levantó.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Está cansado, apático, no puede recordar las cosas más simples - dijo Alec – Él no es de esa manera.

Jace recogió las mochilas a lo largo de la pared y despejó una en el sofá. Una matriz de estacas y flechas abiertas sobre el asiento.

\- Él no tiene el cuidado de los detalles, esa fue mi primera preocupación. El hecho de que él no se preocupa por qué Genghis Khan lo quiere, fue la segunda preocupación ¿Y él está durmiendo en este momento? - Jace movió la cabeza y dejó caer dos bolsas más - Tenemos que conseguir más armas. El hecho de que Magnus no pensó en eso, no me hace sentir bien, tampoco.

Alec asintió, y una serpiente fría del miedo corrió a través de su vientre. Todas estas cosas eran verdaderas.

\- Por no hablar de su nueva capacidad para oír como uno de nosotros.

\- Algo está definitivamente fuera de orden - dijo Clary – Y mientras él está seguro y durmiendo, necesitamos detallar nuestro plan de ataque y elaborar planes de contingencia - ella puso su mano sobre el brazo de Alec - Vamos a hacer las cosas bien, Alec. Te lo juro.

Raphael dio un paso adelante.

\- Dime lo que necesitas que haga.

Así que, durante las 2 horas que Magnus durmió, todos se pusieron muy ocupados. Raphael definió diagramas de planes y construcción de infraestructura del Monte Li y los enormes cofres del tamaño de un campo de fútbol que albergaba a unos 6 mil soldados de Terracota. También hicieron una lista de las ubicaciones de todos los soldados de Terracota expuestos en todo el mundo.

Clary pasó un tiempo en el teléfono haciendo lo mejor que ella hacía: idear estrategias con Isabelle en Inglaterra, organización y racionalización de agentes especiales con los vampiros que ella había reclutado para unir fuerzas con ellos.

Jace consideraba los pedidos de más flechas y estacas en línea, pero pensó que sería más fácil y mucho más rápido si revisase los almacenes y empresas de fabricación si Alec los saltase allí y simplemente tomaran lo que necesitaban.

Dada su preocupación por Magnus y su falta de tiempo y planificación, Alec no discutió. Durante un largo momento, escuchó los latidos del corazón de Magnus, firme y seguro desde la habitación en donde dormía, entonces, tomó una respiración profunda calmante, y teniendo a Jace con él, saltaron.

El almacén de los mayores fabricantes de flechas de madera estaba en Oregón. También pasó a ser noche allí, así que fue una combinación perfecta. Una vez que los pies de Alec golpearon el suelo, el dolor de la ausencia de Magnus lo golpeó con fuerza física en el pecho.

Su vida humana había terminado con un hacha en su esternón, y el dolor, la forma en que lo hizo tambalearse y jalar de vuelta el aire se sentía casi igual.

Jace agarró a Alec, sujetándolo mientras Alec empujó su palma contra el esternón. Se quedó sin aliento, como si cada respiración fuese un golpe.

\- Jace, date prisa.

Jace se volvió, escaneando la mesa masiva para el suministro de flechas, mientras corría. Todo lo que Alec podía hacer, era estar allí, apoyado en una máquina de clasificación de algún tipo, con las manos en las rodillas, apretando los dientes por el dolor.

Eso no era bueno. Esto era demasiado. Y Alec sabía que si él lo sintió, también lo hizo Magnus, a la puta mierda con el sueño. No había manera de que pudiera dormir con eso.

Jace volvió con los brazos llenos de flechas, cuando Alec lo oyó.

Alec, por favor. Por favor.


	13. CAPITULO 12

**Bien, este es un capitulo largo, así que espero que lo disfruten. Desde aquí empieza la acción.**

* * *

Le tomó toda su fuerza para levantarse en toda su altura. Incluso con una mano contra su corazón, él se acercó a Jace con la otra mano, y los saltó de vuelta al único lugar que el cuerpo y la mente de Alec lo llevaría.

_Volver a Magnus._

Y Magnus estaba de pie, rodeado de James y Clary con preocupación en sus rostros. Ni bien Alec había llegado a la sala de estar, Magnus corrió y lo abrazó. Finalmente, los 2 hombres estaban respirando.

\- No lo hagas de nuevo - Magnus suspiró.

\- Lo sé - Alec susurró en el cuello de Magnus - Lo siento, _m'cridhe_. Yo no tenía intención de despertarte.

\- Magnus se despertó gritando - dijo Clary.

\- Alec apenas podía estar de pie - Jace le dijo - La ausencia de Magnus, literalmente, lo golpeó fuera de sus pies.

Alec apretó la frente al cuello de Magnus, en la clavícula, cuando se retiró hacia atrás un poco. Magnus aun apretando su camisa, no podía alejarse mucho.

\- Yo no voy a dejarle de nuevo.

\- ¿Puede alguien explicarme qué demonios está pasando? – James gritó - ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

\- Cuando las parejas predestinadas tienen su primer encuentro, ellos experimentan una intensidad, un aviso de ausencia cuando están separados - explicó Clary -Normalmente desaparece al cabo de unos meses.

\- Pero Magnus y Alec están empeorando - Jace dijo, poniendo la carga de flechas sobre el sofá - Magnus, es preciso que hagas todo lo que debes hacer, te necesitamos para hacerlo tarde o temprano.

Magnus asintió, sin soltar la camisa de Alec.

\- Está bien - él inspiro hondo y miró a ambos, Clary y Jace - Creo que tengo un plan. O parte de él. No lo sé - desenrolló los dedos de la camisa de Alec y puso su mano en la cara de Alec - Aunque no creo que te vaya a gustar mucho.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Bueno, estaba pensando acerca de lo que necesitamos para poner fin a esta cosa de _Genghis Khan_ y algo que dijo Catarina – Magnus dijo - Necesitamos de mi sangre para impedirlo de alguna forma, y Catarina dijo que iba a caer enfermo. Entonces, lo que yo pensé fue, que deberían tomar mi sangre. Si todos ustedes llevan una botella o bolsa, entonces si yo estoy fuera de combate, ustedes aún pueden llevar derrotar a _Valentine_ sin mí.

Un gruñido bajo retumbó en el pecho de Alec. No, no le gustaba la idea en absoluto. Nada de eso. La idea de alguien tomar la sangre de Magnus, o que él estuviera demasiado enfermo para hacer esto solo.

\- Magnus - advirtió.

Magnus puso su mano sobre el pecho de Alec, directamente sobre el corazón.

\- Es el único plan B que tenemos. Es lógico. No estoy siendo algún mártir en el auto-sacrificio, pero tenemos que mirar el cuadro más grande - él frunció el ceño - No soy estúpido, Alec. Yo sé que algo no está bien conmigo, y sé que tú también lo sientes. Pero no se trata de nosotros. Esto es acerca de derrotar a un psicópata antes que erradique medio billón de personas en Asia.

\- No puedo soportar la idea - Alec dijo, con la voz quebrada.

\- Lo sé. Pero es sólo un plan de contingencia - dijo Magnus suavemente. El deslizó la mano del pecho de Alec hasta tomar su mejilla - Tenemos que hacerlo bien, para acabar con esto de una vez por todas. Nosotros juntos para siempre después de esto ¿No vale la pena?

Alec se apoyó en la palma de Magnus y cerró los ojos, sabiendo que este momento íntimo entre ellos era delante de todos, pero no le importaba.

Él asintió, aceptando el silencio, y Magnus movió la cara de Alec hacia arriba, de modo que pudiera presionar sus labios antes de que lo abrazara. Entonces, por encima de la cabeza de Alec, Magnus rió y preguntó:

\- ¿Así que, alguien de aquí es experto en la toma de sangre?

\- Tu intento de humor no es gracioso - Alec dijo cuando su rugido se hizo más alto.

Magnus apretó y besó el costado de su cabeza con la sonrisa en los labios.

\- Yo no iría a dejar a nadie siquiera intentar.

Alec se negó a ir a ninguna parte sin Magnus, así que, dado que necesitaban de elementos de fuera de la ciudad japonesa, tenían que saltar hacia la ciudad más cercana.

Jace estaba con ellos, negándose a dejarlos ir solos. Su primera parada fue en un almacén de suministros médicos, la segunda parada fue en los alimentos.

Eligieron una tienda de comestibles que había cerrado por la noche y recogieron un poco de pan, leche, huevos, carnes, frutas y verduras suficientes para durar para Magnus y James algunos días.

Magnus añadió algunas peras nashi a la compra cuando Jace volvió con una lata de polvo blanco, pareciendo satisfecho de sí mismo.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Magnus.

\- Se utiliza para la consolidar el tofu - dijo Jace.

Magnus frunció el ceño.

\- Bien, estoy seguro de que no habrá necesidad de hacer tofu en mis necesidades dietéticas.

Jace se rió, pero no puso el tubo de vuelta. Enseguida Magnus pensó en algo. En algún lugar en el camino, había perdido la noción del día.

Miró a Alec y le preguntó:

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

\- Yo estoy bien - él respondió.

\- Esa no fue mi pregunta.

Alec suspiró.

\- He pasado por más tiempo sin comida, Magnus. Voy a estar bien.

Magnus gruñó con frustración.

\- Jace, tú puedes, por favor, decirle que necesita alimentarse.

La sonrisa de Jace lentamente se hizo enorme.

\- Magnus, él no puede dejarte, y tú no puedes ir con él para alimentarse. Debido a que él carece de opciones, la abstinencia es su única alternativa.

\- No puedo permitir que te mueras de hambre - dijo Magnus – Eso pone todo en peligro: la agilidad, la función cognitiva, por no hablar de su comodidad...

\- Magnus, te dije que estoy bien - Alec repitió acentuando.

\- Tú podrías saltarnos a una ciudad oscura en alguna parte. Voy a esperar en la calle. Entras en un callejón o algo así. Voy a estar a unos pasos de distancia - Magnus sugirió.

\- ¿No te sentirías incómodo en ser testigo de una cosa así? - preguntó Jace.

Magnus sabía que estaba mal, insensible, y sólo un toque psicótico; su voto de policía de servir y proteger a la comunidad no estaba dirigiéndolo más. El único objetivo era directamente Alec.

\- Él podría acabar con todo el puto pueblo y no me importaría, con tal de que significara que no tenga hambre.

Jace resopló.

\- Magnus, cualquier preocupación que tuve en cómo vas a ser uno de nosotros, carece de fundamento. Creo que vas a estar bien.

Magnus dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y miro al techo del supermercado.

\- Yo no quiero que una aldea entera muera, para que lo sepas - entonces él miró directamente a Alec - Me gusta la idea de librar las calles de asesinos y violadores, pero poniendo los dientes en la garganta de una persona y beber su sangre puede ser otra historia.

Alec estaba delante de él y sostuvo su cara suavemente.

\- Ah, Magnus. No dejes que eso pese en tu mente antes de tiempo.

Sólo entonces las luces azules y rojas de un coche de policía pasaron a través del cristal opaco por delante de la tienda.

\- Esto concluye nuestro viaje de compras por el día de hoy, niños y niñas - dijo Jace, tirando algunas cosas más en su bolsa de objetos robados.

Magnus dio un guiño a las cámaras de seguridad, arrojó una gran cantidad de dinero en el contador como agradecimiento, y con un simple toque de Alec, ya no estaban.

Magnus llevó los suministros médicos a la habitación donde estuvo durmiendo. Alec tomaría su sangre con una aguja, haciendo frente a una media docena de vampiros, probablemente no era una gran idea. Magnus le había sugerido saltar a un lugar privado, pero Alec le aseguró que estaría bien.

\- Nadie va a conseguir estar cerca de mí - dijo simplemente – A menos que ellos quieran que sea la última cosa por hacer.

Jace y Clary solo se rieron, pero Catarina y Raphael decidieron que sería mejor si no estuvieron presentes.

\- Iré a dar un paseo por la noche a la ciudad - dijo Catarina.

Ella y James parecían disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Estaban jugando al ajedrez cuando Magnus, Alec y Jace volvieron, con Chairman ronroneando con fuerza junto a Catarina. Parecían bastante cómodos juntos, pensó Magnus.

Y cuando Catarina los dejó, James se puso de pie y se estiró.

\- Yo voy a la cama - dijo - Yo fui deshonrado como un jugador de ajedrez por una mujer que incluso no puede ver, así que si no te importa, voy a llevar el resto de mi orgullo y me iré para a la cama.

Magnus dio a su padre una sonrisa.

\- Buenas noches.

Cuando su padre se había ido, Magnus vio que Jace estaba en la mesa hundiendo cada cabeza de flecha y estaca en una pepita de líquido.

\- Hey, Jace ¿Qué haces?

\- Estoy modificando todas las armas para luchar contra el ejército de terracota.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Bueno, Terracota utilizó para hacer este ejército basado en la arcilla.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Estás familiarizado con la química y la física?

\- Un poco. Fue materia básica en secundaria - inspeccionó la goma pegajosa blanca - ¿Es tu cosa de tofu?

\- Sí.

Magnus miró a las flechas de madera y estacas.

\- Um, Jace, odio ser el que tenga que decírtelo, pero no estás condensando tofu.

Jace se rió largo y ruidoso.

\- Ah, Magnus. Me haces reír - él levantó una flecha, dejando la goma blanca gruesa gotear en el recipiente - Entonces sabes que los minerales de arcilla son caracterizados por hojas bidimensionales de esquina que compartían SiO4 tetraedros o AlO4 octaedros. A veces las dos cosas.

Magnus parpadeó lentamente.

\- Estas hojas tienen una composición química (Al, Si)3 O4. Cada tetraedro de silicona comparte tres de sus átomos de oxígeno en el vértice - Magnus levantó la mano, y luego se rascó la cabeza.

\- Jace, para. Me perdiste en la palabra arcilla. Dije que hice química básica en la secundaria. No soy Einstein, mi amigo. Lo necesito en español.

Jace se rió.

\- El barro que se encuentra en la zona de Indo-China es rico en sal.

\- Está bien - Magnus asintió - Ahora yo entiendo.

\- Entonces, la sal, o cloruro de sodio, es un compuesto iónico ¿De acuerdo?

Magnus lo miró.

\- Uh, no tengo ni idea, por lo que sólo iré con un sí, porque dijiste que lo era.

La sonrisa de Jace se amplió.

\- Pero las sales en la arcilla pueden ser degradadas o disueltas cuando se mezclan con un compuesto que tiene la carga eléctrica opuesta.

Magnus se rascó la cabeza.

\- Uh, está bien ¿Podemos llegar al punto sin clases de química y física?

Jace levantó una flecha que había sumergido en la pasta y le mostró la punta.

\- Si aplicamos un compuesto que ataca inmediatamente las moléculas de sodio dentro de la arcilla, hará que el sostén de la arcilla se relaje o se separe entre sí.

\- ¿Esto va a romper el barro?

Jace asintió con orgullo.

\- Sí.

\- Bueno, eso es genial, Jace - dijo Magnus. Y lo era. En teoría. - Pero pensé que entrarías con una línea mucho más sencilla de ataque.

Jace inclinó la cabeza.

\- ¿Y qué es eso?

\- Un martillo.

Alec y Clary rieron, y Jace sonrió.

\- No es tan científico como mi teoría, Magnus, pero creo que también es eficaz.

Magnus cogió el cuenco de la pasta y la olió.

\- Me gusta el comienzo de tu idea, sin embargo. Quizás nosotros debemos rociarlos con esta mierda cuando estemos aplastándoles, para asegurarnos de que no vuelven.

\- Buena idea - Jace dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Bien - Clary dijo, cambiando de tema - Creo que podría ser una buena idea si Jace y yo esperamos hasta el regreso de Raphael y Catarina, entonces podemos dejarlos y alimentarnos también.

Alec dio una inclinación de cabeza.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.

\- ¿Y Alec? - preguntó Magnus - ¿Cuándo va a alimentarse?

\- Magnus - Alec dijo en voz baja. Se acercó a él y le puso las manos a la cara - Por favor, no te preocupes. Si digo que estoy bien, entonces debes creerme. Magnus suspiró y apoyó la cara en la palma de Alec.

\- Me preocupo por ti, eso es todo.

\- Sé que lo haces. Puedo sentirlo - susurró.

Clary estaba clasificando las flechas y Jace parecía ocupado con los pedidos en línea ordenando ahora mazos, por esto Magnus dio una seña a Alec para ir hacia el corredor que conducía a los dormitorios.

Magnus entró en la habitación y recogió el material médico que puso ahí más temprano. Alec estaba a medio paso por detrás de él. El susurró, un susurro de vampiro tranquilo, por lo tanto, Jace y Clary no podían oír, dado que estaban a 3 cuartos de distancia.

\- Sé que dijiste que es seguro, pero prefiero no hacer la extracción de sangre aquí ¿Podemos saltar a alguna parte?

La breve confusión brillaba en los ojos de Alec, pero se recompuso.

\- Lo que prefieras - él tocó el lado de la cara de Magnus con sólo sus dedos - ¿Magnus? Pareces muy desorientado ¿Algo está mal? ¿Me puedes decir si no te sientes bien?

\- Estoy bien, creo - Magnus respondió, igualmente tranquilo – No sé cómo me siento. Sólo que tengo otro plan B.

Magnus se sorprendió de que Alec lo llevara de vuelta al apartamento en Nueva York. Ellos llegaron al cuarto del baño, Magnus asumió porque si hubiera un vampiro no deseado esperando para que alguien venga, no esperaría en el baño. Alec estaba inmóvil, escuchando, entonces, olfateó el aire.

\- Está limpio - dijo - No hubo nadie aquí, desde que nos fuimos.

Magnus exhaló con fuerza, el alivio recorriéndolo.

\- Gracias a Raziel - entró en el dormitorio y tiró la mochila con suministros médicos en la cama - Me encanta este lugar. Odiaría nunca vivir aquí de nuevo.

Alec sonrió cálidamente.

\- Pensé que estabas enamorado de tu oficina, no de este apartamento de lujo.

Magnus rió.

\- Y tú dijiste que odiabas el sarcasmo. Para alguien que no le gusta, lo utilizas en gran medida - Magnus miró a la enorme sala de lujo, a los muebles opulentos y, finalmente, el hacha y el casco, que tenía un lugar prominente en el único estante de la habitación. Junto a ella, ahora estaba sentado el disco solar de Ra, recordando su batalla en Egipto con Magnus - No es el lujo: Me encanta estar aquí. Es decir, es bueno, no me malinterpretes. Pero es porque eres tú aquí. Tus pertenencias, las cosas que te son importantes. Eso, es como tú - Incluso en la habitación oscura, Magnus podía ver a Alec sonrojarse un poco. El tomó su rostro para sentir la expansión del calor allí - ¿Esta siempre será nuestra casa?

Los ojos de Alec se cerraron y contuvo una respiración tranquila. Alec se tomó un momento antes de hablar.

\- Eso todavía me emociona, oírte decir tales palabras. _Nuestra casa_. Yo no lo habría creído, que 2 simples palabras podían robar el aliento.

Magnus talló con la punta de su dedo pulgar en la mejilla de Alec y se inclinó hacia él para que pudiera besarlo simplemente, suavemente en los labios.

\- Amo la forma en que hablas.

Alec se rió.

\- ¿Como así?

\- Bien, yo soy todo del siglo XXI, con el argot cero respeto por el idioma español o cualquier idioma para ser franco. Y tú hablas tan bien, tan propiamente. Es como si cada frase fuera un regalo.

Los ojos de Alec se abrieron cuando lo hizo sonreír.

\- ¿Un regalo? ¿Me trajiste aquí para halagarme? Porque si piensas que necesitas complacerme con la adulación sólo para ir a la cama conmigo, no es necesario haber tomado tantos problemas.

Magnus rió.

\- Ahora sólo me das la razón ¿Adulación? ¿En serio? Estoy seguro de que la palabra no ha sido utilizada en la conversación del día a día en unos pocos cientos de años ¿Será que un cerebro se convierte en una enciclopedia cuando se transforma en un vampiro?

Alec ignoró la provocación.

\- La mente se expande de manera exponencial, pero la inteligencia de antes es una ventaja. Te irá más que bien. De hecho, quizás debido a que tu mente tiene tendencias de vampiro ya es excepcional.

\- ¿Me dirás lo que sucederá? - Magnus preguntó en voz baja - ¿Lo que va a pasar conmigo?

Alec llevó la mano a la cara de Magnus y apartó un mechón de cabello hacia atrás.

\- Yo no estoy esperando que tu transformación sea típica - empezó. Su voz era suave y calmante -Teniendo en cuenta la imposibilidad de cambiar cuando te mordí antes, esperaría que fueras cualquier cosa menos convencional - Alec se quedó en silencio durante un largo tiempo, y Magnus se preguntó si eso era todo lo que diría - Habrá dolor, Magnus. Tus células, tu ADN, los órganos del cuerpo, el sistema circulatorio, el sistema nervioso todo cambia, y eso quema y te hace añicos. La metamorfosis no es fácil, y me gustaría poder soportar eso por ti.

Magnus tragó.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva?

\- Por lo general, un día entero, 24 horas - Alec frunció el ceño profundamente - Puede que no parezca mucho tiempo, pero será una eternidad para ti. Implorarás por la muerte.

Ahora Magnus agarró la cara de Alec.

\- ¿Y si lo hago? Prométeme que no me vas a escuchar, no importa cuánto te implore - entonces Magnus notó algo - ¿Qué pasará contigo cuando yo esté cambiando...? Las parejas predestinadas sienten el dolor del otro ¿No? Pero ningún vampiro fue predestinado a un ser humano, de modo que ningún vampiro tuvo que soportar verlos cambiar.

\- Sólo tú podrías pensar en tal cosa - Alec sonrió con tristeza - No sé cómo voy a aguantar. Nadie lo sabe. Pero no tengo ninguna preocupación por mí, mi amor. Tendrás lo suficiente para aguantar. Por lo que yo voy a pasar, será como una tarde de primavera en los moros en comparación con el pie en el infierno que tú vas a pasar.

\- Yo voy a soportar eso 100 veces si eso significa llegar a estar siempre a tu lado - dijo Magnus, besándolo suavemente de nuevo – Es sólo un medio para un fin, si eso tiene sentido. Como si sólo necesitase de una puerta para cerrar, para que otra pueda abrirse.

\- Quieres decir, que necesitas que tu vida termine.

\- Una vida - Magnus respondió simplemente - Entonces, mi próxima vida puede comenzar.

Alec sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

\- Eres un hombre confuso. Aunque establecimos que tu sangre es diferente, tú eres diferente, por lo que, tu cambio a vampiro no será predecible.

Magnus asintió y tomó una respiración profunda, sin saber cómo reaccionaría Alec a esto.

\- Eso es lo que quería hablar contigo. Mi otro plan B.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Bueno, cuando bebiste mi sangre, te dio la capacidad de absorber los dones de los vampiros a tu alrededor ¿Verdad?

La frente de Alec se arrugó, pero él estuvo de acuerdo.

\- Sí. Fue muy irregular y desconcertante ¿Por qué, Magnus?

Magnus estaba seguro de que Alec sabía lo que venía, pero soltó, de cualquier manera.

\- Creo que deberías beber de mí otra vez - levantó las manos antes de que Alec pudiera oponerse - Escúchame, por favor - Magnus tomó la mano de Alec y se sentó en la cama. Lo miró y respiró lentamente - No es por gratificación, o porque lo encuentro caliente, o porque necesito que me muerdas. Es decir, todas estas cosas pueden ser verdad, pero es más que eso. Creo que deberías beber de mí, tomar mi sangre, para que puedas transferir deliberadamente los poderes de los que están a tu alrededor.

\- Magnus - Alec negó con la cabeza.

\- Déjame terminar, por favor - Magnus tiró de la mano de Alec y esperó a que se siente al lado de él - No tenemos idea de a lo que nos enfrentamos. No sabemos cuáles son los poderes de _Khan_ o que obtiene él con esto. No sabemos lo que el Ejército de Terracota puede hacer, pero si tienes la capacidad de utilizar sus propios poderes contra ellos o incluso sólo para advertir de lo que son, entonces tenemos una mejor oportunidad.

Alec se quedó en silencio por un tiempo, obviamente, pensando en lo que Magnus estaba diciendo.

\- Puedo ver que sería beneficioso si se tratara de planificar. Pero tendría sus propios riesgos. No sólo para mí, sino para todos los que llevaré conmigo. Si me quedo desorientado (estar en la cabeza de otra persona es abrumador, Magnus) yo pondría a todo el mundo en riesgo ¿Por qué y si no soy capaz de saltar a todos de allá? Yo no voy a comprometerte así.

Bueno, Magnus no había pensado en eso.

\- Cierto. Pero cuando lo experimentaste antes, no sabías lo que era. Ahora sabemos. No va a ser un choque. De hecho, estarás buscando eso.

\- No sé cómo usar otros poderes - Alec dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Es posible que no tengas que usarlos - Magnus rompió - Pero si conseguimos estar allí y _Genghis_ tiene a algunos guardias con poderes, sabrás con lo que estamos luchando por lo menos. Creo que funcionaría, Alec. Yo sé que te preocupas por los demás, pero tengo fe completa en ti para hacerlo. De hecho, eres el único que creo que podría hacerlo.

Alec frunció el ceño pero no discutió, y Magnus sabía que estaba casi conquistado.

\- Creo que podría ser el as bajo la manga. Nuestro secreto. Ni siquiera Clary o Jace sabrían, y...

\- No voy a mantener en secreto esto de ellos - dijo Alec - No puedo mentirles, Magnus.

Magnus levantó la mano de Alec a los labios y le besó los nudillos.

\- Eres un hombre de integridad. Muy bien, así que vamos a decirles. Yo diría que Catarina vio esta conversación de todos modos, o al menos mi decisión de decírtelo a ti.

\- ¿Y si tu sangre es más poderosa de lo que era antes? – dijo Alec - ¿Qué si...?

\- ¿Y si funciona? - Magnus interrumpió - ¿Y si fuera así como ganaremos? Catarina siempre dijo que yo era _La Llave de Alec_. Y si eso significa que yo soy _La Llave_, o mi sangre, tu puedes ser el que nos salva.

Alec suspiró profundamente.

\- ¿Estás convencido, no es así?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y tengo poca o ninguna oportunidad de convencerte de lo contrario?

\- Correcto.

\- ¿Y es por eso que no querías hacer la recolección de sangre, con la presencia de la otra gente? - preguntó - Para permitirme que me alimente.

\- Eres un hombre inteligente - dijo Magnus. Se puso de pie y se desabrochó el botón del pantalón, empujándolos al suelo, con ropa interior y todo. Él salió de los pantalones vaqueros, levantó su pierna derecha con el pie de la cama y dejó a su pene colgando grueso y pesado frente a Alec. El dio a sí mismo unas lánguidas y largas pajas, sabiendo que Alec también veía la línea de marcas púrpura, desapareciendo de la parte interna del muslo, Magnus reprimió un gemido cuando Alec se humedeció los labios.

\- ¿Femoral o carótida?

Magnus se encontró de nuevo en el medio de la cama con Alec fijado bien entre sus muslos.

El lamió la longitud del pene de Magnus, chupando bien y duro antes de lamer sus bolas y la piel sedosa de su cara interna del muslo. Magnus se puso las manos en cabeza y cerró los ojos, saboreando cada sensación.

\- Femoral entonces - murmuró.

Alec estaba ronroneando y gruñendo, un sonido perverso que desencadenó el placer en el vientre de Magnus. Empujó el pene de Magnus, torciendo su mano sobre el glande, del modo que a Magnus le gustaba.

Jugó con su agujero con la lengua y dedos, trabajando con ambas manos sobre él, llevando rápidamente a Magnus hasta el borde. Así que cuando Magnus estaba al límite, cuando fue demasiado y no pudo sostenerse un segundo más, Alec hundió sus colmillos en el interior del muslo de Magnus y Magnus se vino.

El mundo de Magnus apenas se había enderezado cuando Alec, con su pene en mano, presionando contra el agujero de Magnus estaba pidiéndole permiso.

\- ¿Magnus?

Magnus gimió y buscó a ciegas a Alec, acercándolo más.

\- Raziel, sí - murmuró. Magnus sabía que su deber como _La Llave _estaba llegando pronto a su fin, y si fuera el último momento para tener a Alec como un ser humano, lo quería en su interior. Llenándolo, follándolo, poseyendo cada pulgada de él, y, por último, pulsando y disfrutando dentro de él. Conclusión. Magnus ahora entendía lo que significaba. No había alguna manera modesta, educada para describir un orgasmo. Fue creado para ser uno con Alec, para estar completo. Para ser predestinado.

Magnus puso las manos en la cara de Alec, viendo en sus ojos la embriaguez de lujuria y los dientes de vampiro detrás de su sonrisa perezosa.

\- Eres tan perfecto - Magnus murmuró y atrajo sus labios.

Por un momento, Alec rompió el beso para gemir.

\- Mi cabeza está nadando.

\- ¿En el buen sentido? - preguntó Magnus.

\- De una buena manera - Alec dijo con una pequeña risa – Tu sangre es la forma más pura que he probado nunca.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando haya cambiado a un vampiro? – Magnus preguntó con una sonrisa - No voy a ser humano por siempre. No habrá más.

Alec se rió y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

\- Al contrario. Voy a tenerte para siempre.

\- ¿Todavía se puede beber sangre de vampiro?

\- Sólo de su predestinado.

\- ¿En serio?

Alec salió de Magnus y rápidamente rodó, por lo que estaban en sus costados, sus brazos alrededor del otro. Tiró las mantas sobre ellos, lo que Magnus sabía que Alec hizo por él.

\- Bueno, hay una gran cantidad de intimidad entre parejas vampiros. Y eso significa una gran cantidad de mordidas.

Magnus tarareaba alegremente.

\- ¿Eso significa que voy a ser capaz de morder?

Alec se quejó en voz alta.

\- Espero que sí.

Magnus recordó cómo Alec le respondió al pellizcar la piel del cuello antes, y se rió.

\- Yo no puedo esperar a probarte.

Alec estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, y se quedó sin respiración.

\- Así cómo yo no puedo esperar a ser probado.

Acostados así por un largo tiempo, haciendo círculos distraídos en la piel con dedos soñadores, disfrutando el momento. Aunque Magnus sabía que se acercaba la fecha. Después de un tiempo, el suspiró.

\- Creo que tenemos que hacer la cosa de sacar la sangre.

Alec rió bajo en la oreja de Magnus.

\- No te muevas - Alec tomó la mochila que había dejado caer en la cama - ¿Tú te atreves siquiera en pensar, que yo sé cómo hacer esto?

Magnus resopló.

\- Bueno, pensé que, insertando un objeto puntiagudo en una vena para tomar sangre (mi sangre) te haría un experto.

Una esquina de los labios de Alec se curvó en una media sonrisa.

\- Nunca he hecho esto de esa manera antes.

\- Podemos ir de nuevo al Dr. Garroway, si lo prefieres.

Alec dio un gruñido bajo y amenazador en respuesta a eso.

Magnus rió.

\- Sí. Eso es lo que pensaba - todavía tumbado de espaldas en la cama, Magnus inspeccionaba la curva del codo, golpeando para buscar una vena - Debe ser bastante fácil. Yo nunca he tenido problemas antes en donar sangre.

Esta vez fue Alec quien se rió.

\- Tu flujo sanguíneo es excepcional - Alec tomó el brazo de Magnus y pasó los dedos por el pliegue del brazo de Magnus – Aquí – él dijo, deteniéndose en un punto preciso - La vena es un poco más accesible aquí.

\- ¿Puedes sentirlo?

\- Por supuesto - Alec se encogió de hombros - Sentirlo, escucharlo. Es como si todos mis sentidos se sintieran atraídos por el fácil acceso de la liberación de tu sangre.

\- ¡Oh!

Alec se rió.

\- ¿Debemos empezar?

\- Sí.

Alec desapareció brevemente en el armario y volvió usando ropa nueva y asegurando un lazo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama.

\- Lo necesitarás alrededor de la parte superior de tu bíceps para actuar como un torniquete - dijo, atándolo con fuerza. Alec frunció la frente por el cinturón casero alrededor del brazo de Magnus - ¿Esto es cómodo?

\- Está todo bien - Magnus dijo, apretando su mano en un puño una y otra vez. Con la otra mano, se puso las mantas alrededor de su cintura y mantuvo el brazo extendido hacia fuera cerca del borde de la cama, mientras Alec desempaquetaba las bolsas para la sangre. Eran de las que se utilizan en los hospitales y clínicas. Magnus las había visto miles de veces. Las pequeñas y redondeadas, bolsas blancas y claras con equipos IV (Intravenoso) unidos.

Alec hábilmente las manipuló. Puede que nunca lo haya hecho antes, pero era un hombre inteligente. Después de mirar todas las piezas, parecía saber cuál de las líneas IV iban dónde, cómo utilizar una cánula, y entonces tomó las agujas.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - Alec preguntó de nuevo.

Magnus le dio una sonrisa amistosa.

\- Sí.

Alec deslizó la aguja contra la vena sobresaliente, perforando la piel con habilidad. Unió la línea IV de la cánula y la sangre comenzó a fluir a través del tubo y la bolsa empezó a llenarse.

¿Estás bien? - Alec preguntó en voz baja.

Magnus siempre sonreía cuando Alec le preguntaba eso.

\- Me siento bien. Perfecto, en verdad. Ya sabes, creo que esta sangría me está haciendo bien. Tu bebiendo de mí, me hace bien ¿Recuerdas cómo estaba confundido y cansado antes? Bueno, eso se ha ido.

Alec hizo una mueca.

\- Estabas sufriendo por mi causa. No me gusta esto.

Magnus le frotó la espalda con su mano libre.

\- ¿Cómo podríamos saber? Y de cualquier manera, no importa, después de que todo esto termine. Voy a ser un vampiro ¿No?

Alec se quedó en silencio durante un rato y pareció encontrar la alfombra de la sala fascinante.

\- ¿Te vas a arrepentir? - susurró.

Magnus rió.

\- Nunca.

\- Vas a dejar atrás tu humanidad, por elección, Magnus. Esto no es algo que tomar a la ligera.

\- No lo tomo a la ligera. Tú sabes, hace 12 meses, cuando yo era apenas Magnus MacBane, detective de Nueva York, viviendo una vida semi- normal, yo habría dicho que no - Alec encontró la mirada de Magnus con una mirada de fuego y confusión. Magnus le tendió la mano libre y esperó a Alec tomarla. No pudo evitar una sonrisa - Pero no soy aquel Magnus más. Desde que te conocí, yo soy diferente, en el mejor de los sentidos. Ahora, no podría dejar de ser un vampiro. No podría dejar de tener contigo un para siempre.

Alec le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Tus palabras calientan mi corazón. Aunque todavía desearía que no tengas que sacrificar algo. Me gustaría darte el mundo, no quitarte las cosas.

\- Tú no me quitas nada - dijo Magnus - Me estás dando todo.

Alec le estrechó la mano antes de llevarla a los labios y besar los nudillos de Magnus.

\- No malinterpretes mi abatimiento. No quiero nada más que te unas a mí en esta vida, aunque lamentaré la pérdida de tu humanidad, Magnus ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?

Magnus no sabía qué decir al respecto ¿Porque, en realidad, que palabras había para cubrir una cosa así? En lugar de ello, Magnus dio la mano a Alec y reorientó la conversación.

\- ¿Sabes lo que más echaré de menos cuando no sea un humano?

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- El Sol. No es que yo viera gran parte de él. Quiero decir, yo trabajaba en el turno de noche en New York. Incluso a plena luz del día, los edificios están blindados en mayor parte, pero creo que será el viejo problema de querer algo que no puedes tener - dijo Magnus - Bistec. Un filete grueso, privilegiado, poco hecho - zumbó Magnus – No puedo decidir de cuál de ellos yo voy echar más falta.

Alec sonrió ante eso.

\- Confía en mí, la comida humana no te interesará. Pero si lo deseas, podemos seleccionar tus comidas favoritas y puedes tenerlas hasta tu tiempo.

\- ¡Suena bien! - Magnus rió - Tener una última cena. Al igual que Jesús.

Alec se rió entre dientes, luego se dedicó a cambiar la bolsa de sangre. El tenía para Magnus jugo y un bocadillo en la cocina para reponer sus niveles de azúcar, o así había dicho Alec. El estaba claramente preocupado acerca de la cantidad de sangre que Magnus estaba dando, pero Magnus le aseguró todo el tiempo, que se sentía bien. Cuando la tercera bolsa de medio litro terminó, Alec añadió la cuarta y última bolsa, y Alec fue insistente sobre la alimentación de Magnus con más comida y jugo, Magnus pensó que podría ser un buen momento para preguntarle algo que pesaba en su mente por un tiempo.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Qué voy a ser? - preguntó Magnus - Quiero decir ¿Qué puedo esperar después de que yo cambié?

Alec le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Me hubiera gustado de saber cuándo me lo preguntarías – Magnus esperó a que continuara. Alec jugó con los dedos de Magnus por un momento y exhaló con fuerza - Vas a ser diferente. Catarina lo vio, manifestando tus poderes como un ser humano, por esta razón vas a adquirir un gran poder en tu vida de vampiro, y yo estoy de acuerdo con su teoría. No puedo decir con seguridad que tu experiencia será así. Si tus poderes harán una transición diferente, no tenemos forma de saber. Te dije antes lo del proceso de cambio real: eso quema, pulsa y extiende cada célula de tu cuerpo. Este proceso es el mismo para todos, independientemente de los dones adquiridos en la transición, así que me imagino que no vas a cambiar lo que eres.

Alec se detuvo. Magnus sabía que Alec era reacio para él sentir cualquier tipo de dolor, pero al final del día, sería inevitable. Magnus apretó la mano de él, una garantía en silencio, y le pidió continuar.

\- Los días que siguen a tu cambio serán difíciles, pero en el sentido de hambre y estar desorientado. Todos los sentidos que ahora tienes serán aumentados exponencialmente y, teóricamente, suena muy bien, pero en la práctica es otra cosa completamente distinta. Tu velocidad y fuerza, necesitará tiempo para acostumbrarse a ellas, así como tu equilibrio. En esencia, tienes que aprender a caminar de nuevo.

\- ¿Desde el principio?

Alec resopló.

\- No, no desde cero. Pero sí a caminar en pasos medidos, lentos, los pasos humanos necesitan un esfuerzo concertado, teniendo en cuenta que tu cuerpo va a querer gastar energía en formas que no te puedes imaginar. Mejor no estar alrededor de los seres humanos por las primeras semanas, al menos, no sólo porque querrás drenarlos hasta dejarlos secos, sino debido a que tus movimientos parecerán muy rápidos o muy irregulares, intentarás usar tus habilidades.

Magnus tragó.

\- Yo... - él preguntó en voz baja - ¿Querré drenar a todos hasta dejarlos secos?

Alec le sostuvo la mirada durante mucho tiempo.

\- Sí.

Magnus sacudió la cabeza lentamente. Su voz era un susurro murmurado.

\- Sí, ya me di cuenta de eso.

\- ¿Aún no tienes remordimientos? - preguntó Alec, como si estuviera desafiándolo.

Magnus encontró su mirada con nada más que sinceridad y determinación.

\- Nunca.

Alec sonrió largamente y besó los nudillos de Magnus de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo estás sintiéndote? ¿Débil? ¿Tonto? Has perdido mucha sangre, más de lo que debería ser permitido para un ser humano. La frecuencia cardíaca es buena - él lo observó. Entonces colocó los dedos en la muñeca de Magnus y escuchó durante unos segundos – Tu presión arterial es normal ¿Seguro que no te sientes afectado?

Magnus sacudió la cabeza.

\- Te lo dije, me siento muy bien. Mejor que bien. Yo creo que drenar la mitad de mi sangre ayudó o algo así. Yo no sé ¿Y de cualquier manera, puedes decir mi presión arterial, escuchando?

Alec resopló.

\- Cualquier cosa que venga con tu salud o tu sangre es como un faro para mí.

Magnus sonrió.

\- ¿Por lo tanto, eres como mi médico personal?

\- No es probable, no.

\- Eso es una vergüenza -Magnus bromeó - Debido a que hay una gran cantidad de normas médico - paciente que me encantaría romper contigo.

Alec se rió y negó con la cabeza.

\- No creo que el ejercicio sería prudente para ti ahora. Acabas de perder 2 litros de sangre, Magnus. Por no hablar de lo que retiré de tu muslo antes. Esto es suficiente para matar a un ser humano ¿Pero dices que te sientes bien?

\- Mucho mejor ¿Y de verdad? ¿No hacer ejercicio? - Magnus resopló y dio a Alec su mejor puchero. Alec simplemente le sonrió y comenzó a tomar la última bolsa de sangre. Solamente cuando tomó la cánula, la sangre se acumuló en la piel de Magnus, haciendo a Alec silbar.

El rápidamente cubrió la marca de aguja para detener el flujo, pero Magnus le retiró la mano.

\- Magnus - gruñó, bajo y en advertencia.

Magnus reprimió un gemido. Apretó la bolsa de sangre, incluyendo la línea IV todavía puesta y dejó un rastro fino de hilo de sangre en el pecho.

Alec enseñó los colmillos, sus ojos se volvieron de zafiros oscuros y gruñó. La vista y el sonido de Alec sin restricción, hizo a Magnus gemir. Dejó la bolsa de sangre lentamente caer a la cama y, deliberadamente, con los ojos fijos en Alec, pasó el dedo en la sangre y la puso en su boca.

Un gruñido desgarró el aire.

\- Tú no me debes tentar de esa manera, Magnus - gruñó.

Todo el cuerpo de Magnus zumbó, placer silbaba en sus venas y se reunía en su ingle. Nunca había visto a Alec así antes, tan... Vampiro. Sus ojos eran agudos y centrados, sus colmillos estaban al descubierto y listos, estos se deslizaron hacia afuera, como si estuviera listo para atacar el cuerpo medio desnudo de Magnus. El parecía feroz, hambriento de sangre y sexo, y Magnus sintió relampaguear en sus venas lo mismo. Nunca había estado tan excitado, cada uno de sus sentidos se agudizaron. Emoción, excitación, miedo y deseo. Él lo deseaba. Se lamió el dedo manchado de sangre y Alec gruñó más amenazador, y rasgó la sábana del cuerpo de Magnus. El poder desenfrenado se sentía como un shock directamente a su pene, y Alec se arrastró hasta su forma desnuda, lamiendo el rastro de sangre de la piel de Magnus y empujando sus muslos con los suyos. Su pene duro estaba en el agujero de Magnus también lubricado con el semen de antes.

\- Tu sangre me pertenece - gruñó.

La espalda de Magnus se arqueó y su pene latía, el pre-semen derramándose libremente en su ombligo.

\- Si lo quieres... - Magnus se retorció - ... Entonces, ven a buscarlo.

Alec empujó sus caderas hacia arriba en Magnus, penetrando en él, duro y rápido, y hundió los dientes en el cuello de Magnus, al mismo tiempo. Él lo jodía mientras bebía, un circuito cerrado de puro éxtasis. Todo el cuerpo de Magnus se convulsionó, empalado en ambas extremidades, e incapaz de contener el placer, él disfrutó.

Magnus seguía riendo cuando saltaron de nuevo a la casa en Japón. Ellos habían salido de la habitación dejando el cuarto en un lío de una cama destruida y ropas desgarradas. Y cuando habían llegado, Jace y Clary sabían lo que habían hecho.

Magnus no trató de ocultar las marcas de pinchazos en el cuello. Él se limitó a sonreír y poner la bolsa sobre la mesa.

\- Alec - Clary comenzó - Pensé que habíamos acordado, que hasta saber cómo esto le afecta...

\- No fue decisión de Alec - Magnus declaró claramente - Fue mía.

Todos los vampiros se volvieron hacia él y esperaron la explicación.

\- Los efectos de beber mi sangre en Alec podrían ser beneficiosos cuando vamos a derribar al Ejército de Terracota. Si él puede determinar de antemano cuales otros dones están en contra de nosotros, entonces tenemos la ventaja. Si es capaz de transferir sus dones y usarlos en contra de ellos, aún mejor - Magnus abrió la bolsa y sacó la primera de las bolsas de sangre - Y parece que el sangrado me arregló. Como si liberase la presión o algo así. No me siento más nebuloso. En realidad, yo puedo pensar en línea recta.

Jace resopló.

\- Bueno, no del todo recta - olfateó el aire - No hay nada en línea recta sobre lo que ustedes dos estaban haciendo.

Magnus rió y puso las otras bolsas de sangre junto a la primera.

\- Y nosotros reunimos y todo.

Alec puso una mano protectora sobre la espalda de Magnus. Estaba luchando con una sonrisa.

\- Magnus se siente mucho mejor.

\- Apuesto a que sí - dijo Clary. Ella rodo los ojos y sonrió a Alec - ¿Y éstas son las bolsas de sangre?

\- Sí. Cajas de zumo para los pequeños vampiros - dijo Magnus - 4 de ellos con medio litro en cada una.

Jace se rió de su broma. Nadie más lo hizo.

\- Magnus - dijo Raphael - Eso es un montón de pérdida de sangre.

\- Por no hablar de lo que tomó Alec - Magnus dijo con una sonrisa - Y nunca me sentí mejor.

\- Todo esto es muy preocupante - Clary murmuró. Magnus no estaba seguro de sí debería oírla, pero podía oír todo.

Alec asintió.

\- No es un comportamiento humano típico, no.

\- Ni siquiera en la anatomía humana - dijo Clary - Él debería estar muerto.

\- Me siento muy bien - Magnus repitió - Me siento increíble, en realidad.

Nadie habló durante mucho tiempo, por lo que Magnus estudió la pizarra. Había unos cuantos puntos más añadidos, algunos detalles de la investigación, pero nada grave. Jace estaba a su lado y tratando de no observarlo también, por supuesto, dijo:

\- ¿Así que, ahora que te sientes tan bien, deseas hacer una investigación?

Magnus se encogió de hombros sin comprometerse.

Jace se balanceó sobre los talones, haciéndose indiferente.

\- Cuando fuimos a Egipto, estuviste investigando todo sobre los jeroglíficos e información de fondo, para estar preparado y aprendiste todo lo que pudiste.

Magnus tarareó.

\- Sí, pero esto se siente diferente.

Alec fue rápido para la pregunta.

\- ¿Como así?

\- No sé exactamente. Como si algo no fuera lo que parece.

Esta vez Clary preguntó:

\- Magnus ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Algo no está bien - dijo de nuevo, más firme en este momento - Como si _Genghis Khan_ y su ejército de terracota fueran una trampa.

\- Has visto a los Guerreros de Terracota estar delante tuyo – dijo Jace - ¿Dudas de su existencia?

\- No, no - Magnus respondió rápidamente - Ellos son muy reales. Sólo creo que hay más que sólo _Genghis Khan_. Me parece que todo el tiempo estuvimos haciendo las preguntas equivocadas ¿Quiero saber por qué _Genghis Khan_ no llamó por mí todavía? Si él me necesita tanto ¿Qué está esperando? ¿Cómo es que él sabe que yo todavía voy a aparecer? Pero lo más importante, yo quiero saber quién está detrás de eso ¿Quién trajo a _Genghis Khan_ de entre los muertos? Eso es lo que tenemos que encontrar. Creo que tenemos que volver a ver a Max otra vez.

Catarina entró corriendo en la habitación con James.

\- ¡Algo ha cambiado! - Ella dijo. Entonces se volvió hacia la pared opuesta - ¡Vienen!

Y entonces, como si en el momento justo, otro guerrero chino apareció en su sala de estar. A pesar de que estaba vestido para la batalla, este dio luz a sus armas. Apenas con una sonrisa. Extendió la mano y desapareció, dejando lo que fuera que estaba asegurando, caer al suelo.

Alec tenía sus brazos alrededor de Magnus, listo para saltar, cuando Jace se aproximó y cogió lo que el saltador dejó sin respuesta. Extendió la mano y les mostró.

Magnus lo reconoció inmediatamente.

\- Es mi viejo reloj. Se lo di a Max.

\- Tú querías saber cómo _Genghis_ te atraería allí, y ahora lo sabes - dijo Catarina - Tiene al niño vampiro. Y ellos saben que vas a buscarlo.


	14. CAPITULO 13

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- No sabemos lo suficiente - Alec argumentó - Magnus, no puedo simplemente saltar allí sin saber lo que nos espera./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus puso su mochila y tomó las gafas de visión nocturna que había utilizado en Egipto y las colocó junto con un mazo que Jace había comprado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Lo que nos va a recibir, es cerca de 5 mil vampiros de Terracota. Supongo que em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Genghis Khan/em tendrá guardias con dones que más que probablemente incluyen algún tipo de habilidades de albañilería, ya que es todo de arcilla y piedra. También esperaría que em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Genghis/em tenga algún tipo de capacidad de influir. El me quiere para completar algún círculo de poder, para dominar el mundo o controlar los elementos o esa mierda de siempre. No importa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¿Cómo que no importa? - Alec lloriqueó. Todos los demás estaban en silencio y viendoles pelear./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Porque él no es la persona detrás de eso - dijo Magnus - No sé cómo lo sé, solo lo sé. Es sólo un peón en esto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Alec negó con la cabeza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Aún así, un humilde peón puede dar jaque mate a un rey, Magnus. No hay que subestimar a un viejo vampiro con una sed de venganza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¿Quién crees que está orquestando esto? - preguntó Clary./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus se encogió de hombros./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- La misma persona que transformó a Camille Belcourt para la vampira reina egipcia. La misma persona que utilizó los sueños de mis padres para que me den mi nombre. Tal vez lo que dijo Ragnor, en el callejón antes de morir, tiene un doble significado. El dijo no son 1, son 2. Tal vez él sabía algo que nosotros no sabemos. Tal vez él estaba atrapado en algo y murió antes de que pudiera decir a ninguno de ustedes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Raphael negó con la cabeza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Yo estaba con él esa noche. No vi nada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Tal vez él vio. No sé - Magnus rompió. Se llevó la palma de la mano contra su esternón - Lo siento aquí. Hay alguien más, algo más. Y termina esta noche - él levantó el último chaleco a prueba de balas restante para Alec. Él fue el único quien no se lo había puesto todavía - Por favor, póntelo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Alec tomó el chaleco./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¿Y cuál es tu protección?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Tú - dijo Magnus. Levantó el mazo - Y esto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Magnus - James comenzó - Hijo, yo.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus puso el martillo, dio 4 pasos largos hasta su padre, y lo abrazó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Te amo papá./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Yo también te amo, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Ailig -/em James contuvo las lágrimas y tragó. Se alejó y tomó una respiración profunda - No vas a volver ¿No es así?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus no podía mentirle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- No humano, no./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"James asintió rápidamente y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¿Pero nos veremos de nuevo?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Tal vez no de inmediato, papá - dijo Magnus - Pero pronto. Lo prometo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Jace, que había estado en el teléfono con Isabelle, colgó la llamada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Ellos nos encontraran ahí - dijo, señalando el mapa en la pizarra, y más específicamente, él apuntó al almacén tan grande como un hangar, que albergaba al Ejército de Terracota – Cuando de la hora./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus miró el reloj de nuevo. Tenían 10 minutos. Él agarró su arma/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"y comprobó la revista. Sólo tenía un puñado de balas de madera dejadas desde cuando ellos se enfrentaron en Egipto. No se molestó en pedir más, suponiendo que serían inútiles contra los vampiros de barro. También pensó que estaba a punto de descubrir una nueva manera de matar a un vampiro esta noche. Por supuesto, una estaca de madera o de bala en el corazón funcionaba bien, pero quebrando un vampiro de Terracota en polvo pulverizado con un mazo sería muy eficaz./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Él sin embargo, prefirió tomar estacas de madera y 2 pistolas cargadas con las últimas de sus balas con punta de madera, porque había toda la posibilidad de haber vampiros que no fueran de terracota también allí. Como el propio em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Gengis Khan./em O aquel que lo creó. Magnus se puso la funda en el muslo y la aljaba, Alec, Clary, Jace, y Raphael cada uno tenía la bolsa de su sangre en sus mochilas. Este era su único plan de contingencia: si se necesita de su sangre para poner fin a em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Genghis Khan/em, entonces, cualquiera de ellos estaban armados para hacerlo. Eso, y el hecho de que Alec podía transferir o al menos sentir los dones de otros vampiros, fueron los únicos 2 ases bajo la manga. Magnus sólo esperaba que fuera suficiente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus fijó uno de los elementos en el chaleco de Alec, que realmente, no era necesario arreglarlo. El apretó el cinturón antes de acariciarlo hacia abajo, y cuando él terminó, los 2 hombres se miraron el uno al otro. Magnus podía ver una tormenta de emociones en los ojos de Alec y le dolía verlo. Magnus llevó la mano a la cara de Alec./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Vamos a salir de esto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Tu complacencia me preocupa - Alec susurró./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- No es complacencia - dijo Magnus - No sé cómo describir lo que siento. Es una sensación de calma. Como si supiera que estoy a punto de obtener todas las respuestas a todas las preguntas que hice - Magnus lo besó en los labios - Estoy listo para ello./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Jace, Clary, y Raphael hicieron una especie de círculo en el centro de la sala, esperando por Alec y Magnus se unan en la formación. Pero antes de que salten sobre cualquier lugar, Magnus sintió la necesidad de decir algunas palabras./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Escuchen chicos, sólo quería decir que fue un honor y un privilegio. Si bien nuestro objetivo principal es tirar a em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Genghis/em y obtener a Max de vuelta, no vale la pena que cualquiera de nosotros muera. A mí me gustaría mirar hacia atrás en mil años y reírme de esto con todos ustedes - Magnus miró directamente a Jace - Sin bromas abnegadas esta vez ¿Oyes? Y si Alec no estuviera cerca de mí cuando soy golpeado o lesionado, o lo que sea que Catarina vea, que invierte mi incapacidad para ser convertido en un vampiro, les doy permiso a cualquiera de ustedes para transformarme - Magnus se volvió hacia Alec, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de muerte y gruñido - Prefiero tenerte enojado conmigo por los próximos 100 años que no tener ningún año contigo en todo, si ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Si yo necesito ser mordido para ser salvado, entonces déjalos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Alec cerró los ojos lentamente y dio el más pequeño movimiento de cabeza. Jace resopló./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Los próximos mil años, contigo Magnus serán muy divertidos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Clary levantó la mano./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- También me gustaría decir unas pocas palabras antes de hacer esto. Alec, nosotros estaremos contigo, de tu lado y de Magnus, para siempre. Raphael, es un honor luchar a tu lado. Y Jace, mi querido amor - ella lo miró y suavemente tocó el lado de su cara - Si me dejas de nuevo para irte a matarte en la luz del sol, si me haces pasar por eso o algo parecido de nuevo, te voy a matar yo misma./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Jace sonrió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Y mi corazón pertenece a ti también, mi amor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Raphael hizo un gesto lento./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Los dioses velan por nosotros esta noche./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus abrazó a Alec, durante un largo momento./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Sin arrepentimientos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Alec agarró su cara con las manos y lo besó con fuerza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Arma Beatha aithreachas/em./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Clary sonrió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Sin arrepentimientos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Jace dio una inclinación de cabeza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Sin arrepentimientos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Raphael entró también./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Sin arrepentimientos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Así que eso es, pensó Magnus mientras deslizaba sus gafas de visión nocturna. Cada uno de ellos tomó un martillo, se puso en círculo mirando hacia fuera, y con una respiración profunda de Alec, ellos se habían ido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Llegaron a lo que Magnus recordó según las imágenes en internet, a la zona de recepción de turistas donde se reunieron antes de entrar en el primer pozo de soldados de terracota./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ni un segundo más tarde, Isabelle y otros 4 vampiros llegaron, armados y blindados como ellos. Magnus reconoció a uno de ellos como Mark, el tipo pirotécnico del bar en Londres./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Isabelle, traviesa aunque letal, inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo. Miró a cada uno de ellos y a los martillos que estaban sosteniendo y sonrió a Magnus./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Como Thor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Gracias por venir - dijo Magnus./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Bonitas gafas - dijo Isabelle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus tocó automáticamente las gafas de visión nocturna./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- La visión humana es una perra./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"En ese momento, un sonido de bramido salvaje gritó desde el interior del almacén, y todo el mundo se volvió hacia el sonido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Ellos saben que estás aquí, Magnus - dijo Clary./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus dio un paso más cerca de Alec./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Entonces, no los hagamos esperar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Jace se rió y balanceó la maza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Nos vamos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Las estrategias como se discutieron ¿No han cambiado? - preguntó Isabelle, caminando hacia las puertas con ellos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- No - dijo Alec./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus tenía el martillo en la mano izquierda, la pistola en su mano derecha. Clary dio una patada en la puerta doble de entrada abierta, y ellos estallaron en una especie espectacular de infierno./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"El estilo del almacén-hangar era exactamente igual que todas las imágenes que Internet mostró, aproximadamente del tamaño de un campo de fútbol, con pequeñas alas en cada lado, lo único diferente es que este estaba en un animado horror./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"A medida que la sangre les habló, Magnus observó con curiosidad morbosa cuando el almacén lleno de guerreros de terracota se volvió hacia él. Algunos estaban todavía en los pozos largos, tratando desesperadamente de subir. Algunas estatuas observaron con horror cómo sus manos se desintegraron contra las paredes de tierra de los pozos o cómo las piernas de arcilla se agarraban mientras intentaban salir y pasar. Algunos no tenían la cabeza en absoluto, pero todavía se movían como si supieran a dónde querían ir. Otros soldados se movían de forma más fluida, más fácil, pero también la robótica era lenta. Hablaban grueso, con polvo , palabras que Magnus no podía comprender, y tomaron pasos mecánicos y dolorosos en su dirección. Pero lo más temibles fueron los caballos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus sólo podía ver a 3 de ellos, grandes y desmedidos. Parecían caballos, pero aún estaban de alguna manera terriblemente deformados, como si la armadura de terracota que llevaban escondiera dentro un lío terrible. Ellos hicieron estrangulados ruidos de rebuznos que eran más como un sonido de grito. Ellos levantaron la cabeza hacia atrás, relinchando de dolor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Algo no estaba bien./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus esperaba estar bajo el fuego, moviendo las cuchillas, flechas, lanzas, algunas cosas. Pero estas estatuas eran torpes y sin armas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Bueno, esto es decepcionante - dijo Isabelle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Jace se rió, pero movió la maza en un soldado, enviándolo a volar de nuevo en una pulverización de fragmentos y polvo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Estos son sólo prototipos estúpidos - dijo Alec - Tenemos que ir al fondo. Debe haber algo que está faltando./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¿Puedes escuchar algo? - Magnus le preguntó - ¿Sientes algo?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Alec negó con la cabeza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Nada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Vamos al fondo - dijo Clary./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Vamos a mirar en las cajas laterales - dijo Isabelle. Ella separó su equipo en 2 grupos y los envió en grupos de 2 y 3./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"En el pozo principal, donde unos pocos cientos de soldados de terracota aun luchaban para salir, había planteado pasarelas de tierra que se extendían a lo largo del pozo a la altura de las cabezas de los soldados que todavía estaban confinados allí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Jace corrió primero, con Clary justo sobre sus talones, y saltó limpio desde el frente del almacén a las pasarelas elevadas de tierra. Cuando el primero de los soldados de terracota trató de llegar a sus pies, Jace balanceó su martillo, diezmándolo en polvo. Magnus y Alec corrieron detrás de ellos. Alec dio el salto fácilmente mientras Magnus, cuando hizo el salto, no aterrizó con la gracia que hacían los vampiros./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Él se puso de pie, cuando un soldado agarró su pierna. Alec sacudió el mazo para el soldado, golpeando la cabeza como un balón de fútbol. El soldado sin la cabeza se detuvo un segundo, dando a Magnus el tiempo suficiente para escapar, pero continuó tratando de agarrar a Magnus./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Sigue corriendo - Alec le dijo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus lo hizo. Corrió a lo largo de la estrecha pasarela de tierra y Alec lo siguió poco después de él. Jace y Clary se detuvieron cerca del final, donde había paredes de ladrillos de barro construidas en el pozo y la mayor parte de los soldados no podían llegar a ellas. Había algunos soldados y pocos caballos, pero Clary se hizo cargo de ellos por un lado y Alec se hizo cargo del otro lado. Raphael, Isabelle, y sus amigos ingleses vinieron de ambos lados, convirtiendo a cualquier soldado en polvo en su camino de regreso a donde estaban los demás./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Las caja están vacíasspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spandijo Isabelle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Algo está muy mal - dijo Magnus./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¿Es una trampa? - uno de los hombres preguntó a Isabelle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Escucha - Jace dijo al golpear el suelo con el pie - ¿Pueden oírlo? - él golpeó en la tierra de nuevo y sonrió. Alec dijo:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Esta hueca./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Sin decir una palabra, Jace, Clary, y Alec levantaron cada uno sus mazos por encima de sus cabezas, y desmenuzaron el suelo entre sus pies. Y, por supuesto, una cáscara más gruesa que una casa de ladrillo cayó para revelar una entrada secreta. Cuando retiraron más suciedad, Magnus se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a un conjunto de escalones de piedra que llevaban hacia span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spandentro de la oscuridad. Se recordó de las pequeñas escaleras en los túneles subterráneos debajo de las pirámides de Egipto... E hizo clic./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Esto nos llevará a la tumba del Emperador em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Ithuriel/em - dijo Magnus - La pirámide china. Ahí es donde debemos ir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¿Qué hay de em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Khan/em? - preguntó Clary./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Tal vez él quiera traer de vuelta al primer emperador – Magnus sugirió - Catarina dijo que no podía ver./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Nuestra vidente no podía decirnos tampoco - Isabelle admitió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Y, sin embargo viniste de todos modos - dijo Jace./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Isabelle le sonrió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Por supuesto que vine. No puedo dejarles a ustedes tener toda la diversión./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Sí, es todo diversión y juegos... - dijo Magnus con un suspiro - ... Hasta que alguien obtenga una estaca en el corazón./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Isabelle se rió, y mirando el martillo de Magnus dijo:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¿Puedo?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus se lo entregó, y la pequeña líder del clan inglés dio algunos pasos delicados a lo largo de la suciedad de la pasarela y atacó a 2 soldados de terracota que todavía estaban tratando de salir del pozo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus rió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¡Oh! Del estilo "El malo en el Golf" - 1 de los muchachos ingleses se rió, y Magnus hizo un gesto con la mano hacia él - ¡Ah, por fin! ¡Alguien que puede entender mis referencias de cine!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Alec se rió y la atención se le volvió al nuevo agujero que había hecho en la pasarela. Clary miró a las escaleras que conducían hacia abajo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Bueno ¿Vamos?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Raphael se ofreció a ir en primer lugar, a continuación, Jace y Clary saltaron. Alec entró con Magnus, seguido de Isabelle y su equipo. Las escaleras de mano no eran de más de un metro de ancho, hacia abajo tal vez 5 metros y se abría a un pasillo más amplio. Estaba sucio y parecía viejo y lleno de polvo que podrías cortarlo con la mano, y si no fuera por la visión nocturna de las gafas de Magnus, no habría sido capaz de ver su mano delante de la cara./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Vamos al oeste - Raphael observó mientras caminaban hacia adelante./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Hacia la tumba - dijo Magnus - Sí. La tumba está situada a una milla al oeste del Ejército de Terracota./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Paren - Jace levantó la mano - Escuchen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"En un silencio misterioso, Magnus pudo escucharlo también./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Pasos en la tierra - dijo - Lento y arrastrado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¿Puedes oírlo? ― Isabelle susurró./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- El desarrollo algunas habilidades de vampiro - Alec dijo con sequedad - No sabemos por qué./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus se volvió hacia Alec./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¿Puedes escuchar alguna cosa? ¿Consigues ver algo?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- No - dijo - Sólo los dones de los que nos rodean, nada más./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¿Qué? - Isabelle silbó - ¿Qué quiere decir, que no puede ver?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- No, ver los dones de los demás, o sentirlos, al menos – dijo Magnus - Mi sangre le permite transferir propiedades cuando la bebe./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Bueno, ustedes 2 son sólo una maravillosa telaraña extraña -dijo Isabelle categóricamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"En ese momento, un pequeño grupo de soldados de terracota salieron de la oscuridad. Ellos se movían en formación sincronizada, y poco a poco, se acercaron como un robot hacia ellos - ¿Y tú no consideraste en no beber su sangre, Alec? – le preguntó Isabelle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Fue una decisión deliberada - dijo Alec. Dio un agarre más cómodo en el martillo y nunca apartó la vista de los soldados que se acercaban - Si puedo transferir o incluso detectar los dones de em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Khan /emo de los que le rodean, entonces eso nos dará una clara ventaja./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Raphael y Jace se adelantaron y se balancearon hacia los soldados de terracota. No estaban armados, pero se movían mejor y parecían tener cierta capacidad mental en comparación con los que se encontraron en el almacén principal en los pozos. Sólo le tomó 8 oscilaciones de martillos y no eran más que polvo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Una clara ventaja en verdad - Isabelle dijo, pasando por encima de los cascos de los soldados mientras caminaban - Magnus, no puedo esperar a ver cuáles son tus dones, mi amigo. La transferencia, sospecho./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¿Qué tal pasar por eso en primer lugar? - Magnus dijo, descartando la idea - Tengo la sensación de que estamos caminando justo adonde él quiere./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Jace miró a Magnus y dio una inclinación de cabeza antes de agacharse y caminar un poco más rápido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"La siguiente sección de soldados de terracota se movían más rápido de nuevo, con más fuerza y flexibilidad que los anteriores, y el pelotón después de esos aún más. Estaba claro para Magnus que los más débiles, tal vez los soldados creados primero, fueron enviados en primer lugar. Pero aún así, estaban casi fuera de juego para ellos. Glorioso e imperial, pero inútil en combate./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Alec se humedeció los labios y frunció el ceño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¿Nadie puede probar eso?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Pensé que lo estaba imaginando - Uno de los ingleses dijo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Clary asintió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Yo puedo. No es de metal. No es químico./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Jace se agachó hacia un soldado de terracota roto. Tomó un tiesto quebrado, olió antes de que se convirtiera en polvo, y la puso en la boca para probarlo. El miró para Alec./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Es em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"gu/em. Cocinado en cerámica./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Alec silbó y arrancó un trozo de su camisa. Se la dio a Magnus./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Colócate esto en la boca y la nariz. Ahora./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¿Qué es em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"gu/em? - Magnus preguntó mientras se tapó la boca y la nariz con el material arrugado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Veneno antiguo - dijo Jace - Hecho específicamente, poniendo animales venenosos como los ciempiés, serpientes, escorpiones en un recipiente cerrado hasta que sólo quedaría uno. Después de haber comido al resto y todas las toxinas ingeridas, las toxinas combinadas eran extraídas luego del que sobrevive, y se utilizaba en las armas o la bebida./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- O cocinado en el Ejército de Terracota - Clary dijo en voz baja - Una defensa silenciosa para los que tratan de destruirlos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Magnus - Alec susurró. Puso la mano en la cara de Magnus – ¿Estás bien?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Yo me siento bien - dijo él, cuando la verdad era que no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía. Estaba caliente y era difícil respirar, pero, básicamente, sólo corrió media milla llevando un martillo, llevaba gafas de visión nocturna y una mochila, y el aire en el túnel no era exactamente fresco - Yo estoy bien./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¿Estás seguro? - Alec presionó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus asintió y se puso la tela desgarrada en su rostro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Vamos a seguir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Los ojos de Alec se endurecieron, pero no dijo nada. Magnus tomó la mano de él, y continuaron su camino. Los pelotones se mantuvieron viniendo más rápido, uno tras otro, y Alec y Magnus se mantenían en la parte trasera para estar más alejados del polvo venenoso, tanto como sea posible. Raphael y Jace movieron los martillos en ellos y el inglés se encargó de otros con sus estacas. Clary se quedó atrás como guardia personal de Alec y Magnus./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Cuando la nueva ola de guerreros de terracota fue diezmada y habían ido más de media milla, Alec dejó de caminar. Magnus tiró de la mano de Alec para hacerlo avanzar. Pero él se quedó. Su agarre en la mano de Magnus se tensó y sus ojos estaban desenfocados./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¿Qué es eso?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Algo no está claro - dijo crípticamente - Puedo ver algo, pero está oculto a la vista./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¿Cómo que puedes ver algo? - preguntó Clary - ¿En la cabeza?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Alec asintió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Otro vampiro está cerca./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¿Y puedes ver en tu cabeza? - Isabelle susurró./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Puedo ver su don. Es un strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Cloaker/strong./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Mierda - Magnus sabía, por lo que le dijeron los cloakers eran peligrosos. Ellos se las arreglaron para ocultar eventos de otros vampiros, dependiendo de su don exacto - ¿Puedes ver lo que están escondiendo?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Alec sacudió la cabeza rápidamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Imagínate una sala con ventanas, puedes verlas todas, pero esta opaco y oscuro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Bien, entonces - Magnus aceptó - ¿Puedes sentir su don?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Alec cerró los ojos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Creo que sí. No estoy seguro. Es muy extraño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¿Puedes utilizarlo para encubrirnos? - preguntó Magnus./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Alec abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- No, yo no sé cómo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- O nuestros planes, por lo menos - Magnus continuó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- No tenemos ningún plan, Magnus - Jace dijo rotundamente – Te recuerdo que tu gran plan era saltar aquí con un martillo y quebrar la mierda./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Isabelle se rió y Magnus se encogió de hombros hacia él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Y ha funcionado muy bien hasta ahora - Magnus dio la mano a Alec - Sigue intentándolo, sé que puedes hacerlo. Pero tenemos que seguir adelante - se puso el paño en la cara y miró hacia abajo, hacia el túnel./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Una vez más, Raphael y Jace fueron primero y los ingleses eran los siguientes, pero el siguiente pelotón de soldados era más rápido y más ágil. Y estabanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanarmados. Clary se unió a la lucha, y cuando más tropas seguían llegando, Alec y Magnus también lo hicieron./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus balanceó la maza hacia el estómago del soldado de arcilla más cercano. El martillo de metal se detuvo en un agujero en un lado, y el terracota cayó en ruinas, pero otro soldado seguía llegando. Tenía una espada de madera y girándola hacia Magnus, de modo que Alec colocó un martillo a través de su corazón y él cayó. Magnus retrocedió un paso, pegándose contra la pared del túnel./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Gracias./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- No fue nada - Alec respondió con una ligera sonrisa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Cuando ese batallón de soldados fue derrotado, sin decir una palabra de lo cerca que estaban o cuánto más aptos para luchar contra el Ejército de Terracota, ellos continuaron hacia el oeste por el túnel./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus lo estaba sintiendo ahora ¿Era el aire más grueso o eran sus pulmones que estaban sin trabajar correctamente? Esto es lo que quería decir Catarina. Dijo que el aire era pesado, y ahora Magnus sabía por qué. Lleno de polvo venenoso. El polvo que no afectó a los vampiros, pero seguro era perjudicial para los seres humanos. Sus pulmones estaban temblando y él se sentía caliente, muy caliente. Convirtió el ritmo que estaba manteniendo casi imposible y se tambaleó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Magnus - Alec lloriqueó. Todo el mundo se detuvo y se volvió hacia él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus se inclinó y puso sus manos sobre las rodillas, respirando con dificultad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Estoy bien./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- No, no estás bien - dijo Alec - ¿Dónde está el paño para tu rostro?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Debo haberlo dejado caer - Magnus dijo, consciente del sonido sibilante haciendo con cada inhalación./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Espera - Alec dijo, tirando de su camisa - Voy a hacerte otro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus se acercó a detenerlo y sacudió la cabeza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- No creo que importe en este momento./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Jace se dirigió desde la parte delantera del grupo a la parte de atrás. Él puso su mano en el hombro de Magnus./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Magnus - él susurró - ¿Qué estás diciendo?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus no diría que no estaba bien o que se sentía como si estuviera tratando de respirar a través de la arena. Miró a Alec y extendió la mano; cada respiración se estaba poniendo áspera y dura./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Tenemos que darnos prisa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Por supuesto, la carrera era casi imposible y Magnus fue quedándose cada vez más atrás a cada paso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Te regresaré - Alec dijo, su voz desgarrada por la angustia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus sacudió la cabeza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- No. Vamos a ir allí juntos ¿Eh?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Magnus - Alec negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sus manos temblando - Dime qué hacer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Antes de que Magnus pudiera responder, fueron atacados por otro grupo de soldados de Terracota. Se movían como los vampiros normales y estaban armados con palos em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"shaolin/em y estaban evidentemente entrenados en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Magnus se quedó atrás, no queriendo ser una responsabilidad. Pero había muchos de ellos, y Alec dejó caer el martillo, optando por una estaca de madera en cada mano. Y en un instante, saltó una docena de veces, pinchando soldado tras soldado en el corazón, como una luz estroboscópica violenta. Cuando los había matado a todos, Jace murmuró./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Que show./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Uno de los ingleses, el saltador que los trajo aquí, sonrió con sus ojos muy abiertos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Tienes que enseñarme cómo hacerlo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Alec no les hizo caso y se volvió corriendo hacia Magnus, poniendo su brazo alrededor de él y ayudándole a mantenerse recto. Magnus trató de respirar más tranquilo, más calculado, pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba en la compañía de vampiros con una audición impecable, eso era inútil./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Vamos allá - Alec ladró para todo el grupo - Vamos. El está corriendo contra reloj./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Se movieron hacia delante de nuevo, pero después de unos cuantos metros se encontraron con otra ola de soldados. Magnus se apoyó contra la pared y sacó su pistola. Levantó el brazo en la posición de disparo y se concentró en su respiración. Este batallón de soldados, debía ser más mayor, ya que les llevó más tiempo, y el arma parecía que pesaba una tonelada. Cuando él dejó caer la mano, incapaz de aguantar más, Raphael y Clary rápidamente estaban frente a él, protegiéndolo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Alec, Jace, Isabelle, y el otro se encargaron de los soldados, y cuando terminaron, el aire estaba lleno de polvo. Alec le pasó el brazo por los hombros a Magnus, y Clary hizo lo mismo del otro lado, ayudándole a levantarse. Magnus estaba mareado ahora, de calor y sudor, y su respiración era corta y dura. Y justo cuando Magnus estaba seguro de que no podía dar un paso más, Jace se detuvo y levantó la mano./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Más adelante, 50 yardas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- El aire es diferente - Alec susurró - Más limpio. Vamos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Los pies de Magnus apenas tocaban el suelo cuando Alec y Clary corrieron en la arena cavernosa. En su mente distorsionada, apenas podía ver el espacio en que había entrado. Si el hangar del ejército de terracota era grande, este era enorme. Tal vez el tamaño de 4 campos de fútbol, era una ciudad subterránea. No, Magnus se dio cuenta, un modelo de ciudad china, con jardines de rocas y edificios pequeños que recordaban a Magnus cajas de ataúdes de piedra. El foco central era un altar. Detrás de eso, estaba un gran mausoleo y un asiento de piedra envuelto con oro y joyas, con un comité de bienvenida de un fuerte ejército de miles de terracotas. De todo lo que Magnus había leído e investigado sobre ello, sabía dónde estaba. Estaba bajo el Monte Li, en la tumba del primer emperador de China. Él fue el que ordenó el Ejército de Terracota ser construido. Él era su creador, y ahora se alineaban a ambos lados de un camino por cientos. De tal forma, que Magnus sabía que ellos estaban jodidos. Superados en número de 100 a uno, no tenían otra opción./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Di la palabra y voy a saltarnos a todos de aquí - Alec susurró./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus sacudió la cabeza. Jadeaba./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- No. Vamos a terminar esto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"El Ejército de Terracota se detuvo silenciosamente. Magnus pensó que estaban orgullosos de permanecer unidos. Se volvieron al unísono para mirarlo, atraídos por su sangre, y los soldados que se alineaban en el camino, inclinaron sus palos em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"shaolin/em hacia el mausoleo del centro, señalando el camino a seguir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Sin decir una palabra entre ellos, comenzaron a recorrer el camino. Ahora Raphael les guió, seguido por los vampiros ingleses, luego Isabelle. Alec llevaba a Magnus, y Clary y Jace aseguraban sus espaldas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Max está aquí - Susurró Alec - 5 vampiros. Un strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Cloaker/strong, un strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"albañil/strong, un strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"saltador/strong, un strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"guardaespaldas/strong, y em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Gengis. Genghis/em es un strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"manipulador/strong. Magnus, tenías razón. Él los influencia. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Mientras caminaban por el sendero, los soldados se presentaron en formación detrás de ellos, bloqueando el camino. No había vuelta atrás. Frente a ellos, al final del camino, había escalones de piedra que conducían a una plataforma frente al mausoleo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Y allí esperando para darles la bienvenida estaba em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Gengis Khan/em./span/p 


	15. CAPITULO 14

Magnus rió. Aunque dañó a los pulmones y la cabeza, no podía evitarlo. _Genghis Khan _tenía una reputación de un conquistador despiadado, un hombre que cobró a la mitad del mundo, tomando con una fuerza brutal y convicción, por lo que Magnus estaba esperando un poco más.

\- ¿Magnus? - preguntó Alec - ¿Qué es?

Magnus resopló, lo que se convirtió en un ataque de tos, y Alec dejó de caminar para dejarlo reposar. Cuando la tos se calmó, Magnus presionó su costado, cuando un dolor agudo atacó a lo que Magnus estaba seguro que era su hígado.

\- Oh, nada - dijo sin aliento - Simplemente no pensé que el _Genghis Khan_ sería parecido al _Sr. Miyagi_ (personaje de Karate kid).

El era, Magnus suponía, como algo descrito con precisión por los historiadores. Puesto que ellos no tenían exactamente fotografías en el siglo XIII, por eso, las pinturas y los dibujos no eran exactamente el Evangelio. A menos que el sancionase a los artistas por dibujarlo aún más alto, Magnus no estaba seguro, pero el tipo era bajo. Vestido con ropas blancas y marrones con una perilla grisácea extraña, él extendió los brazos en señal de bienvenida, como si fueran todos amigos de hace mucho tiempo esperados, y gritó palabras que Magnus no podía entender.

\- Dice bienvenido - Alec tradujo - Él sabía que _La Llave_vendría.

Jace se inclinó, pero no quitaba los ojos de _Genghis_, luego pasó a hablar en un no inglés. Magnus estaba demasiado cansado para mantenerse al día con él. Le dolía el cuerpo, su cerebro, los pulmones y las piernas eran demasiado pesadas para levantarlas. Alec le explicó lo que se hablaba.

\- Jace dijo que si él nos recibió tan cálidamente y deseó nuestra compañía, porque envió soldados a matarnos ¿Para perjudicar a La Llave?

_Genghis_ rió y Alec tradujo lo que dijo.

\- Quería a _La Llave_ aquí, pero también quería asegurarme de que no podía salir.

Entonces _Genghis_ estalló en algunas palabras complicadas, que Alec tradujo en partes.

\- El necesita la sangre de _La Llave_ para resucitar a _Itrhuriel_, el primer emperador. Él cree que su antepasado poderoso le concederá un gran honor y poder. Y la inmortalidad, por supuesto.

Magnus sabía que la antigua religión china creía en la Tierra, Cielo, antepasados, y él se sintió estúpido por no ver la conexión con el emperador antes.

\- ¿Qué pasa con los otros elementos? - dijo Magnus. Las palabras dolían mientras hablaba - ¿No necesitará de todos los cinco?

Alec negó con la cabeza.

\- Parece creer que sólo es necesaria, simplemente _La Llave_. El quinto es el centro de todos ellos. _La Llave_ es todo lo que necesita.

Magnus se puso de pie recto, tanto que le dolía. Él miro a _Genghis_.

\- La Llave no le es de ningún uso si él está muerto.

_Genghis_ claramente no tenía idea de lo que dijo. Él sólo sonrió y extendió el brazo, como invitando a todos en los escalones de la plataforma. Así que al parecer, todas las conversaciones iban a estar en chino o en mongol, Magnus no tenía idea, y no le importaba. Él estaba enfermo. No, no sólo enfermo. Se estaba muriendo. Estaba seguro de eso. Sus músculos estaban empezando a tener calambres, él ahora sudaba como si hubiera corrido una maratón, y una docena de cuchillos de fuego se torcieron en sus pulmones con cada respiración. Saboreó su bilis en la garganta. Quería sentarse. Si se pudiera establecer un minuto...

Aún con sólo un brazo alrededor del hombro de Magnus, Alec le llevó hasta las escaleras y lo mantuvo en pie. Todo era una especie de nebulosa, como el foco en una cámara de zoom entrando y saliendo, pero Magnus estaba seguro de que la plataforma de piedra era un círculo. Había otros vampiros allí, sentados abajo, Magnus se dio cuenta. Estaban sentados en bancos de piedra que formaban un círculo más pequeño, y luego, dentro del cual había un reloj de sol. No, pensó Magnus. No era un reloj de sol, era la placa de piedra que Catarina les dijo anteriormente.

Entonces se dio cuenta de Max.

El pequeño niño vampiro estaba acurrucado, sosteniendo sus rodillas contra su pecho con la espalda contra la lápida. No en el círculo interno, más bien a un lado. Él era el cebo por el cual todos ellos fueron atraídos allí, porque _Genghis_ sabía que iba a venir por él. Los globos oculares de Max estaban completamente azules otra vez, sus colmillos de niño saliendo fuera de su boca, y no había ninguna duda de que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. El niño estaba llorando.

Un enorme vampiro estaba sobre él, Magnus notó que era un guardaespaldas, sosteniéndolo como rehén. Magnus ignoró la charla en "no español" de _Genghis Khan_ y miró a Max.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó.

Max sacudió la cabeza.

\- Max quiere ir a casa.

Sí, pensó Magnus. No solo tú, chico. Le tomó un segundo a la mente nebulosa de Magnus pensar el nombre la mujer que se encargaba de Max.

\- ¿Dónde está Maryse?

Nuevas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

\- Max quiere ir a casa.

\- Yo también.

\- _La Llave_ está muriendo - Max sollozó - **Río de Plata, Río de Plata** \- Magnus asintió con la cabeza y empezó a toser, parecía que tenia lava en sus pulmones, y todo su cuerpo le dolía - Nuestra mente ve lo que nuestros ojos no pueden. La mente de Max ve. **Río de Plata. Sangre y piedra**.

¡Oh! genial, pensó Magnus. Él todavía está atrapado en esta mierda de sangre y piedra. Magnus apenas podía recordar su propio nombre, además (todo su cerebro parecía que estaba en fuego) mucho menos intentar descifrar los acertijos crípticos de Max.

\- La tierra pertenece al Río de plata. Mira con tu mente como lo hace Max - dijo Max, y el alto vampiro se burló, levantó su mano y golpeó a Max en la cara para silenciarlo.

Cada uno reaccionó de inmediato, agachándose y gruñendo. Alec reforzó su dominio sobre Magnus, pero Jace sacó dos estacas de madera de la funda del muslo y las apuntó al hombre que golpeó a Max.

\- Toca al niño otra vez y será la última cosa que vas a hacer.

El hombre se burló de Jace, pero _Gengis_ levantó la mano y puso fin a cualquier discusión de los involucrados.

**La tierra pertenece al Río de Plata.**

La mente de Magnus corría tan lento como la arena movediza en una docena de formas diferentes. El barro era tan espeso y amargo, que no podía dar sentido a nada de eso. Y todo el mundo estaba hablando en lenguas que no podía entender, el ruido estaba viniendo en flujos y reflujos, trayendo olas de mareas de conciencia. Podía sentir los brazos de Alec alrededor de él, manteniéndole, sosteniéndole. Su voz suave y melódica en su oreja, su acento escocés que no podía comprender, a los ojos de Magnus sonaba perfecto, pero lo mantuvo en la consciencia.

Entonces él fue colocado en uno de los bancos de piedra. Magnus sabía que sus amigos estaban a su alrededor, de pie, protegiéndole. El sabía que Alec aún sostenía su mano, todavía hablaba en tono cadencioso como los ángeles.

**Mira con tu mente. Como Max hace.**

Entonces las voces discutían, tantas voces. Jace y Raphael, Isabelle, todos ellos discutiendo con _Gengis_, y el ruido era incontenible. Trató de bloquearlos, tratando de concentrarse en las palabras de Alec, su toque, y cuando giró su cabeza, pudo ver a Max llorando y murmurando para sí mismo ¿O él estaba hablando en voz alta, o simplemente en la cabeza de Magnus? Magnus no estaba seguro.

Entonces, de alguna manera, se acordó del reloj. Hurgando con manos de plomo, Magnus metió la mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y sacó el reloj que le había dado a Max, que había sido tomado de él para atraerlos a todos aquí.

Max ensanchó los ojos cuando vio lo que Magnus tenía en la mano, y empezó a sonreír. El rápidamente corrió a través del suelo, a través de los pilares de piernas y agarró de la mano de Magnus el reloj antes de que el alto vampiro tirara de él de vuelta.

Le pareció oír a Alec suspirar, pero todo giraba, estaba tan caliente, muy caliente y Magnus sabía que no iba a aguantar.

Sabía que sus respiraciones eran agudas y cortas. Y contadas. El se estaba quemando de adentro hacia afuera, el veneno se desparramaba en cada parte de él. El tenía que decirle a Alec una última cosa. Tenía que decirle. Se agarró a la mano de Alec e intentó hablar. Pero no pude conseguir suficiente aire en sus pulmones para trabajar.

El dolor y el peso eran demasiado, y cerró los ojos, necesitando cada onza de energía para que pudiera decir estas últimas palabras. Alec se acercó.

\- ¿Magnus? ¿Qué es? - sonaba como un sollozo torturado. Su voz estaba sobrecargada con el dolor que Magnus sentía.

\- No - Magnus dijo con voz áspera - Ni se te ocurra... No te atrevas a dejarme morir.

Magnus podía descansar después, pensó, sólo por un momento. Un gruñido atormentado rasgó a través del aire, y Magnus no escuchó ningún caos después de eso.

Alec lo vio tan pronto como Max tocó la mano de Magnus. Él supo lo que era de inmediato: la transferencia de la visión. El estaba asegurando la mano de Magnus cuando Max le tocó, usando a Magnus como un conductor entre ellos, permitiendo a Alec ver en la mente de Max. Un breve momento él vio.

**Mira con tu mente. Como Max hace.**

No era un desastre confuso como habría pensado, no estuvo dividido en diferentes versiones de Max. Era claro como el cristal. Se preguntó si podía usar los poderes del **Cloaker** y proteger a sus amigos, protegerlos, o podría usar los poderes de persuasión de _Genghis_ contra él. Alec pensó, sólo por un segundo, sobre profundizar la mente de un loco.

Y entonces pensó en una forma mucho más rápida.

Alec sacó la pistola enfundada de Magnus y sin decir nada más, disparó a _Genghis Khan_ en el corazón, luego en al alto vampiro que mantuvo a Max. Los dos hombres se deshicieron en polvo, y Max corrió entre los vampiros de pie, escondiéndose detrás de Alec. Jace, Clary, y Raphael reaccionaron inmediatamente, armándose y en posiciones defensivas.

\- ¿Alec? - Jace preguntó, sin apartar los ojos de los 2 vampiros restantes - ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Realmente fue mucho más rápido - él respondió - Magnus tenía razón. Nunca fue _Genghis Khan_. No era más que un ardid – Alec volvió a mirar a los soldados de Terracota – Míralos a ellos. No se movieron. _Khan_ no los controlaba como pensaba que lo hacía. No era más que un títere.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Clary.

\- Max me mostró en su mente. Lo vi.

\- ¿Viste qué? - le pidió Isabelle.

\- Quién estaba detrás de él todo el tiempo - dijo Alec – Magnus tenía razón en todo - Alec simplemente apuntó el arma hacia otros 2 vampiros, que eran de repente en un número mucho más pequeño - ¿Dónde está?

Una risa salió de la nada, a continuación, un vampiro, envuelto con una capucha oscura, literalmente, salió de la nada. Su cara estaba oscurecida por su cubierta, pero Raphael reaccionó inmediatamente.

Se puso de pie delante de Alec y Magnus, frente a este nuevo enemigo con una estaca en cada mano.

\- Él es la persona que mató a Ragnor, el que Magnus persiguió por las calles de Nueva York.

El hombre se rió de nuevo y bajó la capucha. Tenía la piel oscura y pelo negro corto y una sonrisa siniestra.

\- Mi nombre es Asmodeus. Soy el único remanente de _Pandemonium_ y estoy aquí para reclamar lo que es mío.

Alec no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Este hombre era _Ilirio_. Un antiguo _Ilirian_, el único superviviente de un clan que fue eliminado, o al menos eso pensaba. Los de _Pandemonium_ fueron conocidos por su crueldad y salvajismo, incluso en contra de su propio pueblo.

\- ¿Cómo es posible?

Asmodeus le sonrió, claramente satisfecho de tener una audiencia.

\- Tengo ciertas habilidades. Una en particular que no permitirá a Alexander que me mate ¿Verdad?

Alec gruñó a fin de cuentas.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Asmodeus rió, el sonido haciendo un eco amenazador en la catacumba subterránea.

\- Sé todo - miró lastimosamente a Magnus - Escucha su corazón, tan lento. Su respiración es como una hoja caída de la temporada pasada cuando caminas sobre ella. Tan triste para que lo veas morir.

Una sinfonía de silbidos y rugidos entró en erupción a través del aire, pero Asmodeus se limitó a sonreír aún más.

\- Mientras miraba a mi gente morir, tú verás a los tuyos. Esta Llave humana no va a servir a nadie más que a mí – se burló de Alec - Ustedes, los celtas deberían haberse quedado en sus cuevas, Alexander, todos estos años pasados. Y créanme, cuando haya terminado, desearás haberlo hecho.

\- ¿Dime por qué no debería matarte ahora? - Jace preguntó, su voz era baja y amenazante.

\- Como mi nombre indica, Asmodeus, es _Ilyrian_ para el renacimiento y regeneración. Yo soy el único que puede traer de vuelta _La Llave_ a la vida - dijo Asmodeus - Suficiente tiempo para hacerlo mío de todos modos.

Alec lanzó un gruñido y mostró los dientes. Todo su cuerpo se sacudió con ira.

\- Él nunca pertenecerá a ti.

\- Cuando exista solo polvo, y sólo él y yo permanezcamos, me pertenecerá. Su poder será mío - Asmodeus dijo en voz baja – ¿O debería dejarte vivir mil años de infierno, como yo lo hice, y entonces puede saber cómo se siente? - otros 2 vampiros se trasladaron para permanecer a los lados de Asmodeus.

Alec se concentró en los otros 2 por un segundo y le dijo a los otros:

\- La mujer es un **albañil**, y el hombre un **Cloaker**.

Asmodeus levantó una ceja, pero su sonrisa nunca vaciló.

\- ¿Será que el saltador esconde dones de repente?

\- El saltador... - Alec se burló de él - ... está cansado de juegos - sólo entonces, Alec sintió una pequeña mano en la parte posterior de la pierna, la mano de Max. Y su mente brilló con imágenes de una docena de otros vampiros detrás de Asmodeus, todos, vistiendo trajes invisibles, todos de pie tranquilos y silenciosos.

Alec levantó la pistola y disparó al hombre junto a Asmodeus, el **Cloaker**. Apenas el vampiro cayó hecho polvo en el suelo, enseguida aparecieron otros 12 vampiros, cuando el manto que los ocultó, desapareció con su creador.

Asmodeus miró presuntuoso.

\- Ten cuidado con tu objetivo, Alec. Si muero, lo mismo sucede con _Ailig_.

\- No lo llames por su nombre - Alec le siseó.

Asmodeus rió.

\- Soy el único que le puede dar la vida.

\- ¿Sabías que iba a nacer? - Jace preguntó, aunque no era realmente una pregunta.

\- Por supuesto que lo sabía - Asmodeus se burló - Yo soy del pueblo de _Pandemonium_. Yo fui humano casi mil años antes que tú, joven Jace.

Éramos poderosos hasta que los celtas tomaron lo que era nuestro - él hizo una mueca hacia Alec - Mi creador era más druida que vampiro. Me habló de mi propio poder, como sería insuperable hasta que una _Llave Humana_ naciera, unido a un celta, nada menos. Me dijo cuándo, dónde, todo. Fue una pena el tener que matarlo antes de que él le dijera a alguien más. Me gustó.

Los 12 vampiros se movieron en formación detrás de Asmodeus, silenciosos y autónomos, las mesas y números fueron puestas a favor de él nuevamente. Alec estuvo jugando con una variedad de diferentes dones, todos ellos pertenecientes a diferentes niveles de elementos: agua, fuego, tierra y aire.

\- Tú creaste a la Reina Camille - Clary acusó a Asmodeus.

\- Y _Gengis Khan -_ Asmodeus añadió - Ambos locos por el poder que nunca sería de ellos.

\- ¿Por qué? - le preguntó Isabelle.

\- Tenía sentido eliminar a 2 de los mayores clanes antes de anunciar mi vuelta ¿No te parece? De todos modos, los egipcios recibieron lo que merecían - dijo Asmodeus - Ellos mataron a mi clan, así como _Genghis_. Y lo poco que quedaba de nosotros se volvió obsoleto por sus ancianos después de que la Peste Negra tuvo su diversión.

\- ¿Diversión? - Alec escupió.

\- ¿Qué sería vivir 2 milenios sin algún deporte?

\- ¡La vida de mi Magnus no es un juego! - Alec rugió- ¡Deja de perder el tiempo! ¡Dinos lo que quieres de él, para que pueda vivir!

Asmodeus sonrió, lento y extenso.

\- Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías.

Agitó la mano en el mausoleo de piedra detrás de él. Era grande, de unos 40 pies de diámetro, y se parecía a los ladrillos de la Gran Muralla.

\- Los antiguos chinos, pensaron que su primer emperador fue el elemento que faltaba, pero ellos estaban equivocados. Tu humano es el elemento que falta, el que completa mi pequeño juego. Bueno, su sangre lo hace.

\- Su sangre te matará - Alec contradijo.

\- Y, sin embargo, le dará la vida eterna cuando lo salve – dijo Asmodeus, inclinando la cabeza - O, él va a morir. De todos modos, no me importa - sonrió de nuevo - Hay viejas fuerzas en juego aquí, Alexander. Fuerzas tan poderosas que ni nuestros antepasados vampiros podían entenderlas. Los egipcios y los chinos eran tontos en pensar que podrían soportarlo.

Magnus tomó una respiración entrecortada. Sus pulmones sonaban como si estuvieran licuándose, su corazón apenas latiendo, y Alec no pudo soportarlo.

\- Tú hablas de nuestros antepasados vampiros, de fuerzas de hace mucho tiempo. Si me concedes un momento, te diré lo que sé de hombres nacidos en estos días, como Magnus - dijo Alec, su voz era extrañamente serena, a pesar de la confusión y dolor que sentía por dentro - A menudo él dice que hablamos con poesía y tenemos una tranquilidad que sólo la paciencia y el tiempo pueden otorgar - Alec sonrió entonces - Él también tiene un dicho de su tiempo, completamente verdadero, y puedes encontrar cimento en la fortaleza.

Asmodeus inclinó de nuevo la cabeza divertido.

\- ¿Y qué es eso?

Alec tomó una respiración profunda y se concentró en la mujer albañil frente a él.

Él transfirió su don con sólo su mente, y sonrió.

\- Magnus diría "Que se joda esta mierda" - y con esto, Alec echó las manos para fuera y lanzó toda la fuerza que pudo reunir en contra de los vampiros a los que él se enfrentaba.


	16. CAPITULO 15

Como el resultado de un holocausto, una onda de energía pura estalló, convirtiendo a 14 vampiros en piedra, un aquelarre de gárgolas esculpidas en granito, con los rostros congelados en estado de shock e incredulidad.

Jace y Clary se volvieron para mirar a Alec en primer lugar, con los ojos y boca abiertos. Isabelle también sorprendida, se burló con una risa.

\- ¡Alec! ¡Dijiste Que se joda esa mierda!

\- Magnus me lo pasó - Alec murmuró, sin dejar de mirar las estatuas delante de él. Magnus. Alec se arrodilló rápidamente al lado de Magnus y le tomó la mano. Su piel estaba fría y húmeda, su respiración forzada y con problemas, su latido del corazón era débil –Tenemos que solucionarlo.

\- ¿Cómo? - lloriqueó Clary. Se arrodilló del otro lado de Magnus y tomó la mano de él - Magnus, puedes oírme. Magnus, escúchame, dulce corazón. Lo vamos a conseguir. Lo prometo.

\- Asmodeus tenía el poder de regeneración - dijo Jace – Podríamos traerlo de vuelta a la vida y hacer que lo cure.

Alec miró a la expresión asustadiza de Asmodeus en piedra y negó con la cabeza.

\- No, Max, dijiste que rojo iría a asegurarlo y él tendría él para siempre ¿A qué te referías?

El niño miró a Magnus, y con el toque más delicado, pasó el dedo por la cara de Magnus.

\- Max está triste.

\- Sí, lo sé - Alec ladró - Max, él va a morir si no nos damos prisa ¿La Mano Roja? Y para siempre en la piedra. La sangre y la piedra ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Vamos, vamos - dijo Max - El Río de Plata - el niño corrió hasta el final de la plataforma de círculo y los llamó con la mano - Vamos, vamos.

Alec tomó a Magnus y fue con el niño. Él estaba sin fuerza y cayó en sus brazos. Murmuró una palabra, con sólo un soplo agitado.

\- Alexander.

\- Lo solucionaremos - él dijo, sosteniéndolo un poco más apretado - Lo juro.

Max tomó la placa de piedra y saltó de la plataforma y se volvió a la esquina del mausoleo. Dirigiéndose por las escaleras en expansión que recordaban a la arquitectura romana, Max corrió hasta las enormes puertas.

\- ¡Espera! - Raphael llamó detrás de ellos - ¡Alto! - Max se había detenido, afortunadamente, en las puertas - Está bien documentado que esto tiene trampas con flechas y lanzas de fuego contra cualquier persona que entre.

El sonido de piedra raspando en la tierra hizo a todos ellos volverse.

El Ejército de Terracota se movía, viniendo por ellos. Este era su maestro, no _Genghis Khan_ o Asmodeus que los influenciaban. Este era su verdadero maestro, y lo defendería por voluntad propia. Se movían más rápido que los soldados dóciles en el túnel. Estos eran los mejores de su ejército, y ellos venían rápido. Alec corrió hacia la pared al lado de la entrada.

\- Abran las puertas!

Jace y Raphael patearon en las puertas y rápidamente volvieron a la pared, agarrando a Max para llevarlo a la seguridad, antes de que una serie de flechas dispararan fuera de las puertas. Pero no fueron las flechas de madera o estacas que lo que causaron a Alec o al Ejército de Terracota acercarse rápidamente. Era el olor venenoso de lo que estaba en esa tumba.

No era la carne del cuerpo podrido de Ithuriel que fue hace mucho tiempo momificado, lo que estaba viciando el aire. Era el olor a mercurio.

Mucho de esto. Ríos del mismo. **Río de Plata** como Max lo había llamado.

El mercurio no era perjudicial para los vampiros, pero a partir de los niveles de metal líquido nunca antes vistos, el humo solo volvería el cerebro de Magnus en gelatina, pondría fin a sus órganos, la médula ósea y la sangre se volverían sopa.

Raphael y los vampiros ingleses comenzaron a estaquear al primero de los soldados que llegaron a ellos, pero había muchos de ellos. Alec sabía que no tenía otra opción. Atrajo a Magnus hacia él y corrió hacia el interior. Cuando todos ellos entraron, Jace y Clary tiraron de las puertas para cerrarlas, y se volvieron para ver a qué se enfrentarían.

Era una enorme cripta, de 15 metros cuadrados, con un altar de piedra en el medio y un cuerpo momificado mostrándose por encima de él. Estaba rodeado de botellas y muebles, armas, estatuas y ornamentos de jade, oro y joyas brillaban en casi todas las superficies.

Pero lo más bello y letal eran los ríos de mercurio fluyendo. Sin tocar durante milenios, lento y ondulante, el metal de plata fluía como el agua. Era la razón de que ningún ser humano pudiera abrir la tumba: los niveles de mercurio estaban fuera de novel.

\- Aquí - Max dijo, todavía con la placa de piedra, que era casi la mitad de su tamaño. Al parecer era ajeno a todo en la tumba. Tal vez había visto esto en su cabeza antes, pensó Alec, por lo que no se sorprendió con lo que vio ahora - Max te llevará.

Alec siguió a Max mientras corría, saltando sobre los flujos de mercurio hacia el altar. Fue sólo cuando estaba casi encima de él, que Alec pudo ver un círculo de piedra alrededor del lugar del descanso final de Ithuriel, el primer emperador de China.

\- Los 4 elementos antiguos - Clary susurró, y tenía razón.

Había 4 puntos alrededor del círculo: la madera, el agua, el metal y el fuego. Los soldados y sus golpes se hicieron más fuertes y las puertas de madera crujían protestando. Ellos realmente corrían contra reloj.

\- ¿Max? - gritó Alec - ¿Qué significa eso?

Los ojos del niño estaban todos azules otra vez y él se balanceó hacia atrás y al frente.

\- Luna Azul. Río de Plata.

Raphael tomó la placa de piedra del chico, y él corrió hacia el río más cercano de mercurio. Lo sumergió en el líquido de plata.

\- Los antiguos elementos chinos están sobre esta piedra - dijo él.

Corrió de nuevo hacia Alec y colocó la placa de piedra en el cuerpo de Magnus - Los otros elementos ¡Recógelos!

Jace levantó una estaca de madera de su funda, y Clary llevó las manos y con un gran esfuerzo, formó una bola de hielo en sus manos y la colocó cuidadosamente en el plato de mercurio. Mark chasqueó los dedos y apareció una pequeña llama. Tomó una vieja moneda, calentándola, y la puso en el plato. Entonces, Raphael tomó una bolsa de sangre de su mochila, y la cortó con la uña, derramando la sangre de Magnus en el plato.

\- La sangre de _La Llave_ en el centro de la placa, todos los elementos están presentes.

Ellos contuvieron la respiración cada uno y esperaron a que suceda un milagro.

Nada.

No pasó nada en absoluto.

Magnus succionó de vuelta una respiración entrecortada, se atragantó y tosió en la expiración.

Alec rugió.

\- ¡Max! ¡No funciona!

El chico negó con la cabeza y sus ojos eran claros. Él habló en voz baja y clara.

\- Dentro de las piedras. No estas piedras, sino de dónde él vino. De donde su sangre nació.

Alec rugió de nuevo y todo su cuerpo vibraba de ira.

\- ¡Magnus se está muriendo en mis brazos, y todo lo que tienes son enigmas!

\- ¡No! - Max se puso de pie y gritó de vuelta para él con más fuego e ira de la que Alec habría dado crédito para el niño – ¡Mira la mente de Max! ¡Ve! ¡Ve!

**Dentro de las rocas, de donde él vino. Donde su nació sangre.**

Alec cerró los ojos y se centró en los pensamientos de Max, y vio exactamente lo que Max vio. Los ojos de Alec se abrieron en el momento en que la puerta de madera se rompió y el Ejército de Terracota entró.

\- ¡Agárrense a mí!

Todo el mundo se estiró y lo tocó. Clary recogió a Max mientras Jace le agarró el brazo, cuando las primeras flechas de los soldados flotaban en el aire, Alec saltó.

El aire era tan limpio y fresco en comparación con el de la catacumba húmeda en China, que Magnus se convulsionó en los brazos de Alec.

\- Es casi la hora - Alec susurró, manteniéndolo apretado todavía - Sólo tienes que aguantar unos pocos minutos más _m'cridhe_.

\- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? - preguntó Isabelle, cuando todo el mundo miró a su alrededor. Era casi el amanecer, el cielo estaba mostrando señales de luz y gloria, y ellos estaban rodeados por piedras verticales.

\- De donde él vino. De dónde nació la sangre de Magnus, Max dijo - respondió Alec - La familia de su padre es de Calanais. Y estas son las piedras Calanais o _Callanish Stones_, si prefieres. Me atrevería a adivinar que este es el lugar de donde el íncubo del linaje de Magnus también es - Clary puso de pie a Max y el chico esbozó una sonrisa que le decía a Alec que estaba en lo cierto. Aunque ya sabía que lo era.

Lo sentía en sus huesos.

Las piedras de Callanish salían de la tierra como dientes rotos. Gloriosas y antiguas al igual que Stonehenge en Escocia. Un círculo de piedras verticales de 15 piedras antiguas, tan antiguas. Su significado, su propósito había sido especulado desde hace miles de años. Y ahora Alec lo sabía. Para esto es para lo que servían.

En el centro del círculo había un agujero poco profundo excavado en la tierra desde hace miles de años y Alec acostó a Magnus en él.

\- Alec - Clary silbó - Alec.

Miró hacia arriba para encontrar al pequeño Max de pie con sus brazos hacia fuera, sus ojos completamente azul, en el centro del círculo. Pero él estaba sonriendo, mientras que una luz brillaba de su propio ser, hermosa y tranquila.

\- Alec - dijeron sus voces al unísono - Sólo tú puedes hacer esto.

Alec podía ver en su mente, pero no estaba hablando Max. Era una mujer. Ella era de unos veinte años, con el pelo castaño y ojos como los de Magnus.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - le preguntó.

\- Soy la madre de _Ailig_ \- dijo la mujer. Su voz, viniendo de Max fue como música, campanas líricas - Debes salvarlo.

\- ¡Dime cómo! - Alec imploró - ¡No puedo transformarlo! - miró hacia el este, donde el sol amenazaba con subir - Estoy casi fuera de tiempo.

\- Piedra, sangre, metal, fuego y agua, junto con la luna y el sol - su madre respondió, apuntando a la placa de piedra en el pecho de Magnus. Estaba cubierta de mercurio, fuego, agua, y el elemento más importante de todos, la sangre de Magnus - Los elementos de la vida van a salvarlo.

Alec estaba sin paciencia; el miedo y la ira surgieron bajo forma lágrimas.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Fuiste creado para esto - dijo Max - Puedes mover átomos físicos cuánticos, ¿Verdad?

Alec asintió.

\- Soy un saltador.

\- Y con tu sangre en sus venas, puedes transferir los poderes de los demás, ¿Verdad?

Alec se frotó la cara.

\- Sí, pero yo realmente no sé cómo.

La madre de Magnus sonrió en la mente de Max. El chico negó.

\- Las piedras mantienen poderes de vida, que van a hacer el trabajo por ti. Tú solo necesitas canalizarlas, transferirlas, saltarlas para él. Esto ha estado escrito desde hace un millón de años. Esta luna azul; cada cosa está alineada. Esto es para lo que fuiste creado, Alec.

Alec miró para el pequeño niño vampiro, y luego a las caras de sus amigos.

\- Dime lo que tengo que hacer.

\- A medida que el sol se levante y la luna todavía está en el cielo, sentirás el poder de las piedras.

Alec asintió rápidamente.

\- Está bien.

Entonces Max dijo.

\- Tú necesitarás matarlo primero.

Alec lo miró.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No puedes cambiar lo que ya ha cambiado, Alec.

\- ¡Qué quieres decir? - Clary exigió al muchacho - ¡Por favor, nos estamos quedando sin tiempo!

\- La sangre de vampiro ya corre por sus venas, por eso no podía ser transformado - dijo la voz de la madre de Magnus con serenidad - Debes matar al vampiro en él para que el ser humano pueda vivir. Sólo un aliento, Alec. Entonces muérdelo.

Alec estaba a punto de objetar, no podía hacerlo, nunca podría matar a alguna parte de Magnus, pero un tremendo zumbido vino de la tierra como si reverberase dentro de él y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

\- Está empezando - dijo Max. Una mirada de tristeza y preocupación cruzó las hermosas características de la madre de Magnus - Tú debes hacerlo. La Llave debe ser transformada hoy.

Alec miró a sus amigos y, por último, a Jace y Clary.

\- Tienen que irse. No pueden estar aquí cuando salga el sol.

Clary tomó la mano de Jace.

\- No vamos a dejarte - ella susurró - O a Magnus.

\- Vamos a quedarnos también - dijo Isabelle. Ella dio una sonrisa débil y asustada - No puedo dejar a un escocés sangriento que diga que soy una cobarde ¿Verdad?

El zumbido se hizo más y más fuerte, y Alec se sentó en el pozo de barro con Magnus a través de él, la placa de piedra china con los 5 elementos en él yacía en el pecho de Magnus. Alec besó los labios de Magnus, mientras una lágrima corrió por la esquina del ojo hasta la sien. Su respiración era tan débil ahora, raspada y rallada. Estaba caliente al tacto, quemando, sudando, y sus ojos marrones estaban vidriosos. Parecía a punto de morir.

Jace y Clary estaban de repente en el pozo con Alec al otro lado de Magnus, ambos susurrando palabras de amor y de súplica.

\- Quédate con nosotros, Magnus.

\- Espera, dulce Magnus.

Jace aseguró una estaca de madera.

\- Tú no deberías tener que ser el único que lo haga.

Alec movió la cabeza y respiró a través del dolor. El zumbido en el pecho era casi insoportable.

\- Debo hacerlo solo yo - tomó la estaca de madera, y miró a Clary y Jace - Si esto no funciona y si no vivirá más tiempo, prométeme que vas a hacer lo mismo por mí.

El sol enviaba rayos amarillos hacia arriba, hacia la luna.

\- Ahora Alec - la madre de Magnus le pidió a través de Max. Ella imploró. - ¡Ahora!

Alec besó a Magnus una vez más y susurró,

\- Para siempre, mi amor - y él llevó la estaca de madera a su corazón.

Magnus cayó hacia delante, arqueando la espalda. Sus ojos muy abiertos, la boca abierta en un grito silencioso. A ciegas, encontrando el rostro de Alec, contorsionándose y teniendo convulsiones antes de aspirar una respiración profunda.

Y eso fue todo.

Una sola respiración.

Alec lo sujetaba como una oración en sus manos y hundió sus dientes en su cuello. Magnus tocó la cara de Alec y lo agarró del pelo, mientras Alec bebió su sangre. El calor, el sabor puro de la energía y de la propia vida recorrió su garganta.

Y el zumbido que hizo eco en su pecho ahora sacudió la escena. Alec cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza para atrás, la sangre corría por las comisuras de su boca, pero no le importaba.

Se concentró en cada átomo, cada molécula de energía, y la envió con toda la fuerza que tenía hacia Magnus.

Magnus se convulsionó en sus brazos de nuevo, esta vez empujó el pecho hacia delante, jadeante, y Alec podía sentir el zumbido vibrando a través de Magnus.

Luz, no la luz del sol, no la luna, sino una luz blanca reunida desde las piedras de Callanish alrededor de ellos, conectando y creciendo hasta que se habían vuelto en un círculo completo y giraron al centro hacia Magnus. La luz pasó por él, salió de él, él gritó y subió, y le tomó toda la fuerza de vampiro a Alec el retenerlo. La energía era casi una supernova, una luz cegadora y pura.

Y luego se fue.

En su lugar quedó silencio. Nadie respiraba. Nadie parpadeó.

Alec no se atrevía a esperar.

Entonces Magnus convulsionó y succionó de vuelta un gran aliento, y Max saltó arriba y abajo, aplaudiendo. Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, las visiones de la madre de Magnus habían desaparecido de su mente. Alec no vio nada, excepto al hombre hermoso en sus brazos.

Entonces, como si fuera la voz de Dios para Alec, Magnus gritó.

Con sólo unos segundos de margen, Alec saltó de nuevo a todos en Japón. Volvieron a la casa con un arranque de actividad. Todo el mundo se alejó, todavía con los ojos abiertos y en estado de shock ante lo que acababan de presenciar. Alec acunaba a Magnus como un niño, mientras gemía y se retorcía de dolor. El gentilmente lo puso en el suelo y le tocó la cara, el pecho, el pelo. Tomó su mano.

\- Tú no estás solo, _m'cridhe_. Mi corazón, mi todo. Magnus, yo estoy aquí.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó James, estando pálido y asustado en la puerta.

Estaba mirando a la mancha de sangre oscura en el pecho de Magnus.

\- ¡Que alguien me diga lo que está pasando con él!

\- Es la transformación - dijo Jace - Se está convirtiendo en un vampiro.

James se llevó la mano a la boca y negó con la cabeza cuando las primeras lágrimas cayeron. Le tomó mucho tiempo para hablar.

\- ¿Va a estar bien?

Sin soltar la mano de Magnus, Alec puso la otra mano en el lado de la cara de Magnus.

\- Va a estarlo.

Clary puso las manos frías en Magnus para enfriarlo, Alec se dio cuenta, y Magnus se relajó un poco. Agarró la mano de Alec, sus dedos como garras y sus dientes estaban cerrados.

Entonces Max se arrodilló a los pies de Magnus. La voz era de Max, pero Alec sabía que las palabras vinieron de la madre de Magnus. Y todo tuvo sentido para él ahora: Max no tenía múltiples personalidades.

El hablaba con los muertos. Él le hablaba a los muertos, como ahora, y ellos hablaban con él.

\- Él tiene una energía como nunca antes vista en nuestra especie, como si fuera destinado. No en un poder, sino en todos los poderes. Sin precedentes e inimaginable, pero él es correcto y equitativo, y va a proteger y servir. El destino eligió bien.

Max habló directamente a Alec.

\- Pero estos poderes no están exentos de riesgos. Habrá siempre aquellos que buscan controlar o conquistar, y habrá una gran responsabilidad en protegerlo, pero tú lo protegerás.

Alec asintió.

\- Por supuesto.

Max puso su pequeña mano en la pierna de Magnus.

\- Magnus, tiene el poder de sanar. ¿Puedes sentirlo?

Magnus arqueó su espalda y sus manos eran puños apretados, a pesar de asegurar la mano de Alec. Alec podía sentir la fuerza del cambio en él. El poder que se apoderó de su mano no era humano.

Pero si él tenía el poder de curar, como su madre sugirió a través de Max, entonces él no tenía que sufrir a través de la transformación.

\- Busca el poder de sanar y abrázalo, Magnus - Alec susurró – Por favor.

Con un grito sofocado por el esfuerzo, Magnus se empujó a través de cualquier límite contra el que luchaba. La herida en el pecho curó, sus venas abultadas debajo de la piel, sus ojos se alargaron, y con un grito final, cayó pesadamente al suelo. Él se quedó quieto por lo que pareció una eternidad; sus manos no apretaban más, su frecuencia cardíaca era completamente normal, y el silencio era ensordecedor.

Entonces, Magnus se echó a reír.

\- Bueno, mierda. Esa fue una manera más fácil de hacerlo, y probablemente algo que podría haberse dicho hace media hora.

Jace se echó a reír, al igual que Clary, que se tapó la boca con las manos mientras las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas. Alec no pudo evitarlo. Él se rió, y las lágrimas de alegría y alivio saltaron de sus ojos, y él hizo el primer error de quitar sus brazos alrededor de Magnus.


	17. CAPITULO 16

Magnus no quería dejar a Alec. El no quiso atacar y no quiso levantarse y tirar a Alec, jalándolo de su camisa. Toda su percepción de las restricciones de fuerza, la distancia y físicas no eran lo que solían ser.

Nada era como solía ser.

El mundo era más claro, con una nueva gama completa de colores, y su visión estaba en permanente vista panorámica. Oyó todo (todo) y probó todo eso en su lengua. Su cerebro lo catalogó todo en menos de una milésima de segundo, y su mente (oh, su mente) un universo abierto.

Miró a Jace y Clary, que ambos tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a continuación, a Raphael y Isabelle, Mark y los otros vampiros ingleses que sabía quién eran ahora, Jules, Kirk y Ty. No sabía cómo lo sabía, simplemente lo sabía; y el pequeño Max, que sonreía fantásticamente. Catarina y su padre estaban allí, oh padre, pero no había... Alec.

Alexander.

Estaba sonriendo, mirando su camisa rota, alisándola hacia abajo, donde Magnus lo había agarrado un segundo atrás ¿Eso fue hace sólo un segundo?

Alexander. Su piel perfecta y el cabello de color negro parecían aún mejor a través de estos nuevos ojos. Su perfume, su atracción magnética era mucho mejor, y Magnus no se contuvo. Tomó la cara de Alec con ambas manos y lo besó.

Jace se rió.

\- No ha cambiado ni un poco.

Alec se retorció, tirando de las manos de Magnus de su cara con una risa.

\- Ah, no tan fuerte.

Magnus puso las manos en la cara de Alec tan suavemente como pudo y le dio un beso de nuevo.

\- Lo siento. Todo es tan...

\- ¿Diferente?

\- Mejor - miró alrededor de la habitación de nuevo y vio a su padre. Su padre también humano. Su padre con un corazón que latía y la sangre en las venas. Sin embargo, en su mente, él diferenciaba entre una fuente de alimento y la familia. Se acercó, que para la sorpresa en el rostro de su padre y cómo su pelo estaba soplando hacia atrás en la brisa, Magnus supuso que se acercó un poco demasiado rápido. Muy lentamente, con mucho cuidado, puso sus brazos a su alrededor.

\- Padre.

James se puso a llorar.

\- ¡Ah! Magnus. No estaba seguro de si alguna vez te vería de nuevo.

Entonces el pequeño Max estaba al lado de ellos, y una voz de mujer dijo.

\- ¿James?

Entonces todo sucedió muy rápido. James se tambaleó hacia atrás, mientras que Magnus se volvió y sacó un gruñido que era tan fuerte y amenazante, que daba miedo. Pero tenía que proteger a su padre a toda costa, y mostró los colmillos ¡Por el Ángel! Él tenía colmillos, y tiró levanto las manos, enviando crujidos de electricidad y fuego e ira de sus dedos.

Max levantó las manos y la voz de la mujer dijo en un susurro.

\- Mantén la calma.

Y Magnus se sentía tranquilo, pero no fue hasta que Alec estaba frente a él, con sus frentes presionando juntas, que él tomó una respiración profunda suficiente para enfocarse.

\- Estás bien, tu padre está bien, Magnus.

\- ¡Era la voz de Tessa! - James susurró. Magnus se volvió para ver que debió haber empujado a su padre, porque Catarina estaba ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

Max sonrió serenamente a James.

\- ¡Oh James! Sí, yo soy.

\- ¿Qué...? - James dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza - ¿Cómo...?

Max agitó la mano.

\- Este niño dotado, tan mal entendido, es un camino a seguir.

James asintió con incertidumbre, con miedo.

Era extraordinario escuchar la voz de una mujer proveniente venía del niño, pero Magnus podía ver de alguna manera en la mente de Max. Y era clara y nítida, la mujer que Magnus vio, era la mujer de las fotografías que su padre había guardado.

\- Los que están en el otro mundo de nuestra especie han visto esto - dijo ella a través de Max - Tuvimos que asegurar nuestro linaje, el talentoso mitad vampiro y mitad humano, tenía que convertirse en lo que estaba destinado a ser.

\- Puedo verla - Magnus dijo, mirando a Max - En su mente. Puedo verte.

\- Magnus, _Ailig_ tu padre te cuidó muy bien - ella extendió la mano -Tú y yo hablaremos muchas veces. Pero por ahora tenemos que despedirnos.

Los ojos de Max volvieron a la normalidad y el niño sonrió.

\- ¡Tú ves lo que ve Max!

Magnus asintió con la cabeza y se puso las manos en el cabello. Su mente estaba fracturada, fragmentada en mil direcciones a toda velocidad: vistas, olores, recuerdos, cosas nuevas como pensamientos de otras personas, escuchar la música de Raziel sabe dónde, sabiendo que él puede controlar cosas como el fuego y el agua. _Por él Ángel_. Todo era demasiado. Le dolía la garganta, su ardor de estómago, tenía barro en el pelo. Tomó un montón de barro y lo miró con curiosidad.

Entonces se dio cuenta que tenía una mancha de color rojo-negro en el pecho y un agujero en su camisa y él apestaba a mercurio y, oh Raziel, abrazó a su padre con una camisa venenosa.

\- Magnus, está bien - la voz de Alec era tranquila y suave, como un calmante audible. Ese pensamiento lo hizo reír. Espera ¿Alec dijo eso, o lo pensó?

Magnus sacudió la cabeza y sus ojos estaban ardiendo. Se tomó el cabello de nuevo.

\- Es todo demasiado. Tengo tanto en mi cabeza - mostró a Alec sus manos - ¡Tuve fuego y relámpagos en mis manos! ¿Vieron eso? Y tengo una gran cantidad de energía y potencia en mis huesos - sus manos comenzaron a temblar - Y tengo una sensación que se agarra a mi estómago, la garganta y yo...

Alec llevó la mano a la cara de Magnus.

\- Hay que alimentarse. Eso ayudará a despejar tu cabeza.

\- Más tarde, vayan a Nueva York - dijo Clary - Pasen unos días a solas, sin interrupción, sin presión o influencia.

Alec asintió.

\- Sí. Buena idea.

Jace se acercó a Magnus y le tomó la mano. Magnus fue bombardeado con líneas de ADN molecular, y sabía que estaba viendo la antigua historia de Jace. No podía tener sentido sin embargo, o descifrar lo que significaba, pero sabía que iba a aprender.

\- Vamos a darles un par de días de descanso, pero vamos a ayudarte a aprender - luego, Jace le sonrió. Cálmate primero mi hermano ¿Sí? No lo lastimes.

\- Solo en el mejor de los sentidos - respondió Magnus.

Los ojos de Jace se agrandaron y se rió.

\- ¿Has oído mis pensamientos? Hazme un favor. Nunca me digas lo que Clary está pensando de mí. Incluso si te ruego.

Clary se rió y puso su mano sobre Magnus, algo que había hecho cientos de veces antes, y Magnus reflectó su propio poder contra ella. No utilizó su propia capacidad de producir hielo por el tacto, él lo recuperó y ella retiró la mano.

\- Lo siento - él dijo rápidamente.

Clary rió.

\- Nunca te disculpes. Creo que nosotros vamos a catalogar una gran cantidad de poderes ¿Eh?

\- Umm… Probablemente - dijo Magnus. Estaba tan distraído por todo el asunto de estos dones, y los arañazos en su estómago comenzaron a empeorar.

\- Le dejarás alimentarse - dijo Clary. Ella sonrió con orgullo y miró a Alec - Oh, me refería a ti.

Alec se rió, puso su brazo alrededor de Magnus, y ellos se fueron.

Saltar por primera vez como vampiro no fue más fácil que la primera vez como un ser humano. No fue doloroso, no físicamente. Fue sólo que Magnus, tenía un océano de fuerza y poderes que no podía controlar, y el salto era uno de ellos.

Era como 2 hombres tratando de bailar el vals y ser unos completos troncos. Después de lo que fue esencialmente un viaje lleno de baches, ellos aterrizaron en un callejón en la Ciudad de México. Estaba oscuro, el aire era húmedo, y hubo un aluvión de nuevas cosas, nuevos sonidos, nuevos olores. No todos ellos eran agradables.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Alec le preguntó en voz baja - ¿Tienes también la posibilidad de saltar?

\- Yo creo que sí - Magnus dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Pero creo que debería dejarte conducir, porque no soy muy bueno en eso.

Alec soltó una risa.

\- Sí, probablemente deberías dejarme conducir mientras todavía estás aprendiendo - él negó con la cabeza y miró a Magnus con asombro - Eres aún más hermoso ahora. Eras tan increíble, y ahora sigues siendo tan increíble. ¡Completaste tu propia transformación con sólo tu voluntad! Y parece que tienes un pozo inagotable de dones, más poderosos que los de cualquiera de nuestra especie antes. Eres notable, Magnus.

Magnus tragó, enseguida, tragó de nuevo.

\- ¡Oh! - dijo Alec - Lo siento. Necesitas alimentarte. La primera vez esto será como un choque para ti, Magnus. A ti, incluso puede no gustarte, para empezar. Es posible que sientas repulsión...

Había tantas voces, ruidos, más voces, olores, y mas, y más voces aparte de Alec y no podía concentrarse. Tenía hambre. Quería. Él cerró los ojos y bloqueó todo lo demás. Concentró a su mente multifacética en escuchar una sola cosa: conversaciones en callejones de drogas, violación o asesinato.

Él abrió los ojos y sonrió a Alec. Y él corrió. Con una fuerza y velocidad que era liberadora, escaló la pared y fácilmente corrió unas cuadras sobre los tejados en cuestión de segundos y paró. Alec estaba junto a él, sus colmillos escondidos por su sonrisa: una vista gloriosa, tan perfecto, tan suyo.

Quería besarlo, follar con él y morderlo. Pero su garganta ardía y no sería distraído tan fácil. Se concentró de nuevo, sólo que esta vez sobre el tum-tum-tum del bombeo de sangre por las venas, y no había nada que lo detuviera.

Magnus apareció delante de un hombre cubierto de cadenas y anillos de oro, que tenía a un niño pequeño por el cuello de la camisa contra la pared, diciendo que él iba a entregar el paquete o morir.

Magnus agarró el hombro del hombre y tiró de él. El hombre chocó contra un muro de hormigón, y Magnus pudo escuchar la fractura de huesos y órganos internos pulverizarse antes de que se deslizase al suelo, muy, muy muerto.

\- Vaya.

Alec se echó a reír, el pequeño niño corrió y otros 2 hombres de la pandilla corrieron a su encuentro con las armas apuntando directamente a la cabeza. Magnus no tenía miedo. De hecho, nunca se sintió más vivo. Les sonrió y ambos se retiraron al instante. Entonces Magnus recordó sus colmillos.

\- Oh - miró a Alec y señaló a su boca - Voy a tener que aprender a hacer aquella cosa de esconderlos.

Una vez más, Alec se rió y se encontró detrás de los 2 hombres que se proponía escapar. Él los agarró por el cuello, dejándolos inconscientes, y llevó a Magnus más adentro en el callejón, hasta que estaban completamente ocultos por la noche. Empujó a uno de los hombres hacia Magnus.

Alec se inclinó sobre la cabeza del hombre a un lado y habló en voz baja.

\- Mírame.

Deslizó sus labios sobre el punto de pulso en el cuello del hombre.

\- Tú sabes dónde morder - con una flexión rápida de los colmillos, perforó la piel y estaba bebiendo.

Magnus estaba gruñendo. No podía evitarlo. Se humedeció los labios, queriendo probar, no sólo la sangre fresca que fluyía libremente, sino la boca de Alec, sus labios, su lengua. Magnus levantó al hombre a sus labios, sintiendo el pulso y la sangre debajo de la piel. Abrió los labios, con la seguridad de que era mucho menos gracioso y elegante, mordió el cuello.

El sabor era cálido y metálico, picante y dulce. Estaba delicioso y era todo, y bebió rápidamente drenando al pedazo de mierda humana en cuestión de segundos. Y Magnus sabía que haría cualquier cosa para probarlo de nuevo.

Alec lo miró, sus ojos oscuros, zafiros en llamas, se lamió los labios como si él pudiera saborear la sangre que Magnus estaba bebiendo. Luego, empujó a Magnus contra la pared detrás de él, besándolo y agarrándolo por todas partes. Él fue frenético e intenso, deseo puro y necesidad.

Magnus dio la vuelta a Alec de modo que él lo presionaba contra la pared, y le dio un beso tan fuerte como pudo. Alec parecía disfrutar de la nueva fuerza de Magnus, gimiendo con cada embestida y toque.

Magnus puso las manos bajo el culo de Alec y lo levantó, separando sus muslos, luego, Magnus presionó las caderas bien contra él. Y completamente vestidos, ellos se retorcían y se agitaron uno contra el otro, besándose y degustándose, gruñendo y excitados hasta que Alec se tensó contra él y disfrutó.

Magnus no sólo podía sentir su propio placer, pero podía sentir el de Alec también. Lo canalizó a través de él, el orgasmo de Alec y el suyo propio, y Magnus empujó el placer para fuera de sí mismo, reflectándolo de nuevo en Alec una y otra vez, ambos disfrutando y disfrutando hasta que Magnus no pudo levantarse.

Antes de que cayera al suelo, Alec debería haberles saltado, ya que aterrizaron en la cama del apartamento en Nueva York de Alec.

Ambos hombres estaban en sus espaldas, jadeando, gruñendo, sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué... qué... fue eso? - preguntó Alec.

\- Yo… Ummm… No estoy seguro. Cuando Clary me tocó anteriormente, reflecté de nuevo el poder de ella. Bien, reflecté tu placer de nuevo a ti, enseguida, de vuelta a mí, y enseguida, de vuelta a ti - Magnus se encogió de hombros - Bueno, supongo que eso es lo que hice.

Alec se rió y levantó las manos.

\- Mis manos todavía están temblando. No lo han hecho desde que era un ser humano.

Magnus resopló.

\- Así que vamos a tener un buen rato con estos nuevos poderes ¿Verdad?

Alec suspiró y rodó para hacer frente a Magnus.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Magnus pensó en todo lo que sentía.

\- Increíble. Energizado. Muy sexual - dijo, y Alec se rió – Me siento nervioso. Nervioso, confiado, feliz, aliviado. Sobrecargado.

Alec lo besó suavemente.

\- Creo que has tomado todo muy bien. Mejor que cualquier persona que he visto.

\- Tengo mucho que aprender, mucho a lo que acostumbrarme. Es todo demasiado grande.

\- Y te voy a enseñar todo. Jace, Clary, y yo te vamos a enseñar todo lo que sabemos - Alec lo miró, con los ojos brillantes de asombro.

Eres más notable de lo que llegué a pensar.

\- Yo soy notable a causa de lo que me hiciste - dijo Magnus.

Los ojos de Alec se abrieron.

\- ¿Me escuchaste en mi mente?

Magnus llegó a lo más profundo de la mente de Alec, viendo destellos de diferentes épocas y lugares de hace mucho tiempo y muy lejanas, como fragmentos de primera de una obra cinematográfica.

\- Veo todo.

Alec entonces debió de recordar sus días en la cama porque Magnus fue bombardeado no solo con explícitas visiones, sino como el hizo a Alec sentir.

\- Oh, Raziel - Magnus jadeó. Él cerró los ojos -Tengo que aprender a bloquear esto.

Alec se rió.

\- O no.

Magnus se levantó de la cama y se fue para tomar el lubricante de una mesita de noche, sólo para quedar con todo el cajón roto ahora en su mano. Su fuerza era desconcertante para él, aunque Alec comenzó a reírse. Era el sonido más libre que Magnus había oído. Magnus tiró de la pequeña botella de lubricante, y con cuidado la lanzó en la cama, y luego saltó sobre Alec, y puso sus manos sobre la cama.

Compensando la fuerza física, como Alec había hecho tantas veces antes, Magnus rasgó la ropa del cuerpo de Alec, y enseguida la suya.

Alec se rió, pero el sonido se convirtió en un gemido cuando Magnus empujó los muslos de Alec lejos con los suyos.

\- Tú perteneces a mí ahora - Magnus dijo, sosteniéndolo.

Sus colmillos palpitaban de deseo, su pene grueso y dolorido. El pasó el lubricante en su pene, dándose a sí mismo algunos golpes, y las nuevas sensaciones de vampiro lo hicieron silbar. Era mucho mejor...

El pecho de Alec se arqueó hacia adelante, con la cabeza hacia atrás, expuso el cuello a Magnus.

\- Hazme tuyo, Magnus. Toma de mí lo que quieras.

Magnus empujó contra el agujero de Alec con su pene y lo besó con fuerza, haciendo a Alec quejarse e implorar. El era más fuerte que Alec ahora, lo aseguró más, y lo maniobró como si no pesara nada. Y a partir de los sonidos emitidos por Alec, él claramente disfrutaba siendo maltratado.

\- Hazlo ya, por favor, te lo ruego - susurró Alec - Magnus, por favor.

Magnus hundió su pene en el culo de Alec con un fuerte empujón y hundió los dientes en su cuello. Alec era de él, en todos los caprichos de placer, para ver con lo que él deseaba.

Como él era de Alec.

Fue un placer tan divino, tan crudo y tan completo. Él estaba dentro de él, de todos los modos posibles. Estaba tan profundo en él, probó su sangre en su lengua: Un sabor tan delicioso, tan perfectamente diseñado sólo para él.

Alec agarró con los brazos la espalda y su trasero, para no tener que contener su fuerza más, y rogó, suplicó a Magnus joderlo con más fuerza.

Y así lo hizo.

Y después de hacer el amor, Alec luego folló a Magnus, y luego ellos hicieron el amor de nuevo, y Magnus no estaba seguro de cuántos días duró.

Fuera lo que fuera, por más tiempo, no fue lo suficiente.

Estaban tumbados en el suelo del baño, tomando un momento para recuperar el aliento.

\- Tengo algunos poderes muy especiales, al parecer - Magnus dijo con una risa.

\- Yo diría.

Magnus resopló, pero fue serio por un momento.

\- Puedo sentirlo. Una energía burbujeante en mis huesos. No puedo describirlo, pero estoy un poco asustado de eso.

Alec frunció el ceño y sacudió la mano.

\- No tengas miedo, _m'cridhe_.

\- Mi corazón. Me encanta cuando me llamas tu corazón – Magnus repitió.

\- Es verdad.

\- Oh, eso me recuerda - Se tocó la nueva cicatriz en el pecho - Me apuñalaste en el corazón ¿Eso es algo que tenemos que hablar?

Alec se rió, largo y fuerte.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo me vas a recordar eso?

\- Para siempre.

Alec murmuró feliz.

\- Voy a estar muy decepcionado si no lo haces.


	18. CAPITULO 17

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Seis meses más tarde/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Tomó un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse, pero Magnus estaba aprendiendo el cómo usar sus poderes. No tenía sentido ocultarlos del mundo. La voz se corrió rápidamente de que aquel que había detenido a la Reina Camille, Genghis Khan, y a su maestro Asmodeus de sus misiones de destrucción, había renacido en un vampiro. Las historias de sus poderes incalculables, poco después. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"No había habido ninguna señal del mal, hacia él, de hecho, todo lo contrario. La mayoría de la gente, o vampiros para ser exactos, vinieron de todo el mundo ofreciendo regalos y agradecimientos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Desde el principio, Magnus había insistido en un consejo, para mostrar que él usaría sus poderes con responsabilidad, para la mejora de los vampiros y seres humanos. Alec, Jace y Clary siempre tuvieron un lugar alto en la sociedad, pero un líder o el portavoz de todos los continentes se unía a ellos para reuniones, discutir y plantear cualquier cuestión o preocupación que puedan tener./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"La población vampiro en su conjunto estaba contenta de tener un consejo unificado, el cual rigiera las leyes y responsabilizara al más poderoso vampiro vivo. Y ellos estuvieron más satisfechos de que fue idea de Magnus. Magnus no tenía ninguna duda de que habría un tiempo en el que alguien se creería lo suficientemente bueno para estar en contra de él, pero por ahora había paz. Una hermosa y relajante paz para el alma./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Excepto, por el tiempo que Magnus accidentalmente prendió fuego al sofá favorito de Clary, o cuando electrocutó a Jace con la electricidad, a pesar de que fue la idea de Jace para ver que tan divertido era, y Magnus lo colocó a través de 2 paredes. Sí, fue divertido. Hasta que vio las caras de Clary y Alec, entonces no fue divertido. Bueno, no mientras estaban alrededor, de todos modos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"La primera cosa que Magnus aprendió a hacer fue bloquear los pensamientos de los otros. No sólo era una enorme violación de su privacidad, pero había mierda que Magnus no quería ver. O escuchar. Como si la audición vampiro no fuera lo suficiente para acostumbrarse, tener visiones completas de la mitad de la población de la ciudad de Nueva York fue lo suficiente para hacer a Magnus querer vivir en la Antártida por un tiempo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus, a veces, lo utilizaría para hablar con Alec, aunque sólo con su consentimiento. Y mientras que la lectura de la mente tiene sus ventajas, porque Magnus podía ver las verdaderas intenciones de cientos de vampiros que él conoció, también esto significaba que podía escuchar los pensamientos de los seres humanos de los que se alimentaban./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Esto sólo ocurrió una vez. La segunda vez que se alimentó obtuvo una imagen mental de la vida y tiempos más felices, y después el cuerpo de este asesino de niños cayó al suelo, Magnus aprendió solito a bloquear los pensamientos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Otros creían que no podía ser posible para él aprender estas cosas tan rápidamente, pero Magnus solo se encogió de hombros. Él le dijo a Alec:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Es como tener un centenar pestañas abiertas en tu ordenador y simplemente silenciar una, mientras todas las demás están en pleno funcionamiento./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Y puesto que Magnus aprendió cómo su mente funcionaba, todo se convirtió mucho más fácil después. Alec había pensado que el satisfacer a tantos vampiros demasiado pronto, podría haber sido abrumador, dada la capacidad de Magnus para leer y transferir sus propios dones, pero fue todo lo contrario./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Esto lo ayudó a comprender sus propios poderes. A tan sólo unos minutos después de reunirse con ellos, él tenía una mejor comprensión de cómo controlar el fuego, el viento, el agua, las personas, lo que reflejan, la transferencias, la lista parecía no tener fin./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Y había una lista./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Clary había comenzado a documentar y registrar todos los dones que Magnus encontraba y acumulaba. La lista era larga, y con toda probabilidad, sería interminable. Clary estaba animada y rápido anotó cada cosa nueva. Sin embargo a Magnus no le importaba. De hecho, adoraba a Clary y Jace. Eran como una hermana y un hermano para él ahora, y Magnus estaba eternamente agradecido por su ayuda, su amistad, y cómo amaban a Alec./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus no había estado separado de Alec en absoluto, desde que fue transformado. Ni un minuto. Eso fue lo que hizo que esta separación sea difícil. No había dolor, como solía ser cuando estaban separados, pero el deseo de estar con él de nuevo era hueco e inquietante./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¿Cómo estás? - Jace preguntó, ahora de pie junto a él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Yo estoy bien - Magnus respondió con calma. Estaba en su apartamento en Nueva York, en el cuarto de él y de Alec, delante del único estante a lo largo de la pared final. En ella estaban el hacha y el casco que Alec tuvo con él cuando su vida humana terminó. Y ahora al lado de ellos estaba la placa de piedra, todavía manchada con su sangre humana y el mercurio, que tenía cuando terminó su vida humana./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus todavía tenía miedo de tocarla. Su fuerza mental era fácil de entender, pero su fuerza física era algo en que tenía que trabajar. Había aplastado varias plumas, un balón de fútbol, su computadora portátil, grifos, y un jarrón que no se atrevió a preguntar por su edad. Así que admiraba la placa de piedra con sus manos detrás de su espalda./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Él tiene tantas baratijas de los últimos 1.200 años - Magnus dijo, refiriéndose a la pared de artefactos en la sala de estar y su oficina - Ha hecho tantas cosas increíbles./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Magnus, tienes el disco solar de Ra, un dios egipcio antiguo, y la placa de piedra del primer emperador de China, para iniciar tu colección. Creo que lo estás haciendo bien./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus resopló./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Parece tan extraño ¿Verdad?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Jace lo estudió por un momento./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón de esta melancolía? No tienes arrepentimientos ¿Verdad? - preguntó con una sonrisa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus ni siquiera respondió a eso. Él rodó los ojos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- No es melancolía. Es sólo que... Yo no sé lo que es. Sólo quiero otros 1.200 años con él, o doce mil. Yo no pedí éstos poderes, y si se me diera la oportunidad, yo los daría./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¿Por qué?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Debido al riesgo que representa para él, para ti, y Clary./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Él negó con la cabeza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¿Riesgo? Quieres decir aventuras increíbles. No hubo un momento aburrido desde el día en que te conocí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Vaya, gracias./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Jace sonrió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Eres más que bienvenido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus rió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Todavía te debo lecciones de conducción. No creas que se me olvidó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¿Qué tal si esperamos hasta que Alec deje de tener una rabieta cada vez que salgas de casa?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus resopló./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Sé que es tradición llegar tarde, pero hablan.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Jace sonrió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Te mantuve aquí el tiempo suficiente. El va a comenzar a pensar que lo que estamos haciendo no es bueno, si es que no llega pronto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus alargó la mano y tocó el brazo de Jace, cerró los ojos y pensó en Alec. Magnus no necesitaba pensar en un lugar para saltar, si no quería. Podría pensar en una persona y saltar a donde estaban./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"También podría saltar a otras personas sin tocarlos, con o sin su consentimiento. Si quisiera, podría haber saltado a Jace en el medio del Océano Pacífico. No es que lo haría. Lo amenazó una vez, pero eso fue sólo porque había perdido en el backgammon. Esto también podría haber sido el incidente que quemó el sofá, pero al menos no implicó a alguien siendo saltado en otro continente sin su consentimiento./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Alec le había hecho prometer de no volver a hacer tal cosa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Alec./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Alexander.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus saltó a donde estaba Alec./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Aparecieron en medio de las piedras Calanais en Escocia. Había una reunión de sus amigos más cercanos. Magnus vio a Isabelle primero, Raphael, Max y Maryse, incluso a Woosley de Egipto, y Catarina que se había convertido en una compañera cercana a su padre, James. Habían sido inseparables durante los últimos 6 meses, lo que hizo a Magnus muy feliz. Y Clary estaba en la parte superior del círculo y se acercó a Jace./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Era medianoche, las piedras estaban iluminadas por las estrellas, la luna brillaba una luz sobre el vampiro azabache que estaba en el centro. Y lo que se llevó el aliento de Magnus. Alec estaba esperando en el centro del círculo, impecablemente vestido con una falda, camisa blanca, chaqueta Barathea negra, y botas tradicionales. Magnus no tenía idea de por qué llevaba una falda escocesa. Hablaron de trajes, trajes organizados, incluso trajes comprados y pagados./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Sin embargo, allá estaba él, llevando una falda escocesa. Magnus contuvo las lágrimas mientras caminaba hacia el centro de las piedras para encontrarlo. Cómo se las arregló para mantenerlo en secreto, Magnus sólo podía adivinar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¿Un kilt?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- El tradicional tartán - dijo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus respiró profundamente y exhaló lentamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Es mejor que seas muy tradicional bajo esa falda./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Todo el mundo se rió y Alec se ruborizó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"James entró en el círculo, enseguida, para oficiar. Fue Alec quien le pidió a James su bendición para casarse con su hijo, pero también le preguntó si le gustaría oficiar esta ceremonia. Alec había dicho que significaría más si el padre de Magnus fuera el único en casarlos. James lloró y abrazó mucho a Alec, pero por supuesto que dijo que sí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"James extendió la mano hacia Alec primero. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¿Tu cinta?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus caminó detrás de Alec y le quitó la chaqueta a Alec, y esperó que separara la cinta del tartán. Cuando le entregó la larga cinta de tartán rojo a James, Magnus ayudó a Alec de vuelta con la chaqueta ajustada, despacio, saboreando cada segundo, se dirigió de nuevo frente a Alec./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Cada uno de ellos extendió su mano derecha, y James envolvió la cinta alrededor de las muñecas y ceremoniosamente ató el material en un nudo. Y Magnus vio lo que era. Manta roja, envuelta alrededor de sus manos. Lo que Max había dicho todo el tiempo, era verdad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Cuando la mano roja tiene a em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"La Llave/em, siempre está en las rocas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus y Alec volvieron al unísono para mirar a Max, y el niño saltó en la punta del pie y batió las palmas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Max vio. Max vio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Maryse puso su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho, silenciándolo como un padre haría con un hijo, y todos se rieron./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Con el tiempo, James se aclaró la garganta, volviendo a la ceremonia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Después de este día las manos están unidas. Un símbolo de sus corazones entrelazados. Para ser testigo de esto, pedimos de ti Raziel. Su unión para siempre bendita sea./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Alec sonrió y se inclinó para besar a Magnus rápidamente. Él sólo estaba radiante de felicidad, y todos los que miraron sonrieron ante su evidente alegría. Desenvolvió su mano de Magnus, entonces, en lo que era un espectáculo tradicional por la unión de clanes, con la cabeza baja, ofreció su cinta de tartán para Magnus./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Los ojos de Magnus se llenaron de lágrimas mientras tomaba la tela a cuadros./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Tengo el honor de ser tu marido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Alec tomó la cara de Magnus y le dio un beso, interrumpido de nuevo por James, aclarándose la garganta. Magnus miró a su padre al ver que estaba llevando un paño doblado. No era sólo un paño. Era el tartán MacBane. Magnus tomó el pequeño pedazo de material antiguo, del tamaño de un pañuelo, y extendiéndolo para Alec, él bajó la cabeza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Alec tomó la oferta y la puso en su corazón./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Tengo el honor de ser tu marido. Para quedarme aquí, donde comenzó tu nueva vida - dijo Alec reverentemente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Y así comienza aquí de nuevo, contigo ahora - Magnus señaló - Para siempre por el destino, dirigido por elección./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Los ojos de Alec se llenaron de lágrimas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Yo te elegiría./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Magnus se inclinó y lo besó suavemente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Y yo te elegiría a ti./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 72.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Monotype Corsiva'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"FIN…/span/p 


	19. CONTINUACIÓN Y AGRADECIMIENTOS

Bien, eso fue todo de esta segunda parte. Y si, hay una tercera y aparte como un spin-off sobre el personaje de Izzy. Así que estén al pendiente.

Si llegaron hasta aquí, es porque me tuvieron muchísima paciencia, y en verdad lo agradezco, no saben cuanto. Además he recibido muy buenos comentarios, me da mucho gusto, porque significa que ustedes han amado esta historia tanto como yo.

Espero con todo mi ser no tardar tanto para subir la tercera parte, pero si comienzo a ver que se me complica ire subiendo la historia por partes, como lo hice con esta.

Igual cualquier comentario y/o sugerencia son bien recibidos.

Mis mejores deseos 3


End file.
